Tomorrow the Sun Will Shine
by onetreehilloltlgirl
Summary: The story is about Lucas' twin sister, Cassie and how she tries to fit in with the rest of Tree Hill, being Dan Scotts only daughter. I know it's been close to a year, but I finally updated.
1. Prologue

Tomorrow the Sun Will Shine

Hey Everyone!

This is my first OTH story that I will post on this site. I have toyed with the idea for awhile now and am really excited about some of the ideas that I have come up with :)

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo

Prologue

This story will focus on the five main characters with the addition of a new character: Lucas twin sister Cassandra "Cassie" Scott.

Cassie is close to her brother Lucas and they are both best friends with Haley. The three have been friends since the age of 6 and along with Mouth, Junk, Fergie and Skills they make up the Rivercourt group.

Cassie and Lucas both grew up knowing who they're father was as well as their brother Nathan. Lucas never wanted anything to do with either Dan or Nathan, but Cassie has always been curious. She never really cared to know her father, but she always wanted to get to know Nathan.

This story starts in the first season, so Nathan and Haley are not together...yet and neither are Brooke/Lucas.


	2. Welcome to My World

Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Cassandra, otherwise known as Cassie Scott raised around her mother's small cafe. It was lunch time and there was a sudden big rush of customers that came through. Most were the cafes loyal customers that came nearly everyday, others were truck drivers that were just passing through the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Tree Hill was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone, and in most circumstances that was considered a good thing, but at times it wasn't such a great thing. It meant that everyone knew everybody elses business as well as past. But there was no one that had a reputation like the Scott family which consisted of Keith Scott and his brother Dan as well as Dan's son Nathan, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, and Lucas and Cassie Scott, Dan's illegitamite children with Karen Roe. The Scotts were always in the spotlight for one reason or other.

Cassie was used to her family name always being in the newspaper or on a news report...she was used to it by now. It didn't even bother her that neither her or her twin brother Lucas were included, unless it was about how Dan had abandoned their mother when she was pregnant with them. Karen had been forced to raise twins on her own, but she had done it and managed to raise two of the brightest kids at Tree Hill High. What did bother Cassie was the fact that Dan Scott always managed to drag her mother's name in the mud and tried to tarnish Karen's reputation. Cassie was always determined to live up to her moms expectations, and that meant ignoring Dan's antics. Lucas on the otherhand, always seemed to get caught up in the middle of it, and was determined to beat Dan at his game. He wanted to make his mother proud, but sometimes Dan just got to him and it became hard.

Cassie and Lucas were alike in a lot of ways. They both had the same blue eyes and light complexion, the same smile and facial structure, but Lucas had blonde hair and Cassie was a brunette. They were both very different personality wise as well. Lucas was very quiet and reserved, he hardly got into any trouble, except when it came to dealing with Dan Scott at times. Cassie on the other hand was outgoing, talkative and outspoken. Sometimes her outspokeness got her into trouble, but for the most part she was pretty well rounded.

Cassie had been walking around the restaurant taking customers orders for nearly an hour now. Most of the customers knew her by name and were very chatty which sometimes got on her nerves when it was a busy time like now. Cassie was helping out her mom during her lunch break at school, as well as her free period in the afternoon. She did this only once in awhile when her mom found herself short staffed because one of the other waitresses had called in sick.

"Cas, order's up." She heard Sam, the chef call her.

Cassie smiled, nodded and then took the order to the rightful customer. The customer thanked her and handed her a small tip for her kindness. Cassie laughed and kissed the small bill in her hand.

"This is why I love lunch hour." Cassie said and rolled her eyes at her and Lucas best friend Haley. She and Haley had been friends since the first grade.

Haley shook her head at her friend, with a smile on her face. She had the same study hall as Cassie and had joined her in helping out Karen. "Well a tip is always nice, I guess." Haley said and made a face.

"Your just jealous Hales, because I got a tip and you didn't." Cassie laughed and handed her the money. "Here, it's just a dollar."

"Ha ha, thanks but I'm not that pathetic. I can make money on my own. Look I'm going to go wash dishes, your mom should be back from her break in a few. If you find you can't handle things on your own, just yell." Haley said, threw the wash cloth over her should, turned and walked into the small kitchen area.

Cassie laughed and shook her head. Truth be told, she could handle the cafe as well as anybody. She had been working there since she was 13 and helped her mom out before then since she could walk. She had been the one to get Haley a job there.

"Hey, some help over here." Cassie heard a voice and immediately recognized it. Her bright expression quickly changed, and annoyance took over. She wanted to ignore the customer all together, but knew that wasn't a good idea.

She walked over and as she did she heard the guy whisper "took her long enough" to his friend. Cassie knew these guys from her school, heck one of them was her brother Nathan, the one who never even noticed her. Cassie had always wanted to gain something of a relationship with Nathan, but nothing had ever happened to do just that.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Why don't you pull up a chair or you know a lap dance couldn't hurt." The guy with the baseball cap said and then laughed with his friends. Cassie knew his name was Tim Smith, and she had known he was a pig.

"Why don't I just get you another waitress." Cassie said her tone angry.

"Whoa, baby calm down. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some with the Tim." He said as he pointed to himself. "You know, you look as if you could use a little Tim-time."

"Shut up Tim." Nathan spat, then shot Cassie a look that said he was sorry. Cassie ignored him, knowing fully well he would just forget all about this incident.

"First of all you perve, I'd rather stick needles through my eyes then get any Tim-time, and second I do have the authority to kick you and your jerk friends out." Cassie spat.

"Whoa feisty. Just the way I like them." Tim said.

Cassie wanted to punch the smug grin from his face, but restrained herself. "Look, can I get you anything or can't I?" She asked.

"I'll have a plate of fries." Nathan said. "And a diet coke."

"Wow, I always thought you basketball players needed to stay in shape." Cassie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I ordered the diet coke, didn't I." Nathan smirked.

Cassie nodded and took the rest of the groups orders before giving it back to Sam in the kitchen. She then walked out and ran a few more orders through the till before looking over to a customer reading the newspaper on one of the bar-stools against the counter. Cassie laughed, knowing who it was she pulled the paper down the reveal the persons face.

"Well well well, anything about how I can get rid of annoying customers in there?" Cassie asked as the man laughed.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do." He shook his head then leaned over the counter and kissed her cheek. "How you doing baby-girl?"

Cassie smiled in response to her nickname. "I've been better, Uncle Keith." Keith had been calling her that since the day she was born. He was Cassie's father in everyway that counted. It was Cassie's wish to someday be able to call Keith her real father. She had always wanted to gain the courage to ask him to adopt her, and Lucas for that matter.

"Something about annoying customers?" Keith asked staring at his niece. He still couldn't get over how much Cassie resembled her mom. It never ceased to amaze him that just as he thought she couldn't look or act anymore like Karen, she went and did something that surprised him even more. He had loved this girl as his own since the day she was born, heck when she was younger he used to go around telling people she was his daughter, because in his heart she was, in every way that mattered.

"Oh, you know just your typical teenage guy with only one thing on his mind." Cassie said as she looked over and noticed Tim had walked up to the counter.

"So, listen me and my buddies over there...you know were always looking for a good time and you girl could really use a way to loosen up if you know why I mean." Tim whispered to her.

Cassie reached over and grabbed him by the ear, causing him to screech in pain. "Listen you little..." She bit her tongue before she said something she regretted. "You and your buddies can kiss my..."

"Cassie." Keith warned her. "Is this guy the one giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, this is him. He's been hassling me since he got in here." Cassie said, knowing how overprotective her Uncle was of her.

Keith grabbed Tim by the shoulder. "You leave this girl alone you here, or you'll answer to me." Keith warned. He then released Tim.

Tim stumbled back a few steps. "Dude, is this young dad?" He asked.

"Don't call me dude as if I'm one of your creepy friends." Cassie hissed. "But for your information, no. He's my Uncle."

"I'm her Uncle who's about to kick your smart ass butt right out of this town, if you don't leave her alone." Keith said giving Tim further warning.

Tim threw his hands up in the air in defeat and then walked away.

Just as he left, Karen entered the cafe having returned from what looked like the grocery store. "Hey, whats going on here?" She asked looking at her daughter and long time friend.

Cassie and Keith both just shook their heads and walked back to their respective places. Haley then walked out and took off her apron and tied back her hair.

"Cas, time to go." She said tugging her friends arm. Cassie looked at her watch and then nodded, taking off her apron. She then walked over to her mom.

"Sorry ma, but I gotta go." Cassie said. "All the customers have been looked after, so don't worry."

"Ok honey." Karen smiled. "Thanks for all your help today, I really appreciate it." Karen smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Your welcome, so does this mean that Luke can do the dishes after supper tonight instead of me?" Cassie asked.

Karen laughed. "We'll see. Talk to you tonight, and we will be discussing what I saw when I walked in here." She said gesturing to Cassie and Keith.

Keith looked at her as if he meant to say "who me."

Cassie laughed at her Uncle. "Well Uncle Keith, looks like I'll be seeing you tonight for supper then." Cassie laughed.

"See you then." Keith kissed her forehead as she walked out chatting with Haley.


	3. Watch Me Watching You

Tomorrow the Sun Will Shine

A few hours later school had ended and Cassie met Haley and Lucas outside her locker like she did almost everyday.

"So what's the agenda for this afternoon you guys?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Well I want to go to the Rivercourt and shoot some hoops with the guys." Lucas said. "You two can come if you want. I know how much you love to watch us play." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Hmm maybe Haley and I want to join in for once. You know Luke, I'm just as good as you." Cassie laughed and she spoke the truth. The one thing she have inherited from her father was her talent for basketball. She never really chose to do anything with her "gift" but she did like to shoot hoops now and then.

"We do?" Haley asked.

"Oh come on Hales, aren't you sick of sitting on the sidelines?" Cassie asked as the trio started walking.

"Not really. I suck." Haley said very matter-of-factly. "And I'm not afraid to admit it."

Cassie nodded knowingly. "No need to remind me." She laughed.

"Well you guys can play if you want to." Lucas said knowing his sister would more then likely choose to talk to Mouth and Jimmy. Cassie was just like one of the guys, she didn't mind getting down in the dirt once in a while.

"Sure what the heck." Cassie agreed. "You in Haley?"

"Actually I've got to get to work." Haley said.

"What? I checked the schedule before and my mom didn't have you working tonight. She's closing the café early." Cassie said.

Haley nodded. "I know, but I'm baby-sitting for my neighbor. I've got to earn some money to pay my parents back for the laptop."

"Ok, well then call you later?" Cassie asked and Haley nodded.

The group parted and Cassie was left alone with her brother, she didn't really mind it. Her and Luke had always gotten along for the most part. He was way overprotective of her, but she didn't usually mind. They arrived at the River court a short while later and Cassie immediately sat down next to Mouth and Jimmy who both had microphones in one hand and were pretending to be sports broadcasters. Cassie knew Mouth had a dream to become the next Dick Vital or something like that.

"Well well, today we are joined by a very special guest. Tree Hills very own Cassie Scott. And the crowd goes wild." Mouth laughed as he looked at Cassie. He had had a crush on her since the two became friends in fourth grade.

"Cassie do you have anything to say to our audience?" Jimmy asked holding the mike up to her.

"I would if there was an audience." Cassie joked then burst out laughing but then decided to play along. "Hey Tree Hill, what's shaken?"

"Man your sisters lookin' fine." Skills Taylor said to Lucas.

"Dude that's my sister." Lucas laughed. "Don't you even think of asking her out Skills, she's not your type."

"How do you know what my type is?" Skills asked jokingly.

"I just know its not my sister." Lucas said.

Just then everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Peyton Sawyer drove by in her vintage mustang with Brooke Davis in the passenger seat.

"Why don't you guys take a picture it'll last longer." Cassie yelled from the bleachers. "What's so great about Peyton Sawyer anyways?" She whispered to Mouth who shrugged in response.

"She's like a goddess or something." Jimmy said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. She saw her brother, Junk and Skills still staring in the direction Peyton's car had went.

"Peyton Sawyer, man she's got it all." Junk said to Lucas and Skills.

"I don't know, too much drama for me." Lucas said. "Now Brooke Davis is another story."

"Luke man, if you like her so much, tell her." Skills said getting slightly frustrated about his friends crush on Brooke Davis.

"I can't do that. We live in two different worlds. She doesn't even know I exist." Lucas said.

Cassie knew about her brothers feelings towards Brooke and felt sorry for him. She became angry as she thought about the reason she and Lucas were stuck living on the sidelines, completely separated from the rest of Tree Hill. It was all because of Dan Scott.

As Cassie sat watching Luke and the others play she saw a black SUV sitting behind some bushes. She knew who it was, the man had been watching her and her brother there for a few years now. Every once in a while his vehicle would pull up and just sit there for hours on end. She had never told anybody about who was watching them, but it did creep her out at times. He would never make himself known, but it wasn't hard to tell the SUV belonged to Dan Scott.

She watched as the SUV pulled away and quietly left to park. She decided that it was time for her to head home to help her mom with supper.

As she started walking away she couldn't help but think about what it would have been like if Dan had just made himself known to her and Lucas. It was something she had always wondered about and probably always would.


	4. Changes

Chapter 3

Nathan Scott walked out from his basketball practice to hear two voices coming from his Coach Whitey Durham's office. He recognized the coaches low, gruff voice but the other sounded oddly familiar but not at the same time.

Keith Scott sat in Whitey's office discussing the possibility of his other nephew joining the basketball team, over a beer. He and Whitey had their weekly chats, but this time it was about something a little more important.

"Coach you have to seem him play, I swear its like magic." Keith explained.

Whitey nodded along stopping to add his input. "And your doing this behind Karen's back? I don't know how much she would appreciate the idea that her boy may join the Raven's basketball team, and play in the same gym where she got her heart ripped out by your heartless SOB of a brother."

"You're right I didn't tell Karen because I knew she would be upset, but I'm begging you to give Lucas this chance. He's just as good, if not better then Nathan and it could really help him out when it comes time to start applying for scholarships. I will handle Karen later." Keith said.

"I don't know Keith, it doesn't feel right going behind Karen's back. But if you promise your just doing this for the boy." Whitey said.

Keith nodded. "Cross my heart. Now come with me."

Nathan had heard the whole conversation and hated every word of it. Lucas on the same team as he, it was just a set up for a whole lot of trouble. Nathan had always tried to keep his distance from that part of his family. It wasn't that he really hated Lucas or his sister, it was just that he was partially jealous. Sure he had a pretty good life on the outside, a big house, lots of money and a dad. But that dad was also Dan Scott. He had pushed and shoved Nathan his entire life and sometimes Nathan felt that Dan should have went to Lucas and Cassie and left him and his mom alone. But Nathan had been the unlucky one. Now he was being forced to play on the same team as the brother who he had avoided all these years. If Lucas was as good as Keith said he was, he could easily take Nathan's place on the team and take away any chance of Nathan getting a scholarship to college.

Nathan quickly left the locker room before Keith and Whitey saw him.

Keith drove to the Rivercourt where Lucas was playing basketball with some of his friends. Cassie was sitting on the bleachers with her coat wrapped tightly around her, cheering on her brother.

"See Coach. He's amazing." Keith said.

"I'll admit he's good, but are you sure putting him on the team is a great idea? I mean he would be playing with the brother he has avoided contact with for so long, and he would more then likely have more run ins with Danny." Whitey said.

Keith nodded. "I know, but I think he could handle it. He's a strong kid, and if he can't he always has me to back him up."

"You love that kid a lot don't you." Whitey said smiling.

Keith again nodded. "Like he was my own, and in my heart he is. I would do anything for Karen and her kids."

"What about the girl? What's her story?" Whitey asked pointing to Cassie. "She sure does remind me of Karen at that age. I've seen her around the school and everytime I do I think I've gone back 17 years and am looking right at Karen."

"She's just like her mother. She's bright, funny and beautiful. It's just a shame she's had to go through a life like she has. You know Karen didn't have much growing up either but what she did have was the love of two good parents and Cassie has grown up with just as much love as her mother did." Keith smiled at the young girl.

"Does she play basketball like her brother? I suppose it would be a good thing if she didn't because then she really wouldn't have any of Dan in her."

"Well she can play pretty well, heck she's just as good as her brother when she wants to be. But she never really wanted to be a basketball star. Shes always been more of a dancer. She was in dance lessons for years but then quit when money started becoming a problem. She's given up a lot and she's been through a lot more then most girls her age, but Cassie is probably one of the happiest kids you'll ever meet." Keith said. "I've been trying to get her to join the Cheer squad but she doesn't really want too."

"Too bad, the Ravens Cheersquad could use a level headed girl like her." Whitey said. "Well I've seen all I need to see, I'll talk to Lucas about joining the team, and you handle talking to Karen."


	5. Places You Fear the Most

Chapter 4

The next day Lucas walked out of the gym and spotted his sister sitting on a bench in the courtyard talking to Mouth and Haley. Cassie noticed the odd expression on her brother's face.

"Luke, you feeling ok?" She asked.

Lucas slowly nodded still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "C..coach Durham asked me to play for the Ravens."

Cassie's face immediately split into a wide grin as she jumped into her brothers arms to hug him. "Luke thats awesome, Coach Durham only picks the best and he obviously spotted something in you. You deserve it."

Haley nodded right along with Cassie. "She's right Luke, you deserve the best."

"I know, its just weird. I mean he's hardly ever even said a word to me then just out of the blue he asks me to play." Lucas said.

"Yeah that is a little weird." Cassie said knowing who was responsible. She had seen her Uncle at the park last night with Whitey. "Look Luke, I gotta go. Tell mom I'll be home in time for supper."

Lucas nodded as she got up and walked away.

Cassie grabbed her bus pass and hopped the bus to downtown Tree Hill where her Uncle's body shop was.

She walked in the back door and into her Uncles office where he was on the phone with a customer. He waved to her as she sat down.

"Yeah Mr. Anderson I'll send someone to tow your truck." He then hung up the phone, called one of the mechanics to get the truck out and then focussed his attention on his niece.

"Cassie, honey what are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"Lucas told me Whitey asked him to join the baskebetball team today. You know anything about that?" Cassie asked and watched as her Uncle's expression turned to one of mocked shock.

"Lucas made the high school basketball team? Thats incredible, what a surprise." Keith said knowing his niece had already caught onto his little game.

"Uh huh. Just as I suspected. It was you at the Rivercourt last night." Cassie said proudly.

"Baby-girl I don't know what your talking about." Keith says.

"Uncle Keith you are very good at many things, but lying isn't one of them." Cassie laughed. "I saw you last night with Coach Durham. You got him to ask Lucas to join the team, admit it."

Keith slowly nodded in defeat. "You caught me. So what do you have to sat about it?"

"I'm fine with it. I think its cool that Lucas is joining to team, my mom on the other hand may be a different story." Cassie said.

"I know, I still need to find a way to tell her. She's not going to like it." Keith said imagining the look on Karen's face when Lucas tells her.

"No, she's not...but maybe she won't take it so badly." Cassie said knowing that was a lie.

"Cas, you know your mom better then anyone what do you think she will say." Keith asked.

"I know your right she is going to be furious but maybe she'll never find out you were the one who got him on the team."

"I can't lie to your mom anymore then I could lie to you or your brother. She is going to find out the whole truth." Keith said.

"Well in the mean time what do you say you come over for dinner tonight. If my mom finds out tonight at least it won't seem like we were trying to keep something from her on purpose." Cassie said.

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Keith offered and together they closed up the body shop and drove back to Karens.

Keith and Cassie both arrived home in time to hear Karen tell Lucas to take his jersey off and Lucas yelling that he wouldn't.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you, Coach Durham left it for me and this afternoon he asked me to play." Lucas said as he followed Karen into the small kitchen where Keith and Cassie stood.

"So I see you couldn't wait to tell her Luke." Cassie said.

"You knew about this Cas?" Karen asked her daughter who nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry mom." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry to Karen, it was all my idea. I thought that if I got Lucas on the team then he would have a chance to finally fit in and maybe then Cassie would too. I did it for the kids." Keith said trying to make her understand.

"You went to Whitey? Keith you know better then anyone how I feel about the Ravens, how I feel about having to go back into that gym." Karen said.

"Mom this isn't about you." Cassie said losing her temper. She didn't want to yell or hurt Karen but enough was enough. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe this could help Luke get into a good college, that maybe not everything is about you. We all understand why you don't want to go back into that gym, but maybe its time to face your fears."

Karen looked at both her kids and then Keith before leaving the room. Keith turned to both of Lucas and Cassie.

"I'll talk to her. You two stay in here and help with supper." Keith instructed.

For the next twenty minutes the only sound that could be heard was the sound of yelling and finally things settled down and Keith managed to convince Karen to change her mind.

"Well Luke, your good to go. Your mom isn't happy with this, but she will try to accept it." Keith said as he patted Lucas on the back.

Cassie walked into the living room with her moms supper and sat down next to Karen.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Cassie stated.

Karen turned to her daughter. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset over a game, you were right. This is about you and Lucas and you two doing what is best for the two of you. I'm sorry I got so mad."

"I didn't mean to lose my temper. I just got so worked up. You have to understand, Uncle Keith was only trying to help." Cassie said.

"I know, its just hard you know. In that gym was when he told me he would go to college without me, that he wouldn't be apart of your lives. I just don't know if I'm ever going to be able to step foot in that gym." Karen cried.

"Mom, you are the strongest person I know, you can do anything. You always told me to face my fears head on, not to run from them. Well why don't you take your own advice for once." Cassie laughed and reached forward to wipe a tear from her moms eye.

"Your right. When did you get to be so grown-up?" Karen smiled.

"Hmm I think it was somewhere between third and fourth grade." Cassie laughed. "Come on, lets go eat supper." She said as they walked back into the kitchen together.

Meanwhile...

Nathan was not happy about having Lucas join the team. Something had to be done and fast. He called Tim and waited for an answer.

"Hello." Tim's said his voice groggy as if he had just woken up.

"Hey man, did you hear about Pucas joining the team?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I heard. It's all around school, how are you dealing with it?" Tim asked.

"Something has to be done to stop it." Nathan said. "And I have a plan."

"Which is?" Tim asked getting excited. He always loved to be involved in Nathan's plans.

"Well first we challenge the loser to a basketball game. If he can survive that and prove he is good enough then he can join the team." Nathan said.

"That's your plan? Man, I thought you wanted to do something cool. I thought you wanted to stop him from joining the team." Tim said.

"I do, which is why if he does make the team we will have to haze him until he quits. And here's the truly brilliant part, to get to know the real Lucas, you know what he fears and use it against him I'm going to get close to those who are closest to him." Nathan smirked to himself.

"And who would that be?" Tim asked.

"His sister...or sorry our sister and Haley that girl he's always with in the hall." Nathan said.

"Thats brilliant. Dude your so called sister is smokin'." Tim laughed.

"If you ever say that about her again, I will kick your ass." Nathan said then laughed and hung up truly proud of himself.


	6. The First Game

Chapter 5

The next few days passed quickly as Lucas got ready for his first big game as an official Raven. So far his practices with the team had been fairly tame with only the occasional run in with Nathan and Tim. Cassie had come to watch almost every practice with Haley sometimes tagging along. The big day finally approached and Lucas had woken up and left the house at the crack of dawn to go for a jog to warm up, Cassie had insisted on tagging with him.

"So Luke, are you ready for this afternoon?" Cassie asked her brother.

"I guess so, its just a game right. I mean it's not like I'm the team star or whatever, that's Nathan's job." Lucas said.

"I don't know about that. The pressure is kind of on you. Think about it; your Dan Scott's son, people are expecting you to play amazingly well." Cassie reminded him.

Lucas suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Thanks Cas, I wasn't nervous about the game up until you reminded me of that."

Cassie suddenly felt horrible. She hadn't meant to make him more nervous. "I'm sorry Luke, but you know me, Haley, Mom, Keith and all the guys from the Rivercourt will be there to cheer you on." She said trying to make him feel a little better.

They arrived at Karen's Cafe where their mom had been working for the last couple of hours serving breakfast to the morning crowd. The big rush was pretty well gone so the place was pretty dead with the exception of a few people in the corner sitting with their laptops open on the tables, drinking a coffee.

"Morning mom." Cassie said cheerfully as she walked behind the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. Her mom really hated that she drank the stuff.

"Cassie." Karen sighed. "That stuff is going to stunt your growth."

"Sorry ma." Cassie laughed. "That's not going to scare me, besides I'm pretty tall as it is and I don't care if I don't grow another inch or two."

Karen just shook her head in frustration as Cassie got Lucas some to-go breakfast as he had to be at the warm-up in twenty minutes.

Lucas grabbed his breakfast and stood up. Just as he was about to leave Cassie yanked him back and hugged him as tight as she could.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked pulling away.

"That was just for good luck today, not that you'll need it. Your an awesome player Luke." Cassie said being completely honest.

"Thanks Cass, see you guys at the game." Luke said as he exited the cafe and headed to the highschool.

A couple of hours later it was about time to head over to watch the game. Haley and Keith had both joined Karen and Cassie at the cafe.

"So how is Luke doing this morning?" Haley asked.

Cassie shrugged. "He seemed ok up until I mentioned that everyone was going to expect him to play great because he's a Scott."

"So he should have already known that." Haley said.

"Well I think he did, but he had just kind of tried to forget about it and I think I kind of forced him to think about it more and now the pressure is getting to him." Cassie said. "Hales if he loses then it will be all my fault."

"Cassie don't say that. Lucas knows you mean well and he knows you love him." Keith said having overheard the entire conversation.

"Thanks Uncle Keith, I hope your right." Cassie said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Keith joked. "Now its time for us to go. You ready Karen?" He asked.

Karen shook her head. "I'm not going, I've decided to keep the cafe open, we could use the extra business."

Cassie knew what her mom was doing and didn't like it. "Mom, the cafe can afford to lose a couple of hours of business. Your son is playing his first major game today and he'll be devastated if you miss it."

"Sweetie I'm sure my being there is not going to affect Lucas' playing all that much." Karen assured her daughter as well as herself.

"But mom, I told Luke you'd be there. He needs all of us. The pressure is going to be a lot for him to handle." Cassie said.

Keith agreed with Cassie. "I think your making a big mistake Karen."

Haley understood where Karen was coming from. "You guys, leave her alone. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to run into you know who."

"Thank you, Haley." Karen said gratefully.

"Ok fine, mom stay. Don't face your fears like your always telling me and Luke to do. If you ask me that's totally hipicritical." Cassie said sounding angry as she walked out of the restaurant behind Keith and Haley leaving Karen alone to think about her actions.

Meanwhile at the gym...

Nathan had decided to skip his plan A and go straight to plan B figuring it would be more fun. Instead of making Lucas prove he was worthy of joining the team he would make him prove he had what it takes to survive being on the team. And with what Nathan had planned, he would quit the team completely. He was about to set his plan in motion as he waited for Lucas to finish getting ready. Lucas walked out of the changing rooms and straight into Nathan's overpowering face.

"So you ready for the big game?" Nathan asked him.

"What's it to you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh nothing, you know I just figured I hadn't exactly welcomed you to the team officially. So that's why the guys decided we'd throw a welcome party in your honor. Tonight at my parents beach house. Everyone will be there including the cheerleaders. If you want to you can invite your sister and that other girl, you know the tutor whats her name Bailey..."

"Its Haley and you and I have never gotten along so why would you invite me to this party of yours?" Lucas asked.

"I did say it was in your honor didn't I?" Nathan asked and Lucas nodded. "Look man, were going to have to learn to get along if were going to be on the same team for the next few months. And you know we do share a father, and sister for that matter."

"Fine, but it you have anything planned, you leave Cassie out of it." Lucas warned.

Nathan nodded as Whitey entered and told them it was game time.


	7. New Friends

Chapter 6

The game started and within minutes the Ravens took the lead because of Nathan scoring 6 points within 2 minutes. Lucas was trying his best considering he was really feeling the pressure from all eyes being on him, the new kid and to top that Dan Scott's son. He also wondered why his mom didn't seem to be at the game. He had seen Keith, Cassie and Haley come in and sit in the third row of the bleachers, but his mom was nowhere it sight. He kept shooting glances at Cassie who just raised her shoulders at him and gave him a look that said she didn't really know what had happened.

Nathan had been doing his best to keep the ball from getting to Lucas, everytime one of the other teammates got the ball he would get in the open, sometimes directly in front of Lucas and grab the ball. Whitey had decided enough was enough and called a time out.

"Nathan, what is your problem?" Whitey shouted at his best player.

"Nothing, it just seems like I'm the only one trying as usual." Nathan said being his cocky self. Lucas and the of the players just shook their heads saying that wasn't true.

"Let me tell you something Scott, I'm the coach and your the player. You do as I say or I'll bench you, I don't care if you are the shooting guard or that your father is Dan." Whitey directed the direction at Nathan and then addressed all the players. "From now on, if someone is in the open you pass to them, no matter who it is." Whitey shot a sympathetic look at Lucas.

As the halfway point came the Raven's were still in the lead, but things still hadn't improved. Nathan was still a ball hog and the one time Lucas did have the ball he ended up losing it to the opposing team. He really wasn't playing his best. Soon the buzzer rang saying it was halftime. Cassie decided to take this time to talk to her brother who had went into the hall for a drink.

"Luke, you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Lucas shook his head. "You saw me in there Cas, I suck."

"Your just having an off night, it happens." Cassie said remaining positive.

"Cassie when it comes to basketball I don't have off nights." Lucas said.

Cassie nodded knowing her brother had never played as bad as he was playing that night. "Nathan's not helping anything. He's such a jerk." Cassie said as she got a small smile out of Lucas.

"Do you know where mom is?" Lucas asked hoping his mom was inside the gym with Keith and he had just missed her.

"She's at the cafe. She wanted to come tonight Luke, but she decided the cafe needed to stay open to make some money." Cassie said telling only half the truth.

"You forget I'm your twin brother, I can see right through you. I know when you're lying." Lucas said. "So tell me the truth. Mom didn't want to come tonight."

Cassie slowly nodded her head. "I think she really did want to come, but she just got scared."

"Scared of what?" Lucas said sounding a little angry and betrayed.

"Scared of him. Scared of confronting her past and being smacked with a hundred memories in the process." Cassie said.

"Well she's always the one telling us never to run away from our problems and yet here she is." Lucas said.

"Look Luke, just think of how you'd feel in her shoes." Cassie suggested.

Lucas thought for a second and then shook it off. "Whatever, look Cas, I got to go back and play. But before I do I'm supposed to ask you and Hales about coming to a party with me at Nathan's beach house, apparently its a welcome party for me."

Cassie looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

Lucas just shrugged. "Just think about it and run it by Haley." He said as he jogged off back into the direction of the gym.

Just as Cassie was about to turn and follow him in she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and stared into the face of the head cheerleader Brooke Davis and her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked Brooke. She had known Brooke since kindergarten and never once had she spoken to her.

Brooke just stared at her and then completely ignored the tone in Cassie's voice.

"You're Cassie Scott right?" Brooke asked as Cassie nodded in response. "Cool, I'm Brooke Davis and this is Peyton."

"I know who you are, I've known you for years." Cassie reminded them.

"Brooke she's in our algebra and Biology class." Peyton explained to her clueless friend.

"Oh right sorry." Brooke said. "Well I just wanted to introduce myself but I guess I didn't really need to."

"No you really didn't." Cassie said and started to walk away.

"Look Cassie, I'm sorry. I really do want to talk to you." Brooke said sounding genuine.

"Well ok, what about?" Cassie asked still keeping her guard up.

"Your brother, Lucas." Brooke said.

"Oh ok." Cassie didn't know what was up with Brooke's sudden interest in her brother.

"Is he single? He's really cute, I can't believe I never noticed him before." Brooke said.

_Of course as soon as he join's the basketball team he is suddenly Mr. Popularity. _Cassie thought to herself. "Yeah he is single."

"Good." Brooke said.

"Please just don't hurt him. Luke's not like most guys, he actually does have a heart." Cassie said. "Unlike your boyfriend." She said to Peyton.

Peyton just shrugged knowing Cassie was right.

"Hey you know, we should hang out sometime. What do you like to do? Play basketball like your brothers?" Brooke asked.

Cassie shook her head not knowing why they wanted to pay attention to her, not two seconds ago they had been asking about her brother.

"I like to dance and shop when I get the chance..." Cassie said but didn't get to finish her sentence as Brooke's sudden screeching interrupted everything.

"You like to dance and shop!?!" Brooke said excitedly. "So do I. Girl where have you been hiding?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you know, your school." Cassie said sarcastically.

Peyton let out a small laugh, she found herself liking this girl. Why didn't Nathan ever want to pay attention to his sister?

"You should totally join the cheerleading squad. You know I'm captain. And you could definitely fit right in." Brooke squeeled.

"Brooke, don't force it on her." Peyton said trying to calm her friend.

"Ugh I don't know. I mean I do love to dance, but I don't know if cheerleadings for me." She said.

"Oh come on, I could totally teach you all the moves and everything that comes with being a cheerleader."

"Brooke, I'm sure she knows. Her mom was a former cheer captain like you." Peyton said and Brooke's eyes widened.

"Your mom was a cheerleader, well now you totally have to be on the team." Brooke said tugging on Cassie's arms.

Cassie nodded. "My mom, Karen Roe, was a cheerleader when my so called father was the basketball star."

"So its your typical jock falling for the prom queen type of romance?" Peyton asked as Cassie smiled.

"I guess you could say that." Cassie laughed. "But seriously I don't know if I'm cheerleader material. I mean I'm not all that perky and I definitely don't listen to the cheesy pop tunes you listen too."

"What are you into?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Mmm probably bands you've never heard of, The Constantines, Jack's Mannequin, Nada Surf and I also like Led Zepplin." Cassie said as she saw Peyton's eyes widen and Brooke's jaw drop.

"Peyton she's you."

Peyton nodded and Cassie looked confused.

"I love the same bands. Ok now you and I have to hang out." Peyton said.

"Wow, a cheerleader who loves Led. Who knew?" Cassie laughed.

"So will you think about joining?" Brooke asked.

"Fine." Cassie agreed. "Well see you guys later I guess."


	8. Not Ready to Make Nice

Chapter 8

It was down to the last thirty-seconds of the game and the opposing team the "Wilcats" were now one point ahead of the Ravens. The next basket would determine who would win the game. All eyes were on Nathan Scott to go for the win, but due to his consistent lack of respect towards his coach, he had been benched. The spectators were now losing all hope of an undefeated season, unless someone could make a goal in the next thirty-seconds.

Tim passed the ball to Matt Skiller and Matt passed it back as he soon found himself double teamed. Tim looked desperately for someone to pass the ball to and noticed Lucas Scott in the corner about 15 ft away from the net. Nobody was guarding him as people had long since gave up, he was playing his worst game ever. Tim screamed his name and Lucas turned around in complete shock as the ball was passed to him.

The buzzer read fiver seconds as he positioned the ball to shoot. Soon three seconds came and Lucas threw the ball, the crowd went completely quiet and suddenly the ball hit the rim and bounced off. The Ravens had lost their first game of the season and things were already turning bleak.

Lucas fell to the ground, completely shocked and sad that he missed the basket. If he had been on the Rivercourt he could have made that shot no problem. But due to all the pressures of being in that gym, he found himself at his worst. Everyone shook their heads as they walked past him and from the corner of his eye Lucas could see Dan smirking at him, as if this is what he expected. Lucas just glared at him as he got up and walked over to where Keith and Cassie stood next to Whitey.

Cassie gave her brother a hug as soon as he stepped up to them.

"What was that a pity hug?" Lucas asked bitterly.

"Luke, you did the best you could. Thats all you can ask for." Keith said trying to remain positive and helpful.

"I agree with Uncle Keith." Cassie said. "You tried, so what if you didn't necessarily succeed. We all have our bad moments. We love you anyways" Cassie said.

Lucas only nodded. "Wait, where's Haley? I she to ashamed to be seen with me now?"

Cassie shook her head. "She made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as the game ended. Look there she is." Cassie said as she pointed in the direction of Haley who stood talkig to some guy with his back turned.

Everyone watched in surprise as the guy turned around and revealed himself to be Nathan. Nathan walked with Haley back to the group.

"Look man, you still up for that party?" Nathan asked.

"Even after I completely ruined the teams chances at an undefeated season?" Lucas asked.

Nathan nodded. "There's always next year. And if it helps your sister and friend Haley here have already agreed to come."

Cassie looked at Nathan confused. "I have?" She asked.

Haley darted a glare at her.

"I guess I have. Well Luke, what do you say? Maybe it'll take your mind off of things." Cassie encouraged.

"Or maybe it'll make things worse." Nathan mumbled under his breath as he let out a mischievious smirk without anyone noticing. "Uncle Keith it was good to see you, see the rest of you guys later." Nathan said as he walked away.

"Bye Nathan." Keith called to his nephew.

"What was that?" Cassie laughed. "Since when does Nathan Scott acknowledge that he has a family?"

"Maybe things are turning up for the better." Haley said. "He seemed ok to me."

"Yeah Hales, he was totally flirting with you." Cassie said.

"He was not, he was just being nice. He invited me to the party and said you and Luke were going." Haley said.

"Something just isn't right." Lucas commented still feeling weery of the situation.

"I agree." Cassie conquered. "But lets just try and have a good time tonight. So you'll never guess who was talking to me outside the gym at halftime."

"Brooke and Peyton." Haley said. "Yeah I saw them. What's up with that?"

"I have no idea, but Peyton actually seemed kind of cool for the all of 5 seconds that I talked to her. And Brooke was well Brooke." Cassie said.

"Something is definitely going down, and I'm going to find out what." Lucas said.

"Look you guys head to the party, Luke I'll talk to your mom." Keith suggested and they all agreed.


	9. Dangerous Times, Second Chances

Dangerous Times and Second Chances

Lucas, Haley and Cassie arrived at the party a short while later. Most of the guests were already there, so it was difficult to find a decent parking spot. They got out of the car and and stared in complete awe of the beach house. It was a large white house, no more like a mansion, with large windows, a big front entrance and a large balcony overlooking the ocean. Most people were dancing on the balcony, some were attempting to jump off as it wasn't a large drop, but were not very successful.

"This is the beach house." Haley exclaimed. "I wonder what the house is like."

"It's big." Lucas said. He and Cassie had seen the outside of it once or twice with their Uncle. "About twice as big as this one."

"God Lucas, you could fit five of our houses into this place, maybe more." Cassie said a little sounding jealous.

Lucas just ignored her comment. He knew Dan had taken a lot from them over the years, not paying financial support to their mom, but the fact that Nathan got a life of luxury to this extent made his blood boil. Life really wasn't fair.

"Look let's just try and make it through tonight ok." Lucas said. "Cas, you stick with me." Lucas said suddenly showing his overprotective brother side.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Lucas I'm not a baby." She said.

"Fine, but if you have any problems, anybody harrasses you, you come find me. Understood?" Lucas asked.

Cassie nodded. "I'll catch you guys later, I'm going to explore some."

Cassie walked through the large crowd of people and found her way to the bar.

"What can I get you baby?" Some guy asked. Cassie recognized him from school, he was obviously drunk as he was slurring his words and stumbling,

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just want a club soda." Cassie said as she grabbed her drink and walked the other way.

She walked into the living room area and found a girl surrounded by a bunch of guys obviously looking for only one thing. Suddenly she found a hand reach up her shirt.

Cassie screamed and turned quickly to find Tim Smith staring back at her.

"So you do have a wild side." Tim said as he came closer to her.

"What do you want, creep?" Cassie asked.

"You know what I want." Tim said thinking she was teasing him. "You."

"Leave me alone, freak." She screamed as he kept coming towards her and backed her up against a wall putting his hands on either side of her so she wouldn't escape.

"There's nobody here to help you. These people, they are all too drunk." Tim smiled at her. "And your daddy or Uncle or whatever that guy is ain't going to help."

Cassie didn't know what to do, suddenly she saw Brooke and Peyton in the corner of the room both staring at her wide eyed.

"Nobody's going to help you, so you may as well give up." Tim continued.

"They will." Cassie said as she kneed him in the groin and watched as Brooke hit him over the head with a glass, knocking him out. Peyton ran over and made sure Cassie was ok.

"You alright?" Peyton asked.

Cassie nodded. "Thanks, I thought he was going to do..s.something to me." She cried as tears formed in her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you now." Peyton said as she hugged Cassie.

Brooke walked back over. "Come with us. We'll clean you up."

Cassie nodded as she followed them.

Meanwhile in another part of the house Haley had lost track of where Lucas was. Last she had seen him he was playing some game with a bunch of people in the kitchen. Haley sighed as she wondered around aimlessly until she smacked right into someone.

"Oww." She said as she grabbed her hat that had fallen to the ground.

"Sorry." The person she had run into said as he bent down to pick up the hat. "Hi again."

Haley smiled slightly. He sure was cute. "Hi." She said shyly.

"So you did show." Nathan said as they stood up.

Haley nodded. "I said I would didn't I."

Nathan smiled. "You sure did. Look you want something to eat? I know this probably a crazy party, but I'm sure there is still food around somewhere."

Haley laughed. "Sounds good." She was seeing a side of Nathan Scott she had never seen before.

He handed her a small bag of chips. "I rescued these from the kitchen."

"Thanks, but ugh sour cream and onion isn't exactly my favorite." Haley said as she made a face.

"Oh sorry, here take these." Nathan handed her his all dressed chips.

"Much better, so why did you really invite Lucas?" Haley asked. "It's not like you guys have ever really talked."

Nathan shrugged. "I guess maybe its time for things to change. Maybe this party could help that process. But there is kind of a specific reason I invited you."

"Really and what reason was that?"

"Well I kind of need tutoring for english and math and science. Actually pretty much everything except gym, and well I heard you were the best." Nathan said.

"So basically your just trying to butter me up?" Haley asked pretending to be offended.

"Well not exactly..." Before Nathan could finish his sentence Peyton came running into the room.

"Nathan." She said. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Peyton can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" He told his girlfriend.

"I don't care ok. Your friend Tim almost raped your sister." Peyton screamed tired of her boyfriend's disrespect towards her.

"What?" Nathan and Haley both screamed at the same time.

"Is Cassie ok?" Haley asked and Peyton nodded.

"Brooke and I found her before it was too late. But she's really shook up." Peyton said.

"I'm going to get Lucas and were going to get out of here. This party was a bad idea." Haley said grabbing her hat before heading off to look for Lucas.

Nathan got up and followed Peyton to where Cassie was sitting in the upstairs bedroom. She had tears streaming from her eyes and her face was red and her eyes puffy.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"What do you care?" Cassie spat.

"Look, we may not know each other but I would never wish this kind of thing on anyone." Nathan said.

Cassie could see he meant it and let down her guard just slightly. "Well in that case I'm fine. You can go now."

Nathan sat down beside Cassie. "I'm not going to leave you until I know your safe."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Cassie asked.

"Because...because I really do want to get to know you. I kind of always have, just never admitted it. And I want to be able to help you. I know what my dad did was horrible and I hate that you and Lucas had to grow up like that. But I want to help." Nathan said.

Cassie looked at him as if he were crazy. "You honestly think five minutes of talking with me are going to erase 17 years of ignorance?" Cassie asked. "It doesn't work that way."

"I know but its at least a start. What do you say? Maybe you and I could hang out sometime, you know shoot some hoops or whatever?" Nathan asked seeming genuine enough.

Cassie didn't know where this was coming from but he did seem sincere. "Well I guess that would be ok."

"Cool, name the time and place." Nathan said as Lucas entered the room, looking extremely concerned for his sister.

"You ok?" He asked as he raced to her side.

Cassie nodded. Lucas looked at Nathan before grabbing him by the collar. "Where is your friend Tim?"

Nathan shrugged Lucas off of him. "He's already been taken care of by Brooke and Peyton, so relax"

"When I get my hands on him, I swear I will kill him." Lucas bellowed.

"Luke please, just take me home." Cassie said. Lucas nodded.

"Come on lets go." He said as he took her arm and followed Haley out the door. Just before she left Cassie turned and mouthed the words "Thank you" to Nathan.


	10. There's Your Trouble

Chapter 9

The following day after the party Cassie awoke and was immediately hit with memories of the previous night. Neither she or Lucas had told Karen as she was asleep when they got home and they didn't want to disturb her. Lucas was still a little angry at his mom for missing his game, but that was the least of his problems considering what had happened the night before.

Cassie heard a knock at her door and saw Lucas enter.

"Your awake?" Lucas asked.

Cassie nodded. "I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"I know what you mean. Are you ok? Do you want anything?" Lucas said and yawned.

"Nah I'm ok. What about you? I mean where did you disappear too?" Cassie asked curious seriously wanting to forget the previous night's incident.

"That's not important, the important thing is that we figure out what to do about what happened to you." Lucas exclaimed.

"Luke, I don't want to do anything about it, nothing really happened. It could have been much worse then it was. Thank god Brooke and Peyton were there." Cassie said.

Lucas nodded in agreement. He would have to thank them later. "Look Cas, we have to tell somebody. I mean what if Tim comes after you again."

"He's not going to after what Brooke did to him. Or had done to him I should say." Cassie laughed at the memory.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked wondering why his sister was suddenly smiling.

"She got some guy that she had been flirting with to get Tim out of the house and let's just say he won't be hurting another girl any time soon." Cassie smiled.

"Ok." Lucas said getting the idea.

Just then they both heard another knock at the door. Karen popped her head in.

"Hey mom." Cassie said and Lucas just looked at her.

"Hey you guys. Why are you both huddled in Cassie's room?" Karen asked.

"No reason, we were just talking." Cassie said.

"Oh ok. So how was the party?"

"It was alright." Cassie lied. "I met a couple new friends."

Karen nodded. "That' great honey." She said sincerely. "What about you Lucas?"

Lucas just shrugged still a little angry at Karen and now Cassie for lying to their mom. "Like Cas said it was alright."

Karen looked down. She had know Lucas would be angry but she had hoped that he would get over it after some rest. Obviously she had been wrong.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I really wanted to be there. I'm sorry that you didn't play all that well. Maybe it was partly my fault, but I'm sure you will do better next time." Karen attempted an apology.

"Whatever mom, I'm not sure I still want to be on the team." Lucas said.

"Why did something happen?" Karen asked as she came into the room and sat down on the other side of Cassie's bed.

Lucas just looked at Cassie urging her to tell the truth. Karen noticed his glance towards his sister. Cassie didn't budge whatsoever.

"No, nothing. Just the typical Nathan being a jerk." Lucas said and Karen nodded.

"I'm sorry he's putting you through all this." Karen said putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Ugh mom, would it be ok if I went out for awhile?" Cassie asked.

"Sure sweetie, where do you want to go?" Karen asked.

"Well I kind of just want to take a walk. Alone." She darted a look at her brother.

"Ok, but be back in time for breakfast. Your Uncle Keith is coming over supposedly he has some big news." Karen said as she got up.

Cassie nodded. "Ok sounds good. Thanks mom."

Karen smiled at her daughter and then looked at Lucas. "Luke, I am really sorry."

Lucas just nodded in her direction as Karen exited the room.

Cassie got up and looked at her brother. "Goodbye..."

"Cas we need to talk to mom and Keith." Lucas said.

"No, we really don't. Now please leave Luke. I need some time alone." Cassie said.

"Fine, but later we talk." Lucas said as he got up and went back to his room.

Cassie just rolled her eyes.


	11. Getting Closer

Chapter 10

Cassie decided to take a walk down to the Rivercourt. She had been coming there ever since she could remember and when she was upset it became her sanctuary. This place allowed her to think without being disturbed and that was exactly what she needed right now; peace and quiet. She sat down at one of the benches along the river and turned on her ipod.

She didn't hear footsteps approach the bench until someone sat down next to her. She looked up half expecting it to be Lucas, but to her surprise it was Nathan.

"What are you like stalking me now?" Cassie asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Nathan shrugged. "Nah, I know this is where your brother hangs out, so I figured I would give it a try and see if you were here."

"Why were you looking for me?" Cassie asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. So are you?" Nathan asked. "I'm really sorry Tim was such a jerk to you last night."

"I'm alright, I just really wish people would stop asking me if I'm ok." Cassie sighed. "So why do you even care? Its not like you've ever really talked to me these last 17 years, why now?"

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking, you know. I decided that it was time I tried to be a better person and to start off I would reconnect with my family, including you." Nathan said.

"Well you sound sincere, but no offense or anything its going to take a lot more then that." Cassie said.

"Cassie, I really do mean well. I really want to get to know you. I wish I could take back these last 17 years, but I can't so why can't we start off on a new foot?" Nathan asked.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because my brother hates you and because since he has started the basketball team you and your friends have done nothing but torment him."

"I invited him to a freakin party." Nathan said. "The party we threw in his honor."

Cassie looked at him like he was crazy. "That party was just an excuse for you and your friends to terrorize him more, whatever happened last night when he went off really made him angry. He wouldn't even tell me what happened and we tell eachother almost everything." Cassie said.

"Look I'm sorry if something did happen to Lucas last night, I wasn't with him." Nathan said.

"No you were to busy pretending to flirt with my best friend, Haley who may I also remind you is Lucas' best friend as well." Cassie said frustratedly.

"Who says I was pretending?" Nathan asked.

"Look Nathan, whatever your doing just stop it ok. If your out to hurt my brother, you really will never be able to reconnect with your so called family because I will never forgive you."

"Why do you do it?"

Cassie was confused. "Do what?"

"Put up this wall. Whenever someone tries to get close to you, you won't let them through" Nathan said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Cassie said defensively.

"Yes you do. I'm trying to get through to you right now and your pushing me away." Nathan said.

"Maybe that's because you've given me no reason to trust you." Cassie spat back.

"Fair enough, but Cassie I'm completely serious about wanting to get to know you. In fact I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

Cassie could see by the look in his eye that he was being sincere, either that or he was a damn good actor. She sighed. "Well I guess maybe I could give you a chance, but you have to do me a favor and I'm not going to lie to you, for you this will be a big one."

Nathan nodded for her to go on. "Ok shoot."

"If I agree to give you a chance you have to agree to leave my brother alone. That means no more torturing him at practice, no more taking his clothes from his locker and no more inviting him to parties when you don't really want him there." Cassie said.

Nathan thought for a minute. "Ok I can live with that. Besides Haley already made me promise the same thing to her when I got her to agree to tutor me."

"Haley is tutoring you?" Cassie asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah for English, Science, and Math."

"Your failing all those classes?"

"Unfortunately and my moms threatening me with making me quit the team if my grades don't improve." Nathan sighed.

"Wow, but like that would ever happen. Dan would never allow it." Cassie said.

Nathan shrugged. "I guess, but part of being a better person means improving myself and my abilities, so to do that I need better grades."

"Well good luck with the whole self improvement thing." Cassie laughed and then stood up. "I better be going, I told my mom and brother that I was only going for a short walk. I'm pretty sure they both know where I am but I still want to get back in time for breakfast, my mom is the best cook in the world and she also makes the best pancakes ever." Cassie said.

Nathan smiled. "I wish my mom were home more to cook. You're lucky to be so close to your mom."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah I am. Look I'll see you around."

Nathan nodded. "Maybe we can meet back her sometime. You know talk more? I really liked talking to you. I can see a lot of myself in you."

"Ooh, I hope not." Cassie laughed. "Just kidding. See ya Nathan."

"Bye Cassie." Nathan smiled. Suddenly he wasn't sure where his plan was headed, he still wanted to go through with it to make sure Lucas didn't take his spot on the team. But on the otherhand he found himself genuinely liking talking to his sister and Haley. If he went through with this plan and someone found out he had been pretending at first, it would blow up in his face. What was he going to do?a


	12. The Great Escape

Chapter 11

Cassie walked through the front door to find her Uncle Keith already there talking to Lucas.

"Uncle Keith!" Cassie exclaimed hugging him. "You're early, mom told me you wouldn't be here till lunch."

Keith smiled at his niece. "Hey baby-girl." He loved the way her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him. He had always hoped Cassie would one day become his daughter legally and Lucas as well, but since he and Karen weren't exactly a couple that would likely never happen.

"Breakfast or should I say brunch is served." Karen said entering the small living room area.

Keith smiled. "It smells great Karen, and I'm sure it tastes even better."

"Somebody's sucking up." Cassie laughed. "Uncle Keith if you want seconds you can have mine." Cassie joked knowing the food was not really the issue.

"Uh Cas, you and I need to have a talk before we eat. It's urgent." Lucas said.

Cassie knew what he wanted her to do and she had other ideas. "Luke, I'm sure it can wait till after breakfast." She darted a glare at her brother.

Lucas glared right back at her. Karen decided it was time to intervene.

"Ok does somebody want to tell me what's going on? I wake up and find you two both huddled in Cassie's room obviously in very deep conversation about something, and now Lucas is set on another big talk. Is there something anybody would like to tell me?" Karen asked, not liking being kept out of the loop when it came to her kids.

"I second that, what's going on?" Keith asked.

"Nothing, I don't know why you would think there is. It's just stupid teenage stuff." Cassie said.

"No, it's not." Lucas said tired of her keeping it a secret.

"Lucas." Cassie warned him. "Not another word. At least let's eat breakfast in peace."

Lucas rolled his eyes and finally agreed. "Fine, but after breakfast."

"Yeah sure." Cassie said as she walked into the kitchen followed by Keith and Karen.

The family managed to get through breakfast without any major problems, but what occurred afterwards was a totally different story all together.

"Ok Cas, I think it's time to tell mom and Keith what really happened at that party last night." Lucas said.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Luke if you really want me to speak to you again then I suggest you not go there especially when nothing really happened."

"Cassie what's going on?" Keith asked. "I can see your obviously hiding something, so spill."

"Nothing, it's just Lucas being a moron as usual." Cassie said shooting glares like darts at her brother.

"Cassandra Marie Scott, apologize to your brother right now." Karen warned sick of her daughter's attitude.

"Fine, sorry Luke." Cassie said not really meaning it.

"Ok Cassie, I think you better tell us what really happened. It's not like you to start calling your brother names and keep secrets like this." Karen said.

Cassie just looked at her hands not even budging.

Lucas decided he had finally had enough. "Alright Cass, if your not going to tell them I will." He said as he looked at his sister who completely ignored him. "Mom, Keith something did happen at that party last night...something bad, really bad."

"Sweetie, you want to finish the story?" Karen urged her daughter who still didn't reply.

"I guess what happened was in a way my fault. I left Cassie alone at that party thinking she would be safe. I was way wrong, and I am sorry for that mom." Lucas said.

"Ok Cassandra, out with it." Karen said having enough of the attitude she was being given by her teenage daughter.

Cassie looked up. "Fine. I was almost raped. Almost being the keyword meaning it didn't actually happen. So can we just forget about it?" Cassie asked in tears.

"What?" Karen asked and her jaw dropped completely.

Keith felt anger boiled up inside of him. "Who?" He asked fearing he already knew the answer.

Cassie looked down, fiddling with the table cloth. "Tim Smith."

Keith nodded standing up and walking towards the front entrance.

"Uncle Keith where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"To kill Tim Smith." Keith said.

"Keith don't." Cassie screamed. "Please just let this go. Nothing really terrible happened and besides I'm sure Brooke's boyfriend or whoever he was already taught Tim a valuable lesson."

"Honey as much as I love you, I just can't let this go. The fact that someone even tried to do this to you, especially after I already told him to leave you alone, angers me beyond reason." Keith said and hugged his still crying niece. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"I will never forgive you for this Lucas Scott. I will never forgive you." Cassie ran to her room and slammed the door.

Lucas was torn. He wanted to go help his sister, but he didn't want his Uncle to do something he would later regret. He made the decision to follow Keith to make sure nothing too bad happened.

Karen looked at her son with tears glistening in her eyes and turned in the direction her daughter had just went.

Karen knocked on Cassie's door. "Cassie, sweetie you in there?" She heard muffled cries coming through the door. She decided to go right in despite the protest she might receive. "Baby-girl, you ok?" She asked using the nickname Keith had given Cassie when she was born.

Cassie was laying with her head buried in the pillow and her arms covering her head. "Mom, I swear nothing really happened. It could have been so much worse then it was."

"Honey I know how upset you must be but just remember this could happen again if something isn't done, maybe it won't be to you but to another innocent girl. Tim Smith is obviously a very sick boy, but we will make sure he suffers the consequences of his actions." Karen soothingly rubbed the girls back but as she touched her daughter's shoulder she heard Cassie wince. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"N...nothing. It's just my shoulder really hurts. I must have slept on it the wrong way." Cassie said.

Karen lightly pressed the spot again and again Cassie winced in pain. Curious to see what the problem was, she pulled the collar of Cassie's shirt a little and revealed a large black and purple colored bruise on her right shoulder. Karen had no idea where her daughter could have gotten such a big bruise.

"Honey where did this bruise come from?" Karen asked.

Cassie shrugged. "It must be from when Tim pushed me against the wall."

Karen felt the anger rise up inside of her. If Keith didn't harm that boy, she would. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

Cassie shook her head vigrously. "No, mom I'll be fine. No doctor."

"Ok fine, but I am going to get you some ice to put on that shoulder." Karen said.

Cassie nodded as her mom left the room. When she heard the door close she immediately got up and grabbed her sweater and shoes. She pulled her long hair back into a ponytail and snuck out the window.


	13. If Everyone Cared

If Everyone Cared

Cassie had been walking around town for the past half hour, she was pretty sure her mom was freaking out right about now but at the moment she didn't really care. She had to get out of that house. She wasn't sure where she was headed but suddenly she found herself on the doorsteps on the Scott Mansion. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Luckily for her, Nathan answered.

"Cassie, hi." He exclaimed not sure why she was there. "Are you ok? What are you doing here? You look like you've been crying."

"That's cause I have. I just had to get out of my house, I couldn't stand being there right now and I didn't know where else to go." Cassie said. "I guess maybe I could have gone to Haley's."

"No...thats ok. I'm glad you came." Nathan reassured her. "Come on in." He said.

Cassie smiled gratefully for it was starting to rain a little. "Thanks."

They walked into the large kitchen and Cassie took in the entire house. It was just how she had always pictured it. Big rooms with marble floors and solid oak doors. A big winding staircase that led upstairs welcomed you as soon as you walked into the house. The place was like one big palace, maybe even a little fancier.

"Nice play you've got here." Cassie told Nathan who just nodded.

"Yeah it's alright I guess. It's not exactly the most homely place though." Nathan said.

Cassie peered into one room that had a label on the door that read "Trophy Room" and that's literally all it contained. The walls were lined with all kinds of basketball trophees, mostly belonging to Dan. But one wall seemed to be in honor of Nathan. There were pictures of him holding game winning trophies and a little league uniform.

"You play baseball?" Cassie asked.

Nathan shrugged. "A little, I played when I was younger between basketball seasons. I never really liked it but my dad said that it would keep me in shape, plus he was the coach." Nathan laughed. "What about you? Any sports?"

"Well I played soccer for awhile and of course basketball in the junior leagues but my love has always been for dancing. I think I got it from my mom." Cassie said.

"Yeah Brooke told me that she asked you to join the Ravens." Nathan said. "I think thats a great idea."

"Glad you think so, Lucas sure doesn't." Cassie said and let out a long sigh.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Nathan asked upon entering the kitchen.

Cassie shook her head and then noticed they weren't alone. "Haley?" She asked.

Haley looked up after hearing her best friend's voice. "Cassie. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Cassie said.

"Well I'm tutoring Nathan, you know that." Haley said.

"Could have fooled me, it sure doesn't look like thats what you were doing. There's no books out." Cassie said.

"Well we were, not that its any of your business. I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I came by because I needed someone to talk to." Cassie said. "And Nathan and I have been talking more."

"Uh huh, and why couldn't you talk to Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Because he's the main problem." Cassie said. "He told my mom what happened at the party."

"Oh I'm sorry, Cas." Haley said. "But your mom had a right to know and you weren't going to tell her."

"So thats my business, and since when do you always side with my idiot brother?" Cassie asked.

"Since I agree with his decision." Haley said.

"Whatever, I didn't come here for your opinion anyways." Cassie said. "But if you guys are busy, I'll just go. My moms probably flipping out right about now."

"She doesn't know your here?" Nathan asked hearing the tail end of the conversation as he came back with some water for Cassie.

Cassie shook her head. "Not exactly, I kind of snuck out."

"Cassie that's not like you." Haley said. "What really happened?"

"What's the use in telling you Hales, your just going to take Lucas' side."

"Cassie, I'm really sorry but I do agree with Luke. But you know that I'm always on your side and so is your brother. You can tell me anything." Haley said.

"Fine. After Lucas told my mom and Keith what happened and they found out who did it, Uncle Keith went ballistic. He wanted to kill Tim, I've never seen him that angry before. Luke went to try and stop him and my mom well she reacted exactly how I thought she would." Cassie said. "She looked so hurt and upset that I didn't tell her and I know she was already upset over what happened. This is why I didn't want to say anything to her. I didn't want to hurt her."

"Cas, your mom is like the strongest person I know. She can handle it, its you I'm worried about." Haley said concerned.

"I'm ok Hales. I promise. Its just going to take me a few days to get over." Cassie said.

"Cassie maybe you should call and tell your mom where you are." Nathan said. "Sneaking out doesn't sound like you, it sounds like something I would do. And as for Lucas, his intentions were good. He's just trying to be a good brother."

Cassie nodded. "I know, he loves playing the protective brother role and he's good at it. But there comes a time and a place where I have to learn to take care of myself and Lucas has to get over the fact that I'm not 5 anymore. He doesn't have to chase all the boys away."

Haley laughed. "Cas, I know what your going through."

"I know Hales. You have 3 brothers, but none of them are as close in age to you as Luke and I are. Sometimes I wish we weren't as close as we are, it can get annoying fast." Cassie said. "I should go, leave you two to your studying." Cassie said and then winked. "Nathan thanks for letting me get this off my chest. It helped alot just to be able to talk."

"Anytime." Nathan said. "And don't worry, Lucas will come around."

Cassie nodded still completely stunned about the sudden changes Nathan was making. He really seemed like he was trying to be a better person.

"See you guys later." Cassie said as she walked to the front entrance bumping into somebody along the way. She looked up into the eyes of none other then Dan, her estranged father.

Dan looked at her wide eyed, not knowing why she was there.

"Did your mother send you?" He asked.

Cassie just shook her head, not scared of his intimidating stature.

"Well then why are you here?" He asked.

"To talk to Nathan, not that its any of your business." Cassie said.

"Look whatever this is, you tell your mother and my boozed up brother they can kiss off." Dan said.

"Ugh no offense or anything Mr. Scott..." Cassie said refusing to call him dad or even Dan. "But thats what we should be telling you."

Dan glared at the girl he had abandoned. She looked and sounded way to much like her mother for her own good. Looking at her brought back a thousand memories for him, some good and some terrible. "Listen you little brat, you go home and live your life. You and your brother stay away from Nathan or else." He warned.

"Sorry but I don't think thats possible." Cassie smirked at him. "Seeing as how Lucas is on the team, and I will be on the Cheerleading team, and for your information Nathan was the one to come to me, I didn't go to him." Cassie said as she walked out of the house leaving Dan completely shocked.


	14. Surprise Revealed

Cassie returned home a short while later, feeling better after talking to Nathan and Haley. She had to admit, she had had her doubt about Nathan's sincerity towards her and Haley, but he did seem to be trying. And he and Haley were actually cute together. She could tell that Haley liked him, by the sparkle in her eye as she looked at him. Sure she had that sparkle with other kids she had tutored, but never to the extent that she did with Nathan. Cassie only hoped Nathan was trustworthy, especially now for Haley's sake.

Cassie walked in her front door to find Karen, Lucas and Keith sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Cassie." Karen said as she got up to hug her daughter with a concerned expression on her features. "Are you ok? What happened? I went to get you a bag of ice for your shoulder and I come back and find your bedroom window open and you not there."

Cassie hugged her mom back. "Sorry mom, I just had to get out for awhile. I needed to think."

Keith walked over to his niece and pulled her into his arms. "Congratulations kiddo, you scared us to death. As soon as your mom found you missing, she chased us down."

"I'm really sorry you guys...honestly." Cassie said with her Uncle's arm still around her shoulders. "But I guess its a good thing you came back Uncle Keith, that way you didn't do something you would regret."

"Where did you go?" Lucas asked hoping she wasn't still mad at him.

"Um not that its any of your business Luke, but I went to Nathans." Cassie said.

Lucas looked at her wide eyed. "N...Nathan Scott?"

"Who else?" Cassie asked.

"Since when do you talk to him?" Karen asked. "He's never really even acknowledged you."

Cassie nodded. "I know mom, but he's really trying to be a better person, he says he doesn't want to end up like Dan."

"Well Cas, I for one am glad your giving Nathan a chance." Keith said. "He hasn't had the easiest time with Dan breathing down his neck."

"I know. I guess its pretty safe to say we got the better end of the deal." Cassie said smiling at her mom and Keith."

"Well are you ok honey? Was he able to help?" Karen asked.

"Yeah actually he did. He was with Haley, she's tutoring him." Cassie said.

"Tutoring him?" Lucas muttered then spoke a little louder. "Why didn't you just come to me? You know you can talk to me."

"Not about this Luke. This was about you. And before you say anything, you should know he defended you." Cassie said.

"He did?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Yeah he said you were just trying to be a good brother, that he would have done the same thing."

"Wow." was all Lucas said.

They all walked over and sat on the couch.

"Look Luke, I'm sorry for getting so angry at you, I guess I kind of understand you did it." Cassie said.

Luke smiled. "I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you to do the right thing, but I just wanted to see Tim face the consequences, but it looks as if he already has." Lucas laughed.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"I saw him with some of his friends and he was pretty much black and blue from head to toe."

Cassie laughed.

"And Nathan made you realize all this?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, him and Haley." Cassie said. "Luke, you should really talk to him, he can be a decent guy when he wants to be. He even checked on me last night after the attack."

"I'm sorry I still don't trust him." Lucas said.

"I know, I don't either, but I'm starting to come around." Cassie said and then she remembered her mom saying her Uncle Keith had a surprise for them. "Oh my god, Uncle Keith we completely forgot the reason you came over." Cassie said.

"Oh right." Karen laughed. "Too much excitement."

"So what was it?" Lucas asked.

Keith smiled. "Well its kind of more for your mom." He said smiling at Karen who looked at him strangely.

"For me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, you remember that cooking school in Italy you were always going on about?"

She nodded. "Yeah but the timing was never right."

"Well now it is." He said.

Cassie's eyes widened. "You mean mom's finally going to get to go?"

"Yep." Keith said.

"But Keith I can't go. I mean be serious, I've got two teenagers to raise and a cafe to run." She said.

"Mom, you have to go. You need to do something for yourself for a change." Lucas said.

"Its kind of too late to say no Karen. I booked you a ticket..first class. You leave Tuesday." Keith said.

"What! Keith, that's two days from now...I can't just pick up and leave that fast. What about the kids, the cafe?"

"Mom, we'll be fine. You deserve this." Cassie said. "Besides Uncle Keith can stay with us."

Keith nodded. "And I'm sure we could find someone to run the cafe, say Deb? You two have been talking more...and if she can't then I will."

Karen looked at him. "What about your body shop?"

"Ahh, I was kidding. Deb already said she'd be happy to help. And Ms. Cassie here can take care of things on weekends and weeknights from time to time, right honey?" He asked his niece who nodded eagerly. "Besides, other than yourself Karen, no one can run that cafe better then Cas."

"What about the house?" Karen asked.

"Me and Lucas will keep it clean, don't worry. Things are already taken care of." Keith said. "All you need to say is yes."

"Come on mom..please do this for yourself." Lucas said.

"You two promise to behave?" She asked her kids.

"Of course mom, we'll be perfect little angels like always. When have we not been on our best behavior around Keith?" Cassie asked feigning innocence.

"Hmm what about that time when you were 8 and you decided it would be fun to play Cops and Robbers, and I came home to find Uncle Keith tied to the staircase.

Cassie looked down. "Yeah sorry about that Keith...but mom I'm a lot more mature now. I mean come on I'm going to be 18 soon."

"And what about you." Karen looked at Lucas. "When you were 6 you jumped out of the Treehouse and broke your wrist."

"I won't do it again mom." Lucas laughed. "You have to go...its non-negotiable."

"Lucas is right." Keith said.

Karen thought about it then hesitantly nodded. "Ok, I'll go."


	15. Shock and Confusion

Two days later, everything that needed to be taken care of before Karen went away, had been. Deb had been trained to handle the cafe and it was decided that Cassie would come in every second evening to help out, and on weekends as well. Lucas and Nathan were to be in charge of keeping the house fairly organized and Keith had moved in to stay with Cassie and Lucas.

Karen was finally packed and ready to go. Keith had been surprised by the size of her bag.

"Ugh Kare, your only going for six weeks, your not joining the army." He joked.

"Keith." Cassie said and laughed. "Girls aren't like guys, in that we don't pack light. I bet one of those suitcases is just for make-up. Right mom?"

Karen just shook her head at the two. "No, one is my clothes, the other is my things for my class. My laptop and my digital camera." She said matter- of- factly. "So where is that brother of yours? We have to get going." Karen said checking her watch.

"Ugh I think he said he had an errand to run, he said he would be back before it was time for you to leave for the airport."

Karen nodded and glanced at Keith loading the car. "Ok Missy." She smiled wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You have all the numbers you need right?"

Cassie nodded. "I have the numbers for the fire department, the police, your cell number, poison control, so on so fourth mom. This isn't the first time you've left me and Lucas by ourselves." said Cassie.

"I know, but its the longest."

"Yeah, but we'll be fine. Besides Uncle Keith is here. We'll miss you though." Cassie admitted.

Karen smiled. "I'll miss you guys too." She said as she hugged Cassie and then noticed Lucas jogging up the sidewalk carrying a brown paper bag.

"Here mom." He handed her the bag and winked at his sister. "I brought you some food from the cafe, we all know how much plane food sucks and it's a long flight."

Karen laughed at her son. "Well thank you...and thank you for showing up on time." Karen said.

"Yeah Luke, you picked just the right time to avoid having to carry moms luggage." Cassie said and Lucas just laughed right along.

"Well you know that was my intention all along." He joked. "Hey, shouldn't you be headed over to the cafe?" He asked his sister who nodded. "Debs looking like she's pretty swamped."

Cassie groaned. It was almost the supper rush. "Sorry mom, but it looks as if I've got to run."

Keith walked back over to the group. "Cas, why don't we just give you a ride? We'll drive right past the cafe if you want."

Cassie just shook her head. "Nah, its cool. Mom's letting me and Lucas use her car for the next couple of weeks."

"So long as its just for going to work, school and back." Karen added. "I want you and Lucas to stick close to the house these next few weeks."

"But mom." Cassie whined and Lucas just glared at his sister.

"No buts." Karen said firmly. "I don't want anything bad to happen, especially after these last few weeks. If you want to go anywhere, Keith can take you."

"Fine." Cassie and Lucas said in unison.

"Ok I really have got to go." Cassie said. "I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

Karen pulled her daughter into her arms one last time. "Ok sweetie, you be good. I love you."

Cassie nodded. "Love you too." She turned to Lucas. "I guess I'll see you for supper at the cafe?"

Lucas nodded as did Keith.

"Ok. Bye guys." Cassie said as she got into her moms car and backed out the driveway. She turned and started to drive away, as she turned the corner, she gave one last wave to her mom, who waved back.

Two hours later, Cassie and Deb had managed to make it through the supper rush. Deb had done considerably well for it being her first day. She and Cassie had been talking more and Cassie found herself actually liking the women that had nearly ruined her mother's life. She knew it was long ago, but for most of her life she had felt the need to hate Deb for taking her father away. Now she was old enough to realize it had all been for the best. Dan had turned into a sorry excuse for a human being, and Cassie was grateful she had never been apart of his life.

"So Cassie, you miss your mom yet?" Deb asked the young girl who was cleaning the counter.

Cassie shrugged. "Not quite yet, she's only been gone for a couple of hours. Deb your really doing a great job, Tuesdays are always one of the busiest nights. I don't know why, its just always been that way."

Deb smiled at the girl who was her son's sister. She was finding it strange that Cassie didn't seem to hold any resentment towards her. She was happy, but it was strange. She also knew that Cassie was giving Nathan a chance to be a brother to her, and she was grateful. Deb had always felt bad for the girl and Lucas, for taking Dan but she knew that Cassie and Lucas had gotten the better end of the deal. And for being Dan Scott's daughter, Cassie didn't seem to be anything like him. She was sweet and considerate, not to mention very smart and mature for someone her age. Dan was a complete monster, he was smart but not in a good way, and he was definitely not mature.

"So how long have you been working here?" Deb asked.

Cassie thought for a second. "Um well officially since I was 14, but I've been helping my mom out here since I could walk. It's one of my favorite places in the world. You know just the atmosphere, and the people. For the most part the customers know who I am, they know the Scott family history, but they never judge me because of it. Its nice, not like at school."

Deb nodded, remembering her days in high school where everyone had known all about her and her families money and because of that they judged her and thought it automatically made her a bad person.

"So I wanted to thank you for giving Nathan a chance. You and your friend Haley." Deb smiled.

Cassie smiled back. "Well I figured enough was enough, if Nathan really wanted to get to know me as much as I wanted to get to know him, I may as well let him. And so far, I can honestly say I'm happy I did give him a chance. He really does seem to be trying to be a better person. And him and Haley are actually really cute together, so as long as he doesn't do something to hurt her or my brother we won't have a problem."

Deb nodded as she saw somone enter the cafe. Cassie turned and stared at the person.

"Well well well, if it isn't my wife talking to illegitimate offspring and they seem to be getting along, tell me thats not a little strange." Dan said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Two run ins in one week, what is this?" She spat.

"Whoa, calm down there. I was only stating an observation I'd made." Dan smirked, the infamous Scott smirk. Both Cassie and Lucas had inherited it.

"Nobody needs your observations, in fact from what I remember the last time you were here my mom told you to get out. So I'm taking her cue. Get out." Cassie said.

Dan looked at Deb, who just raised her eyebrow at her husband, not doing anything to stop Cassie.

"Well, I don't see your mother anywhere around. In fact from what I'd heard she was leaving for Italy tonight, and my wife is helping her out. If you ask me, I should be welcome here anytime now." Dan said.

"Just go home Dan, we don't need your input or your help. We are getting along just fine." Deb stated.

Cassie laughed. "Wow, good to know even your own wife doesn't want to be around you."

Dan glared at Cassie. "I'd back off now little girl. You don't know who your messing with." He warned.

"Ooh was that a threat?" Cassie asked getting increasingly angry. "And for your information I know exactly who I'm dealing with. You're Dan Scott, the creep who impregnated my mother and then just abandoned her completely. You're the one who's own son, the one he didn't abandon, can't stand."

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Nathan." Dan said.

"Oh yes I do. See Nathan and I, we've been talking more. And from what he's told me, he can't wait to get out of your reign of terror." Cassie said.

"Cassie, be careful." Deb warned the young girl knowing she was going into dangerous territory.

"You better shut up, now. Before I wipe that pretty little smirk right off your face." Dan said just as Lucas and Keith walked in.

"Dan." Keith's voice echoed through the entire cafe, causing customers heads to turn. "Did I just hear you threaten Cassie?"

Dan turned to his older brother, a smirk plastered to his evil face. "You heard right big brother."

Keith nodded, turned to Lucas, smirked and then grabbed his brother by the collar. "You listen here, you psychopath. I heard what you said to Lucas the other day, and now what you just said to Cassie. You ever threaten these two again, and so help me god...I will kill you with my bare hands." He let go as Dan looked slightly shocked as Keith through him to the floor.

He picked himself up off the floor and turned to leave the cafe. Before leaving he turned and looked at Cassie. "Oh and for your information, I didn't just abandon your mother when she was pregnant. So don't make me out to be the monster."

He left and everyone looked around, obviously very confused by what he had just said.

Cassie looked at her Uncle and Deb. "What did he mean by, he didn't abandon us?"

Thanks you guys so much for reading this. I'm really enjoying writing it and the reviews are only helping more. I know the last chapter was kind of a filler, but trust me there is a lot of action coming your way.

Please keep reading and the reviews coming :)

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo


	16. It's Gonna Be Love

"What was he talking about?" Cassie asked again questioning Deb and Keith about what Dan had said.

Both of them were just as confused as she was, probably even moreso. As far as they knew Dan had walked away from Karen when he found out she was pregnant and hadn't returned. Hell, Cassie and Lucas didn't even know Dan was their father until Lucas joined Nathan's basketball team in the junior leagues.

"Uncle Keith, Deb do you know anything?" Lucas asked wondering what Dan had meant as well.

Lucas' question brough both Deb and Keith out of their trance. Keith looked at his nephew and just shook his head. "I have no idea. But come on it's Dan. He was probably just trying to play us as usual. I don't want you kids to worry about what he says. If he talks to you just walk away."

Deb nodded. "Thats what I would suggest as well, ignore him. It's what Nathan has done pretty much his whole life."

Cassie and Lucas both nodded in agreement. "Ok, well Deb I think we should finish up here. I kind of promised Peyton I'd come hang out with her and Brooke for awhile, they want to show me some cheer routines."

"Ugh Cassie, your mom wanted you to stick near the house. If you go anywhere I'm supposed to be informed." Keith said suddenly sounding very parental.

"Uncle Keith, relax. I'm just going to the high school. Lucas has practice anyways, he can drive take me." Cassie explained. "Besides your sounding like my mom, you don't have to be like her."

Lucas nodded.

Keith rolled his eyes. He had known these two would try to play the cool uncle card with him, Karen had warned him. "Sorry guys, but for the next six weeks you are my responsibility. That means no smoking, drinking, partying or anything involved with any of those things. As long as you behave, we can have a little fun. If you want to have friends over, or go to friends house, I need to know."

"Wow, you've been hanging around mom way too long." Cassie laughed.

"Speaking of mom, what happened between you two at the airport?" Lucas questioned. "When you got home you were acting really weird."

Cassie became curious herself, she had noticed her Uncle had seemed to be in a really good mood when he walked into the cafe. She had thought he would have been a little more upset, since Karen had left.

Keith blushed and Cassie immediately noticed it. Whatever happened had to be good. "Oh my, something must have happened. Uncle Keith your turning a maroon color."

"Well I wasn't going to tell you guys this, I didn't want to get your hopes up. But seeing as I can't really keep it to myself..." Keith was interrupted by Lucas.

"Quit rambling and get on with it." Lucas laughed.

Keith reluctantly continued, not sure what to say exactly. "Well you guys, I know you have always kind of wanted me and your mom to get together."

Cassie nodded. "Duh, you two belong together."

"Your mom kissed me in the airport before she left." Keith smiled at his niece and nephew whose jaws had dropped.

Cassie reacted immediately jumping into her Uncle's arms and screaming happily. "Oh my god, Keith its about time. Were going to be a family."

"I don't know if I would go that far yet baby-girl, it was just a kiss." Keith assured her. "It doesn't mean we should start planning ahead for the future."

"Well its a start." Lucas said patting his Uncle's back. "Seriously man, congrats."

"Wait did mom initiate the kiss?" Cassie asked wanting all the details.

Keith nodded and Cassie smiled. "Was it with tongue or without?"

Deb and Lucas both burst out laughing.

"Cassie." Lucas said slightly disgusted, not wanting to know absolutely everything, he didn't want to think of his mom in that sense.

"Sorry." Cassie said laughing. "It's just that if tongue was involved then we know mom wants more, if it wasn't it means it was just a goodbye kiss...maybe someday leading to something more."

Keith blushed even more. He really had not been expecting these kind of questions, especially from his niece.

"Well if you must know, tongue was involved." Keith answered the question.

"Good, then she wants the same things you do. Maybe you two really can be together...finally." Cassie said happier then she'd been in a long time. Too bad they had to wait six weeks to find out more.

An hour later Cassie and Deb had closed the cafe, Keith was at home and Lucas and Cassie had just arrived at the high school. Cassie saw Peyton and Brooke and a few other squad members sitting on the bench waiting for her to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my moms in Italy and I had to close the cafe with Deb." Cassie explained.

"Deb?" Peyton questioned. "As in Deb Scott?"

Cassie nodded. "Only in Tree Hill huh? Who knew I could actually get along with the women who helped my psychotic father cheat on my mother."

Peyton laughed. "Well Deb's at least a decent person, unlike Dan. No offense or anything."

Cassie laughed it off. "None taken, so what's going on?"

"We were just discussing Peyton's latest break-up with Nathan." Brooke said handing Cassie her cheer uniform.

Cassie looked at Peyton. "You and Nathan broke up?"

"For like the 50th time this month." Bevin, another cheerleader explained.

"I'm sorry." Cassie sighed.

Peyton shrugged. "This wasn't the first time, but it will be the last. I told him we really are over."

Brooke laughed. "Oh please! By this time tomorrow, you two will be back together."

Peyton shook her head. "No Brooke. This time I really mean it."

"Whatever you say P. Sawyer." Brooke said and then looked across the gym at the basketball players warming up. "Speaking of Scott brother's Lucas is lookin' fine tonight."

Cassie looked at her brother with a look of disgust. "Eww, you like my brother?"

"Cassie, Lucas is hott. Face it." Peyton said. "And Brooke wants him." She shot a look at her friend.

Brooke turned and glared at her, then turned back to Lucas. "Too bad, he hasn't even looked my way." Brooke sighed and then turned to Cassie. "Is your brother gay?"

Cassie looked at her strangely and shook her head. "No, what just because he's not interested in you means he's gay?" She questioned.

Brooke looked down, she hadn't meant to offend Cassie. "I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, its just I've never even seen him with a girl other then you and tutorgirl."

Cassie laughed. "It's ok Brooke. And its not that he's not interested, trust me...he is. But he is a little shy, you know. He is used to people ignoring him and now that he's popular, he doesn't know how to take it. I think he just doesn't think he's worthy of a popular girlfriend. But maybe you should ask him out, I know he'd say yes."

Peyton smiled. "Sorry Cassie, I've been trying to tell that to Brooke for weeks now, she just doesn't listen."

"You really think he'd say yes?" Brooke asked ignoring Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "Go get him girl."

They watched as Brooke walked over to Lucas and tapped him on the shoulder, after a few minutes she walked back over to her squad, with a grin plastered on her face.

"C. Scott you are a genius." Brooke said as she hugged Cassie. "And welcome to the squad."


	17. Grounded for Life?

A month had passed since Karen left. Things had been going pretty well for the Scott family. Cassie had been doing well since joining the team and had even had a few dates with some of the basketball players...nothing lasted though. Brooke and Lucas had officially started dating and were getting along really well. Brooke was trying to bring out Lucas' wild side, and he tried to bring out her intellectual side. Nathan and Cassie were growing closer as brother and sister, they both found they had a lot of common interests. Lucas and Nathan on the other hand still ignored one another, however the hazing had stopped as promised. Nathan and Haley began dating soon after Brooke and Lucas started. Peyton found herself falling for a guy who was Nathan's total opposite. Jake. Jake was sweet, kind and compassionate and had interests outside of basketball. The fact that Jake and Peyton shared an interest in music, only added to their budding relationship.

Deb and Cassie had managed to keep the cafe running without any grief and Keith helped when he could. Keith found himself growing even closer to Cassie and Lucas then ever before, he really felt like their father now. He had even insisted on meeting all the guys Cassie went out with. For the most part he seemed to be ok with them.

It was now 8 p.m. on Tuesday night, exactly a month after Karen had left. She had called every couple of days to check up on things and was happy to learn things were running smoothly. Cassie had closed the cafe when Lucas entered looking slightly disoriented.

"You ok?" Cassie asked looking her brother over, concerned with his appearance. His face was pale as a ghost.

Lucas nodded. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He said.

Cassie shrugged. "Oh, I don't know maybe because you look completely out of it. Seriously Luke, what'd you do?"

Lucas glanced at his arm, not sure if he should tell her. "Well Brooke said she wanted to do something completely crazy, and that I owed her for making her read The Great Gatsby."

Cassie winced at the thought. "And why would you make her sit through that book? And what'd you have to do in return?"

Lucas gave her a look. "Ok A) It's a great story, you just don't appreciate great literature."

Cassie rolled her eyes. They had had this argument one to many times. "And you don't appreciate good music." Cassie shot right back.

Lucas ignored her comment. "And B) She said she'd read the book if I did something fun with her." Lucas used airquotes to embellish the word fun.

"And again I ask what did you do?" Cassie asked.

Lucas reluctantly took off his sweater and revealed a bandage on his right arm. Cassie gasped as she walked around the counter that separated them and gently touched the bandage.

"Oh my god, Lucas tell me you didn't." Cassie cried. "You got a tattoo." She looked him in the eyes and watched him slowly nod. "Why would you do this? Are you completely psycho?"

"Cass..." Lucas tried to get her to stop talking, knowing it would never work. Once Cassie was on a rampage, nothing could shut her up.

"No...I want to know why." She said sounding more and more like Karen.

Lucas sighed, happy to finally be able to get a word in. "Like I said, Brooke wanted to do something completely crazy and well this was what she came up with."

"The only thing she could think of that would be fun to do was to permanently scar your body for life?" Cassie asked. "Are you that brainless? What are you going to do when mom and Keith find out? Keith will flip out but mom well lets just say you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again"

"Mom and won't find out." Lucas said.

"And why not?" Cassie asked.

"Because neither you or I are going to tell them. Unless they find out on their own somehow, they'll never know." Lucas explained.

"Never know what?" Keith's voice said from the entrance way. He caught sight of Lucas' arm and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Luke, tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Lucas looked down and eyed the big bandage, muttering a silent curse word under his breath.

"Lucas Scott, I'm going to ask you one more time. Is that a tattoo?" Keith practically yelled.

Lucas kept looking down before nodding, not able to face his uncle. "Yeah it is."

"What the hell possessed you to do this? Are you nuts? Your mom is going to have my head for this." Keith screamed at his nephew.

"Well if you think this is bad, you should see what Cassie did." Lucas darted a look at his sister who just glared at him. She knew what he was referring to, but didn't know how he knew.

"Cassandra Marie Scott." Keith glared at his niece using her full name.

Cassie didn't know how to get herself out of this mess, so she tried the puppy dog eyes and her most innocent voice that she could possibly use. "Yes Uncle Keith." She said.

"What is he talking about?" Keith asked.

Cassie again glared at her brother and then turned back to Keith, knowing she couldn't lie her way out of this. She pulled the front of her shirt up a little the reveal a belly button ring. Keith's eyes went wide and a blood vessel in his forehead suddenly became visible.

He pointed at the two of them. "You and you, straight home, NOW!"

It took all of about ten minutes for the three of them to get home and for Keith to really lose it.

As soon as Cassie and Lucas walked through the door, neither speaking to the other, Keith made them sit down at the table.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Keith started.

"Pretend nothing ever happened?" Lucas suggest us.

"Ground us and forget the lecturing?" Cassie asked.

"Neither sounds like a viable option, although Cassie is close. For the next two weeks you two will go to school, work and the cafe. No friends over or no going to friends houses." Keith said.

But what about cheerleading?" Cassie asked.

"And basketball?" Lucas added.

"Since those are school related activities, you can still go...but nothing else. When your mom gets home I will let her deal with the two of you."

"So no lecturing?" Cassie asked.

Keith looked at her as if she had two heads. "What are you crazy? Tell me how the two of you have managed to complete disobey me in so many ways. Your mom left me in charge for two weeks and now she's going to come home and find Lucas scarred for life."

"What about Cassie?" Lucas asked.

"She will be removing that thing immediately." Keith said. "Like right now young lady, move it."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "This is totally unfair." She said as she took the ring out.

"It's plenty fair." Keith yelled. "What's not fair is the two of you going behind my back and then lying to my face. Why'd you do it?"

Both were silent.

"Again I ask. Why, Lucas?" He glanced at his nephew.

"Because..." He tried to think of a good reason. "Because I was sick of always being the guy on the sidelines, the guy everybody thought of as the book worm. I wanted to do something that would make people think I was something other than Lucas Scott, straight A, bookworm/ basketball player."

Keith shook his head. "That doesn't even begin to become an excuse. What about you?" He looked at Cassie.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you some lame ass excuse like Luke just did. I did it because everyone else was getting one and because they looked cool." Cassie explained.

"So you were being one of the girls? A follower?" Keith asked as Cassie shrugged. "Cass, that really is not like you. You've never been one to care what others think, you to Lucas."

"I know. I guess for once I just wanted to fit in." Cassie said. "I'm really sorry Uncle Keith." She said sincerely.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Me too. But don't you think I've suffered enough? I mean like you said I'm going to have this thing for the rest of my life."

"Oh this is only the beginning for you guys." Keith laughed. "Wait till your mother gets home."

"Uncle Keith, is there any possible way you might not tell mom about this?" Cassie asked.

Keith shook his head. "I don't lie to your mom, sorry baby-girl, you can give up the Miss. Innocent act."

Cassie nodded and then looked at her brother. "So what kind of tattoo did you get anyways?"

"I'd like to know that too." Keith added.

"I got a chinese symbol. I think Brooke said it means fun." Lucas said.

"Wow, you really are pathetic." Cassie laughed as they heard Keith's phone ring. He looked at it and then shook his head.

"Sorry guys, its the shop. Somebody probably forgot to close up properly. You two better be in bed by the time I get home." Keith said as he walked out the door.


	18. Chance Meetings

Cassie and Lucas spent the next few days doing just what their Uncle had made them promise to do. Behave. They went to school, basketball/cheerleading, work and home again. Lucas and Brooke tried to spend as much time at school together as they possibly could, with Lucas being grounded there wasn't anytime for fun. Brooke had insisted on meeting Keith and apologizing, but Lucas remained grounded. Keith was actually surprised he was finding himself liking Brooke. At first he had thought she was a little crazy, but she had went out of her way to make him like her.

It was Friday afternoon and needless to say the Cafe was busier then usual. Cassie, Deb and Haley all scrambled around trying to get things done and were somehow managing. Lucas and Brooke sat at one of the tables watching them work. Lucas had the day off and he figured that Keith wouldn't mind if he helped out at the cafe. But when Lucas had went to do so, Cassie immediately told him that they didn't need anybody else, they were handling things just fine. Lucas was just about to go home when he saw Brooke enter the building.

His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of her, and her smile widened as she noticed him staring at her. She loved the way he looked at her, no guy had ever made her feel like this, but then again she had never really had a steady boyfriend. Her love life consisted of random guys and meaningless flings. But with Lucas things were completely different.

Lucas decided he would stay awhile, hang out with Brooke for awhile. So long as Keith didn't come in, he would be fine. Even if he did, he would just tell the truth that he and Brooke ran into each other...no harm done.

Cassie looked over to see her brother with Brooke and rolled her eyes. She decided not to do anything about it, because she knew because of the grounding Lucas and Brooke hardly ever saw eachother and they looked really happy. Plus she knew this was something she could hold over Lucas if need be...

Cassie was in the back when Haley walked in, looking a little strange.

"Ugh Hales, whats wrong?"Cassie asked her friend."You look out of it."

Haley didn't even seem to hear her so Cassie tried again.

"Earth to Haley." Cassie raised her voice a little but Haley still didn't answer. "Oh look there's Nathan." Cassie said knowing that would get her friends attention. Nathan and Haley were almost attached at the hip now, and were really cute...Cassie had to admit.

That brought Haley out of her trance and she looked out to the front but saw nothing. She shot a glare at Cassie who just laughed.

"Sorry, I had to say something to bring you back from wherever you were. What were you thinking about? Let me guess lover boy?" Cassie asked causing Haley to smile a little.

"No, actually. I was just thinking about this old guy that I talked to this morning." Haley said.

Cassie looked at her strangely. "What old guys suddenly turn you on?"

Haley again shot her friend a glare. "No it wasn't like that. This old man came into the cafe today asking for your mom."

Cassie looked still looked confused. "Your point? It was probably just one of the regulars. They all know my mom."

"If he was a regular customer, I've never seen him before, but then again I don't usually work mornings."

"Well what did he look like?" Cassie asked. "Maybe I know him."

"I don't know, he was bald with a bit of hair on the sides of his head, and he had a grey beard. He kind of looked familiar, but I don't think I've seen him before. Oh and he was tall. Like as tall as Nathan's dad. Well your dad to I guess... but I won't go there." Haley said having heard the infamous story problem a thousand times since she had become friends with Lucas and Cassie.

"Well I still don't get whats so weird about it. Seriously Hales, customers ask for my mom all the time. No big deal." Cassie assured her.

"I don't know. It was just the way he sounded when he asked about her, like he hadn't seen her in awhile. And if he was one of the regulars he would know your moms been in Italy for the last month." Haley reminded her.

Cassie nodded. "I guess. I still don't think we should read to much into this. If he comes back just call me or Lucas and we'll talk to him."

Haley nodded. "Its a plan, now if you'll excuse me, table 5 needs more serviettes" Haley grabbed a handfull.

Cassie saw Keith enter the cafe, probably here to pick her up. Lucas had the car for the day. Cassie looked to make sure her brother was gone before she walked out to the front.

"Cass." Keith said as he sent down.

"Hey Uncle Keith." Cassie smiled. "What can I get ya?"

Keith smiled at her. "Well I was just here to see if you needed a ride home, but now that you ask I'll have some coffee." Keith then remembered that it wasn't Karen's coffee that he would be drinking. "Wait, did Deb make it? Because she makes it way too strong."

Cassie laughed and shook her head then looked at Deb who was talking to some customers at the cash register. "No Haley made it, and don't worry mom taught her how to make it, so it should be fine."

Keith then nodded and proceeded to hand her some money. Cassie shook her head. "It's on the house."

Keith shrugged and took the money back. "So baby-girl, how was your day?"

"Ok. School was well...school. Teresa broke her ankle at Cheerleading so I now have to move up to second from the top of the pyramid and the cafe's been crazy busy." Cassie summed up her day.

Keith raised his eyebrows. "Sounds eventful. Is Teresa going to be ok?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine, but her season is over. Brooke's going completely nuts trying to find a replacement, but its not going well."

Keith laughed. "You know you should ask Mouth, from what I've seen that kid can move."

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "I know, its weird. But I don't think Brooke would go for having a guy on the squad." She sighed. "So how was your day? I heard you gave Luke the day off."

Keith nodded. "Yeah it wasn't busy enough for all the staff I had on today. Luke did go straight home after he came here right?"

"I think so. Thats what he told me he was going to do." Cassie said.

"Good. So I got a call from my parents today." Keith said.

Cassie looked at him slightly surprised. Royal and Mae Scott hardly ever called Keith except when they were going to be passing through town. Cassie and Lucas had never even met them, their grandparents had done their best to pretend the two didn't exist it seemed.

"Oh. What are they coming for a visit?" Cassie asked.

Keith nodded. "Actually they are already here. Seems they've been staying at Deb and Dan's house."

Cassie looked at Deb who was still talking to the customers. "Really? She never said anything. Not that I care, they've never acknowledge me or Lucas."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry for that. I've told my parents hundreds on times what they are missing out on. But their just too stubborn to admit their mistakes." Keith tried to make Cassie feel a little better, knowing it wasn't working. "But anyways, they want me to go for some big dinner tomorrow night to celebrate Dan's birthday."

Cassie nodded. "That's cool. Lucas has practice and a game tomorrow night and I was just going to come here for awhile and then go to cheerleading."

"Actually I was thinking you could come with me." Keith said catching his niece completely off guard.

"What?" Cassie asked confused. "Why?"

"Well, I'm always told to bring a guest and usually I bring Whitey, but I think its time you met your grandparents and they met you." Keith said.

Cassie made a face and then thought about it before nodding hesitantly. "Ok I'll come, but what about Luke? Have you mentioned this to him?"

Keith nodded. "He refused to go. So tomorrow night, 7 pm. Don't worry about dressing up."


	19. The Dinner Party

It was getting close to 6 p.m. and Cassie was still not ready for the big dinner. Keith had told her not to bother dressing up, but she knew she she should. This was not just some normal dinner party, this was probably one of the biggest nights of her life. What happened tonight would either make or break a relationship with her grandparents, who were the only ones she had. Cassie had clothes strewn across her room and a big pile of shoes and bags flooded her bed. She could find nothing that she felt were dressy enough. Most of her clothes consisted of t-shirts with cheesy sayings and band names on them, jeans, sweats and sweaters. On any normal day Cassie would be perfectly happy throwing on her jeans and Keith's Body Shop sweater on over a tank top, but this was not the day for that.

She pulled her one and only dress out of her closet. It was black and was what she would wear to a funeral, not a dinner party. "I've got nothing." She cried out in frustration. She knew her brother would be no help, and neither would Haley, who like Cassie really didn't care what she wore as long as it looked clean. Cassie then got the idea to call Brooke. She dialed the number she had for Brooke's house and waited for her to answer.

"Brooke, its Cassie." She said once she heard Brooke answer.

"Cassie?" Brooke sounded confused. "What's up? I just saw you at the game."

"I know, but I need your help with something." Cassie said.

Brooke was now completely shocked. "Ms. Brainiac needs my assitance? It must be big." Brooke said hearing Cassie laugh on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, its kind of a clothing emergency and I figured who better for the job. I kind of have this dinner party to go to, you know I'm meeting my grandparents for the first time, and I kinda have nothing to wear." Cassie sighed.

"Say no more, I'll be right over." Brooke said right away. "Is it cool if Peyton comes? Were kinda hanging out."

"Sure, the more help the better." Cassie said. "Just hurry I've only got like an hour."

Ten minutes later Cassie heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. She was relieved to see Brooke and Peyton standing on the other side.

"Thank god you guys are here." She grabbed both their arms and led them to her room.

"Whoa, C. Scott it looks like a tornado blew through here." Brooke laughed.

Peyton immediately found all her band t-shirts. "You have a Fall Out Boy shirt? And Jack's Mannequin. Man I've been trying to find one of them for ever."

Cassie looked at her. "Take em' there's more where those came from."

Peyton jumped and hugged her. "You are so my new best friend." She laughed.

Cassie laughed with her but then knew they had business to take care of. "No offense or anything but I've got 45 minutes to do my hair and find the perfect outfit."

"No problem." Brooke said pulling out something from behind her. It was a long, light purple satin spahgetti strap and she had dark green blazer to go over it. "This will go perfect with a pair of jeans which I see you have plenty of."

Cassie screamed happily and hugged her new friend. "Brooke this is perfect. How did you do that so fast?"

"Well the shirt and blazer are mine, but you can have them and I knew we were about the same size, so it was easy." Brooke smiled. "Your gonna rock this outfit tonight Cass."

Brooke hugged her again and ran to the bathroom to change. Three minutes later she returned and Brooke and Peyton smiled at her. "You look awesome." Brooke said sincerely.

"Now come on girly girl its time for the hair." Peyton said pulling out her curling iron. Peyton sat Cassie down and proceeded to do her hair. Cassie's hair, like her moms, was naturally curly but she straightened it for the most part.

Twenty minutes later Cassie was completely ready. Brooke and Peyton had insisted on taking pictures of their masterpiece.

"Beautiful." They both cheered. "Now get going. We'll clean up. Have fun and good luck from what Nathan's told me about his grandparents, their just like Dan." Peyton warned her.

Cassie nodded. "I know. Thanks you guys seriously saved my life." And with that she grabbed her phone and was out the door.

Keith waited outside the entrance to the Scott mansion. Dan answered the door after a few minutes. His eyes narrowed when he saw his big brother.

"Boozy." He welcomed him into the household.

Keith shook his brother's hand. "Not now Danny."

Deb caught sight of her brother in law and smiled. "Keith." She said as she walked over to greet him.

"Hey Deb." Keith smiled politely in return, although he had always liked her. "I invited a guest if thats ok."

Deb nodded. "Of course. When is Whitey coming?"

Keith shook his head. "He's not, its someone else this time."

"Well, well if it isn't our oldest son, Mae." And overpowering voice said.

"Nice to see you two pop." Keith said shaking his fathers hand and hugging his mother.

"Did I hear something about a guest who isn't Whitey?" Mae asked and Keith nodded.

"Well who is it?" Royal demanded to know.

"You'll see, she should be here anytime now." As if on cue the doorbell rang and Deb answered it as Keith followed her, knowing who it was.

"Cassie." Deb smiled as she hugged the younger girl. "I'm glad you could come. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Deb." Cassie said as she hugged her back. "Hey Uncle Keith, I was on time for once in my life."

Keith laughed as he wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder. "You ready for this?" He asked.

Cassie sighed. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"You really do look beautiful, kiddo." He smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks. If its ok Brooke and Peyton helped me get ready. I know I'm grounded but its a special night." Cassie reminded him.

Keith nodded. "Its fine honey, now I think there are two people who are waiting to meet you."

Cassie took a deep breath and stepped further into the house, with her Uncles arm still wrapped around her protectively. She saw Dan and wished him a happy birthday, just to be polite. To her surprise he actually said thank you and seemed to mean it.

"Mom, dad...there is someone I'd like you to meet." Keith said as Cassie buried her head in his shoulder, shyly. "This is Cassandra, your granddaughter."

Mae's hand immediately flew to her mouth as she let out a shriek. She immediately pulled the younger girl into her arms and almost squeezed the life out of her. "Oh my god."

Cassie relaxed a little in her grandmother's arms, glad at least one of them was happy to meet her. As Mae pulled away she caught sight of Royal staring at her, his face firm. He seemed to be studying her intently.

"I'm Cassie." She said in hopes to break the tension.

Royal's face split into a grin. "Well get over here sweetheart. We've been waiting to meet you your entire life." He said as he held out his arms, Cassie immediately walked over and into them.

Keith and everyone in the room, with the exception of Dan, had tears in their eyes.They were all surprised by Royal's reaction, but were glad he didn't show any feelings of resentment towards his granddaughter.

Deb walked over and tapped Cassie's shoulder. "Honey, would you mind going to find Nathan? He should be in his room. It's the second toward to the right as soon as you walk up the stairs.

Cassie nodded and followed Deb's instructions, leaving the adults to talk.

Mae was the first to speak. "Well she sure is a beautiful girl."

Royal nodded. "Looks just like her mother at that age. She has Karen's voice and everything."

Keith nodded. "She's exactly like her mother, more then just looks, its her whole personality and outlook on life."

"So where's the boy?" Royal asked Keith.

Keith shrugged. "Probably out with friends, you can't really blame him for not wanting to come tonight. You've never given him or Cassie reason's to want to get to know you. Your just lucky Cassie is so much like Karen. She gives everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"You listen here boy..." Royal stopped midsentence as Cassie and Nathan entered the room. The doorbell rang and in walked Haley. She looked shocked when saw Cassie standing there.

"Cass, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Meeting my grandparents." She said simply. "You're here with Nathan?" Cassie asked her friend as she and Haley both took seats next to eachother at the table.

Haley nodded. "He invited me. I guess I'm just surprised to see you here."

Cassie nodded too. "I'm surprised I'm here." She laughed.

"Well is everyone ready for dinner?" Deb asked as the room went silent.


	20. Absolute Chaos

The first few minutes of the dinner were calm, almost eerily quiet, the only conversation surrounded the passing of dishes. Being that this was the Scott family, the quiet didn't last long. Royal decided he had had enough of the silence and he knew he wanted to talk more with his granddaughter, he also wanted to know more about his grandson's girlfriend.

"So Cassandra, you and Ms. James here know one another?" Royal asked.

Cassie eyed Haley and then nodded in his direction. She had already figured out this was the guys Haley had asked her about in the cafe. "Yeah she and I have been best friends since kindergarten."

Haley nodded and Nathan sensed that she wanted to talk to him about something. "Ugh mom, would it be ok if Haley and I excused ourselves for a few minutes?"

Deb nodded. She knew that the spotlight would most likely be on Cassie for the next few minutes, so Nathan wouldn't be missed.

Royal continued to stare at his granddaughter, Keith sensed that Cassie was feeling a little uncomfortable because of it. So he tried to come up with a subject that the two could talk about.

"You know dad, Cassie's a straight- A student." Keith practically boasted.

Royal looked slightly surprised. "Is that right?" Cassie nodded not really sure what to say.

"Tell me Cassandra, what are your interests besides school?" Royal asked.

"Royal...sorry Mr. Scott, I mean Grandpa..." Cassie realized she didn't know what to call him. "Can you call me Cassie, I mean I'm only called Cassandra when I'm in trouble."

Royal smiled at the young girl. "Gramps is fine honey, thats what your brother Nathan calls me, and I'd be happy to call you Cassie."

Cassie smiled to. He really didn't seem like the monster Keith had made him out to be. "Thanks, and as far as my interests go I'm on the cheerleading squad at school."

Mae smiled at her granddaughter. "Is that right? So your always there to cheer on your brothers?" She looked at her husband. "You know Royal, as long as were in town, we should go to Nathan's game tomorrow night and watch Cassie cheer."

Cassie nodded. "I'd like that." She said sincerely meaning it.

Royal simply nodded, wanting to change the subject to basketball. It was the common interest of the Scott family, surely Cassie had inherited something from her father besides his smirk. "Do you play basketball?"

"Royal." Mae warned, not wanting to go to that subject while eating dinner.

"Its an easy question." Royal said even though deep down he knew it was one of those seemingly meaningless questions with a whole bunch of things connected to it.

Cassie looked nervous and looked at her Uncle Keith who just smiled reassuringly at her. "Well yeah I did play when I was in grade school. I stopped playing a few years ago to concentrate on my school work and now I just usually shoot hoops with my brother at the Rivercourt."

"So your not on any teams whatsoever?" Royal asked.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't have time between school, cheerleading and helping my mom at the cafe."

Mae lit up at the mention of Karen. "Oh sweetie, I've been meaning to ask. How is your mom?"

Cassie gave her grandmother a relieved smile happy to get away from the subject of basketball. "My mom's great. She was keeping herself busy with the cafe and right now she's in Italy at cooking school."

"Aw yes. Your friend Haley mentioned that to me when I went to the cafe to see your mother." Royal said.

Everyone looked at him in shock, no one had known he and Mae had kept in touch with Karen over the years.

"You've been talking to Karen?" Dan asked.

"She's never mentioned anything to me about it." Keith added.

Royal and Mae didn't understand why this was a problem. "Yes we have been for the last couple years. We just wanted to know how our grandchildren were. I think we have that right."

Keith smirked and shook his head. "What right? You've never once shown any interest in keeping in touch with Cassie or Lucas. If you have kept in touch with Karen, why didn't she say anything?"

"I'd like to know to, if you don't mind." Cassie said.

"We asked Karen not to say anything because we didn't want to complicate things." Mae said quickly.

"Complicate things how?" Dan asked.

"Well we'd never met our grandkids and we didn't want to confuse them with the details about why we stayed away for so long. Cassie you have to believe us, we wanted to get to know you, the timing just was never right to say anything to you or Lucas." Mae said.

Keith was now beyond angry. "That still doesn't explain why you never bothered with Lucas or Cassie. They deserved just as much of your devotion as Nathan has had."

"Son please lower your voice." Royal said. "And we agree with you, it was a mistake to never get to know Lucas or Cassie. It was a mistake that can never be taken back, but things can change now."

Keith just shook his head disbelievingly. "You two never change. Cassie, honey do you want to go home?"

Cassie thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. She knew her grandparents had made a terrible mistake, but they were trying to make up for it. "Keith, I want to stay please. I don't understand why they did what they did. But Royal is right, whats done is done, its time to move forward."

Keith couldn't believe how mature his niece had seem to become in a matter of a couple minutes. He sat down and smiled at her. "Ok, we'll stay."

Just then Nathan and Haley entered holding hands.

"What did we miss?" Nathan asked looking at all the confused faces looking at him.

Before anyone could answer a cell phone went off. Cassie immediately recognized the ring tone as hers for her mom.

"Oh geez. I'm sorry Deb. I forgot tonight was the night my mom was supposed to phone, do you mind if I take this in the other room?" Cassie asked.

"By all means." Deb pointed in the direction of the hall way, Cassie got up and excused herself.

"Mom?" Cassie asked.

"Hey, hows my favorite girl?" Karen's voice sounded a million miles away, which it basically was.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine mom,really. How's Italy?"

"Beautiful as always. I just got back from a day trip to this little town called Oriveto. It was beyond beautiful. Cass, you would have loved it. All the old architechture, the people all of it." Karen said.

Cassie smiled. "It sounds nice. Maybe you and I can take a trip back to Italy someday."

"You bet." Karen said then sighed. "So how are things in Tree Hill?"

"Same old, same old. Lucas and I are still grounded, which I know Uncle Keith has already told you about." Cassie said.

"He told me he grounded the two of you, but I don't know why."

"Oh well then, you'll just have to see why when you get home. Luke will kill me if I tell you." Cassie said as yelling could be heard from the dining area. "Uh oh."

"What was that?" Karen asked confused. "Where are you?"

"Um I'm kinda at a dinner at Dan's house. His and Keiths parents are here, and Uncle Keith invited me to come with him as a guest." Cassie said knowing her mom would be angry.

"What!" Karen screamed. "You've met Royal and Mae?"

"Yes, and why didn't you tell me you've kept contact with them?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, thats a story for a different time, right now I really need to talk to Uncle Keith, can you put him on?" Karen asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Ok honey. You be good. Say hi to your brother for me and I love you both." Karen said.

"Love you too mom." Cassie said as she took the phone to Keith.

"Keith phone." Cassie handed him her cell. "Good luck." She whispered under her breath.

Cassie had walked in just in time to see Royal storm off.

"What's going on?" Cassie asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Just your typical Scott family dinner. Welcome to the family sis." Nathan laughed.

Cassie looked at Dan who was just sitting there staring at his plate. Deb stood up and started gathering things and Mae helped her.

"Come on Hales, I'll take you home." Nathan said then glanced at his sister. "I'll talk to you about this later, ok Cassie. I'll explain everything."

Cassie nodded as Keith walked back in.

"So how did it go with mom?" Cassie asked.

"You just had to tell her I took you to meet your grandparents." Keith said to her and Cassie took that as meaning things didn't go well.

"So what happened in here? I come back and everyones storming off, or making excuses to leave." Cassie said.

"Yeah and I think we better be doing the same." Keith said. "My mom revealed that Dan didn't really have a permanent leg injury that kept him from playing basketball. He faked it."

"What?" Cassie said in shock. For all her life she had been hearing about Dan Scott, the great basketball player, and now he was Dan Scott the quitter. "Wait till Lucas heres about this."

Keith laughed and shook his head. "Come on Cass." He grabbed her by the shoulders and guided her to the entrance where Deb met them to say goodbye.

"Dinner was great, Deb." Keith said.

Cassie nodded in agreement. "It was awesome. You should cook at the cafe more often. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Cassie said.

Deb smiled and nodded. "Again thank you both for coming, and I'm sorry for this."

Cassie shrugged. "Nah, it was kinda fun."

Keith looked at Deb and rolled his eyes as he and Cassie exited the mansion.


	21. Crashing Into You

Crashing Into You

It was game night at Tree Hill High, the Ravens were playing the Pickerington Hicks. It was also the night Karen was due home from Italy. Cassie, Lucas and Keith had spent the entire day cleaning up around house, making a sign and even baking a cake to welcome Karen back. The cafe had been closed early as it always did on game night.

Cassie was warming up with the other cheerleaders, practicing the routines and stretching, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped a little and quickly turned around. She came face to face with her grandparents. They had said they wanted to come see her cheer, but she hadn't actually figured they'd show.

"Grandma, Grandpa." Cassie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we said we would come see you and Nathan tonight didn't we?" Mae asked hugging the young girl she was just beginning to know as her granddaughter.

Cassie nodded and pulled away. "Well I'm glad you guys could come." She smiled and then saw her Uncle glaring at his parents. "I wish I could say the same for certain other people."

Royal turned and saw Keith scoffing at them. He was obviously still angry for what happened the night before. He decided to ignore his son and turned his attention back to his granddaughter. "Were sorry for last night. You were not meant to hear some of the things you did."

Cassie shrugged. "Thats ok. It's not really any of my business anyways. What happened with Dan was a long time ago, truth be told I don't even really know him."

Royal and Mae were both relieved and a little surprised at how mature Cassie was. She was so different from Nathan. Nathan had always been troublesome, clever but troublesome. Cassie seemed to be very smart and responsible. Something they wish they could say about Nathan.

"So what about that brother of yours? And I don't mean Nathan...I mean Lucas." Royal said finally acknowledging Lucas as family. He had deep down always wanted to get to know his two other grandkids, but didn't have the guts to after what their father had done. But things could be different now. He actually had the chance he never thought he would have.

"He's around somewhere. I got a ride with him so I know he's here, probably just avoiding Nathan as usual." Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he wants to meet you, but I don't know if I would confront him right at this moment with the truth. Take your time, Lucas tends to take things a lot harder than other people and a direct confrontation is not the best approach with him...trust me."

Royal and Mae both nodded understandingly, although they both wanted to introduce themselves to him, now may not be the best time to do that. "Well sweetheart, have a good time cheering."

"Aren't you guys staying?" Cassie asked.

"We are, but we have to leave right after. Our plane leaves at 8 sharp." Royal explained.

Cassie nodded. "You guys leave, my mom comes home all in one night."

"Karen's coming home tonight?" Royal asked.

"Yep, but anyways cheer duty calls. It was really nice meeting you guys." Cassie again hugged them both and walked away.

Five minutes before the game started Cassie finally saw her brother emerge from the boys locker room. He walked over to his sister.

"Who was that you were talking too?" Lucas asked.

"You saw that?" Cassie asked and he nodded. "Well Luke, that was Royal and Mae Scott."

"You mean?"

"Our grandparents Luke." Cassie said.

"When did you meet them?" Lucas questioned her again.

"Last night when me and Uncle Keith went to Dan's for dinner. They were there and I met them." Cassie said and then saw the almost pained expression in her brother's eyes. "They really want to meet you to, but I told them directly approaching you with the news was not the best idea."

"Why would you even want to know them?" Lucas asked, but it was more of a statement then a question.

Cassie chose to ignore the cold tone in his voice and the distant look in his eyes. "Why wouldn't I? What happened with our so called father wasn't there fault."

"It had to be in some way. They raised him." Lucas spat.

"Yeah but they also raised Keith so they can't be all bad." Cassie said really getting annoyed with her brother.

Lucas took that into consideration and then just shrugged. "Whatever, I still don't want to know them. They've ignored us for the past 17 years so I will do the same to them, I suggest you do that too."

"Damn it Lucas." Cassie shouted causing some people to look in their direction. "Why do you always have to be so hard-headed. For one I don't need you to tell me who I can and can't see, I'm not a baby and I don't need protecting. And two I don't care what you say, I want to get to know them and if you don't well then that's just two damn bad."

Lucas looked startled. His sister had never taken that tone with him before. "Whatever Cass, just forget we ever had this conversation."

"How about I just forget were even talking." Cassie shouted at him as he walked away shaking his head.

The game started and ended with the Ravens winning 77-64. Royal and Mae had stayed for the whole game and then left soon afterwards. Cassie and Lucas spent the entire game ignoring one another and Keith wondered what had happened between them,

After the game Cassie, Lucas and Keith climbed into the jeep Keith drove. Cassie sat behind Lucas who was in the passenger seat. Both still weren't talking.

"Alright, are you two going to tell me what happenened?" Keith questioned.

Cassie just shrugged in the back seat as they started to drive and Lucas stared out the window.

"It's no big deal, Keith." Cassie said.

"It must have been something. Now I want you two to aplogize to one another before we pick your mom up at the airport. She doesn't need to come home, after a long flight to have her kids arguing with one another." Keith instructed.

Cassie and Lucas still said nothing. Keith stopped at a light.

"Alright somebody better start talking, before I take you both home and I go pick your mom up myself." Keith warned as the light changed and he turned not seeing the incoming car.

Cassie saw the bright lights and screamed, as did Lucas. Keith was to shocked to do anything as the car ploughed right into them and then into a pole.


	22. Fearing the Worst

The sound of metal scraping, brakes screeching and a loud bang was the last thing the three occupants of the jeep heard before everything went black. Keith, being on the side with the least amount of impact, managed to pry the crushed door open on his side. He saw a familiar vehicle pull up across the street from where the accident had occurred. He saw his little brother climb out of the black SUV, seemingly in a state of shock. Keith figured Dan must have witnessed the accident.

"Keith, are you ok?" Dan asked running over to his brother who was still on the ground clutching his abdomen and had a large scatch on his forehead that was bleeding. It looked as if he would need stitches. Dan helped his brother up.

"Dan, forget me. Get Lucas and Cassie. Their still in there." Keith screamed as more and more people started gathering around the scene, shocked to see the accident involved one of the Scott brothers.

Dan ran around to the other side of the now totalled jeep and looked in the front passenger window to see Lucas. He head was at an awkward angle, and Dan couldn't tell whether he had a broken neck. But his collarbone was most definitely broken. His right ear looked to be bleeding and he had blood oozing out of his nose as well. That was definitely not a good sign, Lucas probably had some internal bleeding.

Dan looked in the back to see Cassie flung across the seat. Being that Keith's jeep was older, the seatbelts in the backseat only covered the waist line. Cassie's leg looked to be getting crushed by the seat in front of her and she had blood coming from the side of her head. Dan couldn't tell whether she had any internal bleeding or other injuries, but he could tell both Cassie and Lucas needed to get to the hospital and soon.

"I think it will be easier if I get her out of the car first." Dan said to Keith who had come around to see the conditions of his niece and nephew. "Do you think you are strong enough to lift her into the backseat of my SUV?" He asked.

Keith nodded, knowing his ribs were probably broken but seeing that his niece obviously needed him he decided to forget about the pain he was in, for her and her brother's sake. "I can take her, she's not that heavy anyways."

Dan just nodded as he jarred the back passenger side door open and tried pried the mangled seatbelt off of Cassie. In one swift move he picked her up in his arms, and passed her to Keith. He didn't think Cassie had a broken neck, but you could never be to sure. He placed her right arm around her Uncle's neck as Keith took her and placed her in the backseat of Dan's vehicle. He saw Dan gently carry Lucas out of the jeep and hurry over to the other side of his SUV. He opened the door and placed Luke next to his sister in the backseat.

Keith looked at the clock on the way to the hospital. Karen's plane would be landing in a matter of a few minutes. She was going to expect to see her kids there and waiting for her, not in some hospital bed. Keith was terrified about what her reaction would be when he told her. Would she ever trust him with Cassie and Lucas again?

Butt thats not what mattered at the moment. What mattered was getting Cassie and Lucas looked after. Dan arrived at the hospital emergency entrance a few minutes later and stopped the car immediately without even shutting it off. He opened the door of the side Lucas was on and grabbed the kid out of the backseat, shouting at Keith to grab Cassie. Keith did as he was told and together the Scott brothers managed to get the two teens into the hospital.

An orderly noticed then and immediately ran and called for back up. They had one bed that Dan laid Lucas on. Dan then reached over and took Cassie from Keith.

"Keith, go get yourself some help. I've got them." Dan said as Keith nodded and headed down the hallway with one of the nurses.

As another bed was wheeled out for Cassie a doctor approached Dan as he put her down.

"They more then likely will need surgery." The doctor stated as he looked over the two victims.

"Do whatever you have to, doctor." Dan said knowing the situation was out of his hands now.

"Your their legal guardian?" The doctor asked just to be sure.

Dan hesitated before slowly nodding. "I'm their father."

The doctor nodded before Cassie and Lucas were wheeled away into two different cubicles, leaving Dan standing there trying to think of what to do next.

Meanwhile at New Brunswick County Airport...

Karen's flight had pretty much on time with the exception of a few minutes. Karen had gathered her things from the luggage caroussel and was expecting to see her family waiting for her. She grew concerned when she walked out of the large crowd and didn't see her kids or their Uncle.

She turned in all directions hoping to catch some glimpse of them. It wasn't like Keith to be late, and it definitely would not be like him to forget the day she was coming home. Something must have happened.

"Karen Roe, please call the help desk...help desk Karen Roe." Karen was surprised to hear her name over the airport intercom and noticed a telephone in the corner of the terminal.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing the number for the help desk.

"This is Karen Roe." She said.

"Ms. Roe, this is Dr. Schultz from Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. I'm calling about Keith Scott." Dr. Schultz said.

"Is he ok?" Karen immediately expected the worst hearing the word hospital.

"Yes, but he would like to speak with you. Is that ok?" Dr. Schultz asked.

"Yes, please let me talk to him." Karen said.

"Karen?" Keith's voice came over the line, immediately calming her nerves.

"Keith, are you ok? Why are you at the hospital? I thought you were picking me up with Cass and Luke." Karen said.

Keith took a deep breath, knowing these were probably the hardest words he would ever say to her. "Kare, there's been an accident."

"WHAT!?!" Karen screamed. "Are you ok? What about the kids, are they ok? Keith tell me they are please." Karen said a feeling of dread creeping over her.

"Just come to the hospital, I will explain everything when you get her." Keith said. "I have to go, the Doctor wants me to hang up now." Keith said and with that the line went dead.

Karen looked at the phone for a few seconds before shakily placing it on the receiver. Her eyes teared up and she nearly collapsed.

"Mam, are you ok?" A young guy, who looked to be about 20 approached her.

Karen shook her head. "M...my kids...there was an accident. I have to go to the hospital." She said her voice cracking at the last statement as tears fell out of her eyes.

The boy looked at her slightly shocked. "Well do you need a ride? I can get you there in 10 minutes."

Karen only nodded as the stranger guided her out of the airport and to his car as they made there way to the hospital.

Well thats the end of that chapter, thanks so much for the reviews you guys. I wish I could thank every single one of you personally, but I just don't have the time. It means a lot that you guys appreciate this story. I'm enjoying writing it.

And if you haven't guessed already, yes I am kind of going season by season. Everything that happens during the different seasons, will happen just with Cassie added to the mix, and its the way I would have liked to see things go. Not that I don't like what happens on the show, cause I do. I just want to put fourth some different ideas.

Thanks again.

xoxoxoMiaxoxoxo


	23. Look After You

Look After You

Karen ran into the hospital, the young man who had introduced himself as Mike, trailing close behind. He just wanted to make sure Karen was ok before he left. She had quickly turned pale as a ghost and was experiencing symptoms of shock. He had seen it before, being that he was a paramedic in training.

"Miss. please calm down." Mike said putting his hand on Karen's arm to stop her. "I'm sure your kids will be fine."

Karen was close to hysterics. "No, you didn't hear the sound of Keith's voice when he called me. Something is seriously wrong. Call it mother's intuition, I can just tell."

Mike nodded. He already knew Keith was the kids Uncle from talking to Karen on the car ride over. He knew better then to mess with a mother's intuition. If Karen felt something was wrong, then she must be right. He just wanted to comfort her in some way.

"Ok, well let me see what I can find out. I work at this hospital." Mike said as Karen nodded gratefully.

A few minutes later he returned, short of breath. He had run all over the hospital looking for someone who knew anything.

"I found out that your friend Keith is waiting for you upstairs in the ICU waiting room. You should go to him." Mike said.

Karen nodded. "Thank you, for everything. You don't know how much I appreciate this. If there is every anything I can do for you, just let me know."

Mike smiled. "Its ok really. This is just part of my job. I hope your kids are ok."

"I hope so too." She replied and with that the two went their separate ways.

A few moments later Karen found herself in the ICU wing of the hospital. She spotted Keith sitting alone in the waiting room. She got closer and noticed the stitched up cut above his left eye.

"Keith." Karen said running to him and throwing her arms around him as he stood up. "I'm so glad your ok." She cried. "You are ok right?"

Keith returned her hug. "Yeah Kare, I'm ok. I've got a few stitches for a cut above my eye as you can probably see and a couple of bruised ribs. The doctor said I was lucky I didn't break them." Keith said assuring her he was ok, so it was one less person she had to worry about.

Karen nodded. "Thank god. But Lucas and Cassie...where are they?" She asked sounding desperate, which she was.

"The other car...it hit their side of the jeep. They both have injuries worse then mine. But I'm not sure what those injuries are." Keith said, not wanting to sound pessimistic but also not wanting to lie to her.

"Well they're going to be alright Keith, they have to, I won't lose either of them...I can't." She said assuringly to him, but it was more like she was trying to assure herself.

Just then Brooke and Peyton ran in. Brooke ran straight for Keith.

"Keith...Keith, where are they?" Brooke asked concerned for not just her boyfriend but her friend as well. Peyton slowly approached them, not really feeling like she belonged there.

"Oh honey, their in the emergency room. We don't know their condition." Keith said to Brooke who had tears in her eyes.

Brooke noticed the woman who she had assumed was Lucas and Cassie's mom, staring at her wide eyed.

"Hi, I'm Brooke. Luca's girlfriend and Cassie's friend." Brooke said.

Karen looked at Keith and he nodded, telling her that what Brooke was saying was true. Karen looked at Peyton.

"Are you friends with my kids to?" She asked.

"I'm Peyton, and I'm a friend of Cassie's. I don't really know Lucas all that well." Peyton said knowing that was a lie. She and Lucas had had their share of run ins the past few weeks. She just didn't want Brooke to suspect anything.

Karen found all of this new information hard to digest in one sitting. Her kids were in the hospital, seriously hurt and now she found out her son had a girlfriend who he had clearly forgot to mention in his phone calls to his mom. Cassie hadn't mentioned anything either.

Just then they noticed a young doctor walk out from the doors marked "Authorized Personnel Only."

"Dr. were you in the hospital room with Lucas or Cassie Scott?" Keith asked walking over to him.

"I was in the room with Lucas Scott. Are you his family?" The doctor asked and Keith read the nametag. It said Dr. Brown.

Keith and Karen both nodded. "How is he?" Karen asked.

"Well lets just say the kids lucky his father got him here so fast." Dr. Brown said.

Karen looked at Keith, completely confused. "You mean his Uncle?"

"No his father." Dr. Brown replied.

Karen again looked at Keith, questioningly.

"Uhm, Dan saw the accident. He pulled Lucas and Cassie out of the jeep and drove us here." Keith explained as Karen nodded in turn.

She then turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Well how is he?"

"I'm not really able to give you any of the details, the surgeon will be out in a few minutes to tell you. I can tell you he will be ok and rest assured Dr. Hale is an excellent surgeon." Dr. Brown said as he gave a small reassuring half smile to the small group and walked away.

"Surgery, Keith he needed surgery. And we still don't even know about Cassie." Karen cried.

Keith took her in his arms and motioned for Brooke and Peyton to give them a moment, which they did obligingly. Keith kissed, the woman he had secretly been in love with since high school's, forehead

"She will be ok Karen. Cassie is a strong, determined girl...she's just like you." He whispered in her ear as Karen nodded and whimpered quietly.

"Is there any family for Cassandra Scott here?" Another Doctor's voice called.

Keith and Karen's head both shot up at the mention of Cassie's name.

"We are." Keith yelled as the Doctor nodded and walked over to them. His nametag read Dr. Mitchell.

"Are you her parents?" He asked.

Karen nodded. "Yes, I'm her mother, and this is her father." She gestured to Keith who smiled. This was the first time Karen had ever really acknowledged him as their father. Even though he technically wasn't, he couldn't love those kids anymore if they were his own, and Karen knew that. He was the closest thing Cassie and Lucas had ever had to a father.

"Ok, well I was in the operating room with her." Dr. Mitchell stated.

"She need surgery?" Karen asked sounding alarmed.

The Doctor nodded. "Your daughter's leg was basically crushed under the seat after the accident. We had to operate to repair the damage. Her leg will heal in a matter of a few months, with some physical therapy. She will need a wheel chair for the first couple of weeks and then after that we will put a new cast on, one that is smaller, and she will be on crutches."

"Is that all?" Karen asked optimistically, knowing a broken leg would heal in time.

The Doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately no, your daughter also had broke a couple of ribs, which will heal in time and punctured a lung, which also required surgery. But as I said both of those things will heal pretty fast without any long term repercussions. The thing we are watching closely is her head. She sustained a serious concussion we think from her head hitting the seat in front of her after the initial impact of the crash."

Karen's eyes widened. "Is she going to be ok?"

"We think so. We ran a CAT scan and when the results return, we will know if she has any serious head injuries. If the CAT scan comes back ok then Cassie will only need to be put on some pain meds and get lots of rest in order for her concussion to heal. She may also experience some headaches, but those will eventually go away. Other than that she has some bruises and scratches." Dr. Mitchell said sounding optimistic.

"So can we see her?" Keith asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's just being brought into the recovery room and you can go in and see her. She will probably be sleeping for off the anesthetic for the next couple of hours, and she will probably be a little groggy after that. If she has any further problems do not hesitate to call myself or one of the nurses."

Karen and Keith nodded gratefully at the doctor as he smiled and walked away. Another doctor approached the two.

"Are you here for Lucas Scott?" She asked and her nametag read Dr. Hale.

Keith and Karen both nodded.

"Ok well I was the surgeon who operated on him." Dr. Hale said

"Is he ok?" Karen asked, wondering how many times she had asked the question in the last few minutes.

Dr. Hale nodded. "He's going to be fine. We had to do surgery to remove his spleen and stop some internal bleeding. His shoulder also separated in the accident. We repaired that as well. Other then that he has a minor concussion and some bruising."

"So he'll be fine then." Keith asked.

"Like I said all he's going to need is some physical therapy to his shoulder. We did have a small problem though." Dr. Hale said.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Your son lost a lot of blood, which cause his heart rate to drop, we lost him for a few seconds. But we did get him back and he shouldn't have any long term repercussions as a result." Dr. Hale said.

"When can we see him?" Karen asked.

"Not for another couple of hours, he's currently in the ICU and won't be moved into recovery until he is completelty stabilized. We just want to be sure nothing else happens with his heart."

Karen nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Hale, smiled, nodded and walked away.

"Well are you ready to see Cassie?" Keith asked and Karen nodded as he guided her to one of the recovery rooms to where her daughter slept.


	24. Crash Course In Polite Conversations

Karen walked up to her sleeping daughter's bed and brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She put her things down on the table behind her and took the chair nearest the bed. Keith walked over to the other side of the bed and repeated what Karen had just done. They both sat there in silence just watching Cassie sleep.

"She looks so peaceful." Karen said breaking the silence.

Keith nodded. "She looks so much like you when she sleeps, well she looks like you period, but for whatever reason especially when she's asleep."

Karen looked at all the wires that were attached in some way to her daughter. Cassie had a tube going up her nose, an IV and a heart monitor. The heart monitor was the only thing keeping Karen calm. So long as that monitor kept beating, that meant Cassie was going to be ok.

"I wonder what she's thinking about?" Karen asked, not really expecting an answer, it was more of a statement.

Keith just smile. "Probably trying to figure out a way to get herself and Lucas out of all the trouble she knows she's going to be in now that your home."

Karen laughed lightly. No matter what the circumstances Keith could always put a smile on her face. "Were they really that bad?"

"Lets just say the words grounded for life came to me a few times." Keith said but then gave her a reassuring smile, to show he was kidding.

Just then Cassie started to stir in her sleep.

"Karen, look." Keith said. "Shes waking up."

Karen's head shot up in the direction of her daughter. "Cassie...Cassie sweetie open your eyes. It's mom honey. I'm home." She ran her fingers through her daughters long brown hair.

"Mmm." Cassie moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. They fluttered open a few times before finally focussing on her surroundings. Her big eyes turned to look directly into the identical eyes of her mother. "Mom?"

Karen nodded. "Hey kiddo, nice to have you back."

Cassie let out a laugh that turned to a hoarse cough. "You too." She managed to get out between coughs.

Karen grew concerned. "You want me to call a doctor?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Its just a little cough." She then looked at her Uncle. "Hey Keith. I'm glad your ok."

Keith was surprised she seemed to know what had happened to her. "You to baby-girl. How do you feel?"

Cassie shrugged before coughing again. "Like I was hit by a car." She tried to lighten the mood a little, but it didn't work. "Seriously stop worrying, I'm ok. My head hurts and my throat is scratchy, but I'm fine otherwise."

"Honey do you remember what happened?" Karen asked.

Cassie nodded slightly. "Kind of. There was an accident right? I remember seeing bright lights and then everything went black." She then remembered her brother being in the accident. "Wait, where's Lucas? Is he ok?"

"He's in the ICU honey." Karen said.

"But that means he was seriously hurt, mom please tell he's ok." Cassie faught tears forming in her eyes.

"He will be ok sweetie. There bringing him into recovery soon. All in all you and Lucas suffered equally serious injuries, but his heart stopped Cass, they got it going again but the doctors are just keeping him in the ICU until they are sure it won't stop again." Karen sounded hopeful which calmed Cassie considerably.

"Thank god. I would never forgive myself if something happened." Cassie said.

Karen gave her daughter a confused look. "Honey, the accident was not your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened to Lucas."

Keith had an idea he knew what Cassie was talking about. "Cass are you worried that Lucas will be angry with you about the fight you two were having on the way to the airport?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty huge. I mean we've had pretty bad fights in the past, but this went a little beyond that. It ended with me saying basically that I never wanted to him again."

"Wait a minute...what fight?" Karen asked. "What was it about?"

Cassie knew she would never be able to lie to her mom. "Me and Lucas got into a fight because he was angry with me for meeting Royal and Mae and actually kind of liking them. And I told him the only reason he didn't know them was for his own stupid reason, because he was stubborn. We both said some really stupid things and Lucas probably thinks I hate him." Cassie cried. "We were fighting when the accident happened and Uncle Keith was trying to stop us from killing one another and I guess he wasn't paying attention and thats when the other car slammed into us. It was my fault for causing the fight, if Uncle Keith hadn't been trying to help me and Lucas he would have noticed that other car."

Keith couldn't believe Cassie was blaming herself when he knew it was his fault. "Kiddo, do you hear yourself? What does everything end up coming back to? Me...if I had been paying more attention to the road I would have seen that other car, nothing that happened was your fault."

Cassie looked at her Uncle and studied him for a few moments. She soon realized that he was hurting just like she was. She sat up and pulled her Uncle into her arms. "Uncle Keith, I don't blame you, you were just trying to help." She said soothingly.

Karen couldn't take anymore. "How about we just say whats done is done, it was an accident...nobody's fault."

Cassie nodded and smiled at her mom. "I think thats a good idea." She said just as a nurse entered the room.

"Good to see your awake." The nurse smiled at Cassie as she checked her vitals and came to the conclusion Cassie was going to be fine. She turned the Karen and Keith. "There's a doctor waiting to talk to you about your son."

Karen nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Keith. "Keith can you stay with Cass? I really don't want to leave her alone, but I have to make sure Luke is ok."

Keith nodded and then there was a knock at the door.

Cassie looked in surprise at who it was. "Mouth" She said. "What are you doing here?"

Mouth smiled at her, said hello to Karen and Keith and walked over to the bed. "I heard about the accident. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Cassie smiled at her long time friend. "I'm good. The nurse just said I could go home in a couple days, but I'll have to be in a wheel chair and then in a few weeks when I get a smaller cast, I'll use crutches. So I guess I have to tell Brooke cheerleading is out of the question." She said sadly. She noticed Mouth had something behind his back. "Whatcha got there?" She asked trying to peer around him causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Oh this...I brought you flowers." Mouth said as he passed them to her.

Cassie teared up at this, it was a really nice gesture. "Thanks, that was so sweet of you."

Keith then decided he would give the two a moment alone. He looked at Karen who had tears in her eyes as well, probably glad to see her daughter happy. "Hey Kare, what do you say I come with you to check on Luke and we give these two sometime alone."

Karen nodded. She had a feeling there was something going on between her daughter and her childhood friend. "Ok Cass, will you be alright?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah ma, I'll be fine. Tell Luke that he better get better fast because I still have some ass kickin to do." She laughed and the statement earned a glare from her mother. "Sorry mom, tell Lucas I love him."

Karen nodded. "Thats what I thought." She said as she and Keith both took turns kissing Cassie's head.


	25. Unexpected Visitors

"Mouth, thanks again for the flowers." She smiled, they really were one of the sweetest presents she had ever been given. "Lillies are my favorite." She beamed at her friend.

Mouth nodded. "I know. You've told me that before."

Cassie laughed. "I can't believe you actually remembered that. Most guys never remember anything like that. It just goes to show how truely great special you are."

Mouth grinned. "I remember everything you tell me." He admitted.

"I know, you are such a great friend to me." Cassie said not knowing she was breaking his heart.

Mouth had always been considered by girls to be a good friend or like a little brother, but they never thought about him any other way. He had known Cassie since he could remember and since the day he met her, he had had a crush on her. She was one of the most special people in his life, she always gave him the time of day no matter what, if she made a promise to him she never broke it. He wanted to tell her exactly what he thought about her; that she was sweet, kind, caring, funny, intelligent and gorgeous. He wanted to tell her he liked her and that it wasn't just the like as a friend, but he was terrified she wouldn't reciprocate those feelings. When he had heard about the accident he was scared he would never get the chance to tell her how he truly felt. So he had decided to finally let the truth come out. Worst case scenario, she wouldn't feel the same way, but at least she would know how he felt.

"Cas, there is another reason I wanted to see you." He said.

"Oh and what reason would that be?" Cassie asked placing the flowers on the table beside her bed. There was a knock on the door and Cassie yelled for the intruder to enter or more intruders.

Brooke and Peyton entered with Haley trailing close behind.

"Hey guys." Cassie's smiled brightened even more as her three friends took turns hugging her and giving her presents. She was so busy talking to Brooke, Peyton and Haley she hadn't even notice Mouth quietly slip out.

"How you doin girly?" Brooke asked putting on her cheeriest expression.

Cassie shrugged. "Ive been better, my leg is broken and my ribs are broken as well so no cheerleading for me until I'm healed." She said sadly as Brooke nodded.

"I know your mom and Keith told us, we ran into them in the hallway, they were on their way to see Luke." Brooke said.

"Don't worry Cas." Peyton said sitting on the edge of the bed. "You've got the entire squad pulling for you, plus Haley." Peyton said holding up the girls arm.

"Yeah, I was wondering why Haley is hanging with the two of you." Cassie smiled at her best friend. "Am I to assume you guys are actually getting along?"

Haley nodded. "Actually I'm taking your place on the squad at least until you heal."

Cassie smiled. She had worried that Haley would feel that her friendship with Brooke and Peyton would overshadow their longtime friendship. It was nice to know that was not the case.

"So why aren't you visiting my brother." Cassie more or less directed the question at Brooke and Haley, she had no idea what was going on between Lucas and Peyton.

"Your mom and Keith are with him, they told us to visit him after they check on him, so we decided to come see you." Brooke smiled.

"And Haley refuses to see him for some reason." Peyton added causing Cassie to look at her friend questioningly.

"Haley whats going on? I know I was angry at Lucas before the accident but I had no idea you were fighting with him too." Cassie said.

"Well I kind of saw something I shouldn't have." She looked at Peyton and then back at Cassie. "

I confronted him, there was some yelling and I walked out refusing to speak to him again and then the accident happened and I was so afraid I would never get to apologize to him, but now I know I can but I just don't know what I would say." Haley said.

"Get in line, I've got my own apologies to give to him." Cassie sighed. "But I guess we'll have to wait until he's at least conscious."

Everyone in the room nodded and continued talking for the next 15 minutes before a nurse entered and asked them to leave and let Cassie rest. They did so and Cassie managed to close her eyes but was awoken suddenly by a dark shadow entering the room. She saw who it was and a strange, almost creepy feeling crept over her.

"What do you want?" Cassie hissed at the man in front of her.

"I wanted to see how you were." The man said and sat down in front of the girl with a evil smile plastered on his large face. His blue eyes piercing into hers. "After all I am the one who saved you."

"What are you talking about, Dan?" Cassie asked. As far as she had figured Keith had pulled her out of the car and got her and Lucas to the hospital some way.

"You mean my brother didn't tell you?" Dan smirked, he should have known Keith would try to steal his thunder as usual, but it would never work. "I saw the accident, I pulled you and your brother out of the car, I drove you to the hospital. Your Uncle Keith was in to much shock and under the effects of alcohol to do anything."

Cassie shook her head at the man. "No, he wasn't drunk, he had one beer. And who cares if you did save us, don't expect a medal. It doesn't make you dad of the year by any means and it definitely doesn't mean that it makes up for your lack of parental involvement with me and Luke." Cassie spat.

Dan looked at her, almost looking sad. "Well I guess a near death experience hasn't changed anything for you like it has for me."

"What are you rambling about now?" Cassie wondered.

"Well seeing that accident and knowing you and your brother could have easily died, opened my eyes. I realized that I do want to get to know you, I do regret not being involved. I always have, I was just to stubborn and stupid to admit it." Dan said sounding almost sincere.

Cassie sat there for a moment completely quiet, not sure how to respond. She then started laughing and Dan didn't understand what had cause her sudden outburst, but whatever it was had him laughing too. Cassie definitely had her mother's laugh, Dan noted, it was the infectious laugh that had made him fall in love with Karen all those years ago, well that and her loving spirit and zest for life.

Cassie's laugh soon faded and a firm expression entered her face. "You know, you almost had me there, believing that you actually cared."

Dan realized she had not been laughing for a good reason, she had been laughing because to her what he had said was sounding ridiculous. "I do mean it Cassie."

"Its Cassandra to you. Only my friends and family call me Cassie. Better yet, why don't you just not call me anything at all." Cassie said.

"Why don't you just leave Dan." Karen's voice could be heard from the entrance to Cassie's hospital room. "Leave her alone."

Dan looked up, almost defeated. Before leaving he turned to mother and daughter who were now side by side. "This isn't over. I do want to know you Cassie, and I will prove it to you." He said as he left.

"What was that about?" Karen asked concerned for her daughter.

Cassie shrugged. "Who knows, its Dan." She said. "So how's Luke?"

"In recovery, actually they are wheeling him down into this room as we speak, I requested it. It will be easier for me to be with the two of you in the same room." Karen explained.

Cassie nodded. "So he's ok then?" She asked.

"He will be, he's still unconscious and may not wake up for another couple of days." Karen answered.

"Oh." Cassie looked around. "Where's Uncle Keith?" She asked.

Karen stood there wide-eyed. She didn't know what to tell Cassie, or how to explain how angry she was at him without upsetting her daughter. "Ugh Cas, there's something you need to understand." She started.


	26. A New Kind of Betrayal

One week later, Cassie and Lucas were to be released from the hospital. Lucas had his arm in a sling and other then that the only remnants of the accident he had was a gash on his forehead, covered with a small bandage.

Cassie on the other hand had a large cast on her left leg, so big she could hardly lift it. She had bandages wrapped around her torso as a result of the broken ribs. It was a wonder she could move around at all. The doctors had given her plenty of pain medication which helped out alot.

Karen entered the room followed by two nurses with two wheel chairs. Lucas would only be in a wheel chair until he exited the hospital, Cassie was forced to be in a wheel chair for 2 weeks.

"You two ready?" Karen asked as she helped Cassie slide into her coat without moving too much.

"Yeah mom." Lucas answered. "Have you seen my book? You know the one Uncle Keith left for me?" Keith had left two presents with one of the nurses, one for Lucas and one for Cassie. He had given Lucas a copy of Shakespeare's Comedy's and he had given Cassie a cd of her favorite band: Jimmy Eat World.

Karen nodded and handed Lucas his book from the drawer. Lucas flung the book into his bag and winced as pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder.

"Luke, be careful, your going to hurt yourself even more." Karen warned out of concern.

"Mom, is Uncle Keith coming to give us a ride?" Cassie asked pretty much already knowing what the answer to her question would be.

Karen shook her head. "No honey, I already told you Keith and I are taking a break from each other."

"So that means me and Cass have to as well?" Lucas asked angrily, his mom was taking this a little too far. Sure Keith had had one drink, but it was just because he was excited and nervous about Karen coming home.

"Mom, I agree with Luke. It's not fair that your shutting out Keith, someone who was there for you. What happened was an accident." Cassie tried to reason.

Karen ignored her daughter and son's comments and took a wheel chair from one of the nurses. She wheeled it over to Cassie's bed and helped her daughter climb in. Cassie had been complaining for the past week about having to spend so much time in a wheel chair. She justed wanted to get her physical therapy overwith so she could move on with her life.

Lucas noticed one of the nurses wheel a chair over to him.

"Oh come on, is this really necessary?" He asked as he watched his mom shoot a glare his way.

"Its standard procedure Lucas. I'm sorry." The nurse said.

Lucas nodded and rolled his eyes as Brooke walked in.

"Hey boyfriend!" She greeted Lucas and kissed his cheek. She walked over and hugged Cassie and smiled at Karen. Karen and Brooke had really gotten to know each other over the past week. Karen found herself at first weary of the girls intentions towards her son, finding her to be a bit to wild...and well a bit to much like herself at that age. But Brooke had proved her wrong fast. She had cared for Lucas and Cassie and Karen found herself liking the girl.

"So what do you say Karen? Ready to get these two out of here?" She asked as Karen laughed and nodded.

Twenty minutes later the four walked into the house. Karen had rented a van with wheel chair access for the next two weeks. She wheeled Cassie into the house and Luke walked in with Brooke holding onto his arm to keep him steady, the medication still made him a little groggy at times.

Lucas walked into his room and immediately noticed the drastic change. He gasped as he saw his bed in a completely different position than he had left it and there were some sort of plants scattered everywhere.

"Do you like it?" Brooke asked. "It feng-shued."

Lucas gulped and turned to his girlfriend and then motioned for his mother and sister to leave the room as he shut the door to talk to Brooke...alone.

Karen wheeled Cassie into her room. It, much like Lucas' room had been changed around and had plants everyone. She laughed and shook her head as she noticed all the teddy bears that now surrounded her shelves. It was obvious by the large posters and pom-poms scattered around that the Tree Hill Cheerleading Squad had been busy. She smiled when she saw the big sketch of her and Peyton on the far corner of the room. Both were laughing and wearing some sort of band t-shirt.

"Mom did you know about this?" Cassie asked.

Karen shrugged and the nodded. "Kind of. Brooke and Peyton asked permission and I said yes. I just hadn't seen the finished product, I must say I'm impressed." She smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you follow the doctors orders and get some rest?"

"I guess I am kind of tired." Cassie agreed as she attempted to wheel herself over to her bed. She yelped as she felt shooting pains in her sides, as a result of her ribs.

Karen sighed. It was going to be a long recovery for her daughter, but at least Cassie was willing to follow doctors orders and didn't mind bed rest. Lucas on the other hand, hated being taken care of. Karen knew she would have trouble convincing him to rest. She carefully helped Cassie into her bed and drew the covers up around her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Mom, you don't need to tuck me in. I'm not five." She complained.

"Humor me ok?" Karen asked.

"Fine." Cassie said. She drew her curtain away from the window and noticed Brooke running out the door that exited her brother's room. "Hmm wonder what happened there?"

Karen looked at Cassie confused. "What do you mean?"

"Brooke...she just took off. I couldn't tell whether she was crying or not." Cassie said still looking out the window.

Karen decided that maybe she should take the time to check on her son. "Get some sleep would ya."

Cassie nodded and then noticed Peyton run into Lucas room. She didn't really think much of it at first, but then again Lucas and Peyton hardly knew one another, so why would she be visiting Luke?

Karen exited the room and Cassie saw Haley enter.

"What is this?" Cassie laughed. "All of a sudden everyones hanging out here." She said as Haley hugged her and gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Its just first Brooke leaves without warning and then Peyton shows up to visit Luke, and now your here visiting me." Cassie explained.

"Well I am your best friend, I figured it was my right." Haley laughed.

Cassie smiled. "I know, your right. Do you know whats going on with Brooke and Lucas?"

Haley shook her head but then stopped shortly. "I might."

"What?" Cassie asked. She knew Haley almost as well as she knew herself, she could tell when her best friend was keeping things from her. "Haley whats going on?"

Haley drew in a deep breath, not sure where to begin. "Your brother and Peyton...their kinda seeing one another."

Cassie's jaw dropped. "Behind Brooke's back?" She asked as Haley nodded.

"I think Lucas may have told Brooke the truth, or maybe he finally broke up with her. He wants to be with Peyton. He told me." Haley said.

"And you've been keeping this from me?" Cassie asked getting angry.

"Cass, I'm sorry. Lucas made me promise not to tell. He said he was going to break things off with Brooke before the accident."

"Wait, is that why you were so pissed at him before the accident?" Cassie questioned. "How could he do that to Brooke? How could Peyton do that to her best friend?"


	27. Confrontations

Haley just stared at her best friend, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know Cass, it's not like Luke at all." Haley admitted.

Cassie nodded and shook her head. "Poor Brooke. I mean I know we used to rag on her all the time because all we thought she cared about was her looks, but now I can tell just from being friends with her for a short amount of time, that she really does have a good heart. For my brother to just rip it apart like that, is not fair, especially considering its for Brooke's best friend."

"Cassie, we really can't say anything, we don't know the whole story." Haley said trying to calm her friend down.

"I just don't understand any of this. Brooke and Lucas were doing so well together and I never even knew Peyton and Luke knew eachother...until now." Cassie said.

"Look you need to talk to your brother before you judge the situation." Haley explained.

"Oh like you, you know Hales you might want to use some of your own advice. Your just as angry at Luke as I am." Cassie said.

"Its not just him I'm angry with..." Haley started to say but stopped shortly before saying "What is it with the Scott brothers? I mean no offense or anything."

Cassie laughed shortly. "Nathan giving you problems?"

Haley nodded not saying anything.

"Want to talk about it? We haven't really had the time to talk about your relationship with my other brother." Cassie said.

"I would talk if there was a relationship to talk about." Haley sighed.

"What are you talking about? You and Nathan seemed to be doing fine. What's going on Hales?" Cassie asked getting more confused by the second.

"We were doing great until Nathan admitted that the only reason he asked me to tutor him and then asked me out was to get back at Luke." Haley said.

Cassie shot her a sympathetic, confused expression. "Hales I'm sure that's not true. That doesn't seem like the Nathan I've come to know."

"Well I hate to tell you this but he's not the Nathan we thought he was. He was just getting close to you to get back at Lucas as well."

"He told you this?" Cassie asked getting angry.

"Not in those exact words but it wasn't hard to figure out this was all some sort of master plan to make Lucas quit the team." Haley answered.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe either Nathan or Lucas would do the things they are being accused of." Cassie said angrily.

"Believe it Cass. I just thought I'd warn you of the things to come." Haley said. "So how are you doing with everything, I mean besides the obvious."

"Did I tell you Dan came to see me?" Cassie asked as Haley shook her head. "Well he did just as I was about to leave the hospital."

"What did he say?" Haley asked concerned. Over the years she, Cassie, and Lucas had been friends, Haley had heard all the horror stories about Dan Scott. She knew that if he was paying attention to Lucas and Cassie that it only meant he was trying to cause trouble.

"He said he wanted to get to know me...and Luke. He said he regretted abandoning us." Cassie said with a sigh. "He's just playing me right? I mean there is no possible way he was being sincere."

Haley shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Cass, I mean if you had asked me yesterday that it was possible for Nathan to change into a better person, I would have said heck yeah. But due to the new circumstances, I don't think its possible. Nathan is proving to be exactly like his dad."

"I knew he wasn't being sincere. I knew I should just ignore him." Cassie spat.

"Who are you talking about? Dan or Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Both. I can't believe I thought Nathan had changed, I can't believe I gave him a chance to be the brother I thought he could be. And I really can't believe I let Dan Scott, a person who has only ever tried to cause hurt and pain to the people I care about, try to convince me he was becoming a better person. Am I really becoming that gullible?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry, we were both taken in by Nathan and betrayed by him. And as for Dan, you can just do what you've done for the past 17 years, ignore him." Haley said.

Cassie nodded. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Haley laughed. "You mean something not so depressing?"

Cassie smiled. "Exactly."

"Well you can tell me who brought you these flowers." Haley said as she stretched over Cassie's bed and smelled the lillies.

"Mouth." Cassie said grinning widely. "It was so sweet of him."

Haley nodded. "It sure was, but he obviously had his reasons for doing so."

"And what reasons would those be?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Oh come on, you can't be that clueless." Haley laughed as Cassie threw a pillow at her. "I just meant that Mouth has a major crush on you. Actually he had a crush on you in junior high, now he's fully in love with you."

Cassie scoffed. "Yeah right, we've been friends since 4th grade and he's never mentioned anything to me."

"Cass how could he? He's terrified that you will say you don't feel the same way and he really doesn't want to lose his friendship with you." Haley explained. "And how could you not tell with the way he looks at you and talks about you."

"You really think his feelings are that strong?" Cassie asked.

Haley nodded. "I know they are."

"What do I do?" Cassie asked. "I mean I've never really thought of Mouth in that way. He's one of my best friends and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Honestly Cass, I think you just need to be truthful with him. Tell him how you feel and that you really think it would be better if you just remained friends." Haley said. "You know what they say, honesty is always the best policy."

"I hope your right, I don't want to hurt him." Cassie said.

Haley nodded. "I know." She then checked her watch. "Oh geez! I told my mom I would be home 10 minutes ago. Gotta run. I'll leave you to ponder your feelings." Haley laughed slightly but stopped when she earned herself a glare from her best friend. "Sorry, but seriously call me if you need anything." She said as she hugged Cassie.

"Thanks Hales, and same goes for you." Cassie said.

Haley pulled back and smiled before leaving the room just as Peyton was about to enter.

"Hey!" Peyton said as she walked into the room cheerfully. "I heard Haley was in here talking with you so I didn't want to disrupt you."

"Oh really, cause I thought you were just here to makeout with my brother." Cassie hissed.

Peyton was taken back by her friends outburst. "Cassie, what are you talking about?"

"You and my brother, your going out and you've been going out for a long time now?" Cassie asked already knowing the answer. "How could you do that to your supposed best friend?"

She then saw Lucas at the entrance to her room. "And you, how could you do that to your girlfriend?"


	28. Truth Bitter Truth

Peyton and Lucas turned to look at one another and then back at Cassie who was now propping her leg up on a pillow as she laid back on the bed, still glaring at the two other people in her room.

Neither Peyton or Lucas knew what to say, but the obvious thing.

"Cass, how did you know?" Lucas asked as he entered the room and sat down on the edge of his sisters bed, remaining calm.

"Thats not important." Cassie said. "What is important is that someone tell me the truth, since apparently everyone has done nothing but lie to me for the past few weeks."

"What are you talking about? Everyone lying to you?" Lucas asked confused.

"You and Peyton lying to me about your relationship, and I just found out Nathan's been using me." Cassie said.

"He did what?" Peyton asked.

"I don't want to talk about that, that has nothing to do with you." Cassie spat. "I want to know whats been going on between you guys, behind Brooke's back."

Peyton sighed and looked at Luke. "We may as well tell her Lucas."

Lucas nodded, looking his sister directly in the eye so she would know he was telling her the truth. "Cass, I'm really sorry you had to find out this way, I didn't want to drag you into this."

"Drag me into what Luke?" She asked raising her voice another notch as she spoke. "God, stop treating me like a little kid, I'm your twin sister, I'm not a five year old who needs to be protected from the monsters under my bed."

"I wasn't trying to protect you from anything." Lucas said. "You didn't need to know about this because it really has nothing to do with you. Peyton and I started seeing eachother because we couldn't deny our feelings for eachother any longer."

"Well then why didn't you just tell Brooke the truth and break things off with her before you and Peyton got together?" Cassie asked, getting more angry with her brother then she had ever been before. "Why did you have to drag Brooke into this mess?"

Lucas looked away from his sister, not sure how to respond. He shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. "I guess I'm just being a guy. We screw up. I screwed up...big time." Lucas admitted. "I've never been more sorry about anything in my life."

Cassie looked at her brother, studying his facial expression. She decided he looked sincerely sorry, so she softened a little and looked at Peyton. "What about you, what do you have to say?"

"I don't know what to say to you that Lucas hasn't already said." Peyton said. "I'm sorry that you got involved, Cassie, I really am. But Luke and I really want to be together." Peyton said and smiled at Lucas.

Cassie had to admit that her brother looked like he was truely happy for once. She decided that what he and Peyton were saying about their feelings must be true. "Ok fine, I understand that your feelings got to be too much, and I guess I can see that you two are good together but did you have to lie to Brooke? I mean does she suspect anything?" Cassie asked.

Both Peyton and Lucas shook their heads. "We haven't mentioned anything to her." Peyton said. "At least I haven't."

Cassie looked at Lucas. "Luke?"

"I just broke things off with her, I didn't tell her why though." Lucas said. "We really don't want her to find out."

Cassie looked at them like they were both crazy. "You guys don't think she is going to find out about the two of you, when she see you together at school? Are you really that clued out? This is freakin' Tree Hill were talking about, everyone knows everything about everyone else. Gossip spreads in this town like wildfire. There's no way you guys can keep this a secret for that long."

"Well then there's nothing we can do about that. But can you please promise not to mention it to Brooke?" Peyton asked. "I will talk to her, sorry we will talk to her and break the news to her gently."

"What are you going to tell her?" Cassie asked. "You going to tell her that her best friend is a lying skank? You going to tell her that her that the boy she was crazy about turned out to be nothing more than a typical guy...cheating on her with her best friend."

Lucas glared at Cassie and then looked at Peyton to see tears in her eyes. He looked back at Cassie, anger written on his face. "Cass, I get that your pissed, but you don't need to take it all out on Peyton, this was mostly my fault. Take it out on me." Lucas said.

"I want you guys to leave, god I can barely even look at the two of you." Cassie said. She was angrier then she'd ever been in her life and she was feeling betrayed because it seemed like everyone she cared about had lied to her in some way.

"Cassie please, can't we just forget this happened?" Peyton cried. "Can't we still be friends? I'm already going to lose my best friend when this secret comes out. I don't want to lose you too."

Cassie darted a look at Peyton. "You should have thought about that before you got together with Lucas behind Brooke's back. It's too late Peyton, after this I don't think we can ever be friends again." She looked at her brother. "And Luke...I looked up to you. Your my brother...now I don't know if I'll ever see you the same way again."

Lucas looked down. He hadn't known his sister would take this so personally. All he could think about was that if Cassie felt this way, he didn't even want to think about how Brooke would react to the news. Little did he know he and Peyton weren't going to have to wait long to find out. As Cassie said rumors spread like wildfire around Tree Hill, and it would only be a matter of time before Brooke found out.

"Just go." Cassie said to the two of them. Her tone was one of a mixture of anger, hurt, and betrayal.

Peyton and Lucas both nodded. Before leaving Peyton placed a cd on Cassie's bed side table.When the two of them left, Cassie took one look at the cd and chucked it across the room. It hit the door and broke apart. Cassie leaned her head back on the pillow and cried, wanting the world to just go away. But reality always seemed to have a way of sneaking back and biting her in the ass, it seemed.

Cassie heard her cell ringing in her bag which was on the other side of her bed. She sighed, grabbing her aching abdomen as she tried to reach over and grab her bag.

She pulled the phone out.

"Hello." She answered.

"Cassie, its Nate. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing." He said.

Cassie rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe he was still trying the nice act on her. "Like you care." She said.

Nathan was taken aback. He and Cassie had been on good terms the last time they talked at the hospital. "Cass, you ok? Did something happen?"

"Yeah you happened." Cassie snapped. "Why'd you do it Nathan?"

"Do what?" Nathan asked not having a clue what she was talking about.

"Why'd you use me and Haley just to get back at my brother?" Cassie asked.

Nathan's eyes widened. She had found out his original plan...Haley must have told her. God, he was such an idiot. He needed to make sure she knew that his plan had changed after he got to know her, now he wanted to be apart of her life.

"Cassie...god I can't believe she told you." Nathan said.

"Funny how Haley seems to be the only one who wants to tell me the truth now." Cassie yelled. "You know what Nate, I don't care to know why you did it, just don't bother calling me or even talking to me again." She said and with that hung up the phone and cried herself to sleep.


	29. Every Night Is Another Story

It had been two days since Cassie had confronted Lucas and Peyton with the truth. There has been no discussion between the siblings since and the tension was starting to take its toll on everyone. Karen, who was a usually happy, optimistic person, found herself getting more and more agitated at her kids for their mood swings. She had no idea what had happened but knew it must have been bad. Cassie and Lucas had gotten into little fights before, but not ever to this extent. Karen spent the entire day at the cafe thinking about what could have possibly happened between the two.

Deb noticed her friend still in the trance she had been in all morning. "Karen...Karen?" Deb said trying to get the woman's attention.

Karen blinked a few times after hearing her name and looked at Deb. "Yeah Deb, what is it?"

Deb shrugged. "You tell me. You've seemed distracted all morning, want to talk about it?"

"I don't know...I don't even know if I should be worried about it." Karen said.

"Worried about what?" Deb asked.

"Cassie and Lucas, they're fighting about something and its been going on for two days." Karen said. "I know it has to be bad because they've never gone this long without talking. But everytime I try to get any answers out of them, they shrug it off like its nothing."

Deb nodded understandingly. "You know Nathan's been a little distant these last couple of days too. At first I thought he'd just gotten into a fight with Haley, now hearing you talk I think its more then that."

"What do you mean? You think they're all in it together?" Karen asked.

"I don't know but I think whatevers going on needs to be dealt with and fast before relationships are destroyed. I'm not just talking about Lucas and Cassie but Nathan and Cassie as well." Deb sighed. "I don't think I've told you this but since Nathan and Cassie started getting to know one another, I've seen a change in my son. He's happier, its like a weight has been lifted for him, and I like seeing him that way. It can all be attributed to your daughter and Haley."

Karen smiled glad that Cassie seemed to be having some sort of effect on Nathan. "I'm glad they've started getting to know eachother too. I always deep down, kind of wanted Lucas and Cassie to know Nathan...its just you know the Dan factor." Karen said as Deb nodded. Dan had always been determined to keep the kids separated at all costs for one reason or other. "You know, tonight when I go home I think I will be having a talk with my kids. Whatevers going on needs to end."

Deb nodded. "I'll talk to Nathan and get to the bottom of this."

Meanwhile at the Roe/Scott household.

Cassie had been cooped up for the past two days and was completely bored. She had flipped through every single tv channel and found nothing on, she had read an entire 500 page book and did her homework and still had nothing to do.

She sighed in frustration as she threw down the remote. She heard the door to her room open and looked to find Brooke standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke, oh my god are you ok?" Cassie asked.

"Did you know?" Brooke asked anger very evident in her voice.

"Know what?" Cassie asked, having an idea that she already knew what Brooke meant.

"Peyton and your brother. Did you know about it?" Brooke asked again.

"Brooke I just found out...I swear. They just told me two days ago. I would have come over to see you, but well as you can see thats not exactly an option for me. I didn't want to say anything because I knew Peyton and Lucas would tell you themselves which I can see they have." Cassie said. "I'm so sorry. I swear I would have said something if I'd known sooner. I hate lying to people."

Brooke nodded. "It's ok Cass, I don't blame you."

Cassie smiled slightly. "If it helps, I pretty much told Peyton off...so much so that she cried."

Brooke laughed a little. "Thanks." She said. "God I can't believe that little skank. She was supposed to be my best friend, yet she snuck around with the guy I'm crazy about. How could she do this?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know Brooke, I honestly don't. Just know whatever happens, I'm on your side. As much as I love my brother, I know he was in the wrong."

"Thanks Cassie, I appreciate it." Brooke said as she sat down on the bed.

Cassie sat up. "So how'd you find out?" She asked. "Did they tell you?"

Brooke shook her head. "I caught them on Peyton's web cam."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought they would have told you." Cassie said feeling the familiar feeling of anger rise in her.

"It was pretty obvious that they had no intention of telling me." Brooke scoffed.

"What did you tell Peyton?" Cassie asked.

"I told her I wished we were never friends and then I stormed out." Brooke said.

"Well I don't blame you. I would have done that too." Cassie said and yawned.

"I think I'm going to take off, I've got some shopping therapy to get to with tutorgirl." Brooke said.

"Your going shopping with Haley? When did that happen?" Cassie laughed.

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know, it just did. She's pretty cool."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah she is. I'm glad you two are getting to be friends. Um so I guess I'll catch ya later?"

Brooke nodded and bent down to give her friend a hug. Cassie winced a little but returned the hug. Brooke then exited the house.

Cassie heard another knock. "Come in." She said expecting it to be her mom.

She smiled when she saw her uncle enter the room. She hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Uncle Keith." She smiled as he walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "How you doing? He asked.

"I've been better. I swear I can't wait to get out of this bed." She said with a laugh.

"Awe come on it can't be that bad. I'm sure your moms making you all your favorite foods and letting you do whatever you want." Keith said knowing fully well how Karen was.

"Yeah thats true. My still I'm getting bored. I want this cast off, I want to be able to walk. I want to cheerlead." Cassie said.

"I know honey, it'll only be a matter of time. Before you know it you'll be waving those pom poms around again and I'll be right there to cheer you on." Keith assured her.

"So speaking of my mom, what's up with you two?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know what to tell you, Cass. She's still pissed at me for the accident." Keith said.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I know, don't worry I'm working on her. I keep telling her its not your fault and she admitted she knows its not really."

"Well thanks, but I don't want you putting all of your energy on that. I want you to concentrate on getting better." Keith said. "I mean it Cass."

Just then Karen appeared at the door and stopped when she saw Keith. They eyed eachother for a few moments and Keith suddenly got up.

"Kare, I was just leaving." He said and gave Cassie another kiss on the head. "Be good and feel better. I'll see you soon."

Cassie looked at her mom still standing in the doorway. "Mom, I really wish you would forgive Keith. It's not his fault."

Karen nodded. "I know, just give me some time." She said as she took a breath before continuing into her daughters room. "We need to talk."


	30. Mending Relationships

Cassie sat up, anxious to see what her mom wanted to talk about so badly.

"What's up?" Cassie asked.

"Why don't you tell me." Karen said.

Cassie sighed knowing her mom must know something. "Alright, how much do you know?"

"Nothing other than what Deb has mentioned to me about Nathan. She said that she thinks the two of you had a fight, want to tell me about it? You were getting along so well." Karen said thoughtfully.

Cassie shrugged. "There's not much to tell, Nathan proved that he's exactly what everything thinks he is...an arrogant jerk."

"Cassie you know better than to assume things about people." Karen put her hand on her daughters arm.

"Mom I'm not assuming anything, Nathan told Haley that the only reason he got together with her and wanted to get to know me was to get back at Lucas."

"Cass, I mean are you sure?" Karen asked. "Did Haley tell you this?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised? You've never really even acknowledge Nathan was me and Luca's brother until now."

"I just think there are two sides to every story and even though what Haley said is more then likely the truth since I know her enough to realize she doesn't lie, maybe you should hear Nathan's side of the story." Karen said.

"I can't believe your encouraging me to talk to Nathan." Cassie said.

"Well just give him a chance, will you?"

Cassie rolled her eyes but then slowly nodded. "Ok." She fumbled with the bed sheets.

Karen's expression grew to one of concern. Cassie was being unusually quiet. "Cass, is something else wrong?" She asked.

Cassie didn't know if she should tell her mother the entire story, knowing it wasn't really her place. But she also knew she couldn't lie to her mom either. Karen would see right through her.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Cassie asked. "Hypothetical question."

"Of course you can honey, I'm not promising I'll be able to help out that much, but I was a teenager once so try me." She smiled.

"Well I have these two friends and they were best friends for a really long time but then one of them got involved with the others boyfriend and well lets just say the truth came out. I know I probably shouldn't get involved because it doesn't involve me, but these two have been friends for so long that I really don't want them to lose that friendship, I want to help." Cassie explained. "I don't know what to do though."

"Well Cass, I don't know what to tell you. Finding out your boyfriend cheated on you is one thing, but finding out it was with your best friend is a whole other story." Karen said. "If the one girl is truly sorry for what she did then I would say just let the friendship mend itself. Don't help, just be there. You know what I always say, best friends can forgive eachother anything."

Cassie laughed remembering hearing her mom say that to her brother a few days before. "Ok thanks, that actually helps."

"These two hypothetical friends wouldn't happen to be Brooke and Peyton would they?" Karen asked.

"How'd you guess?" Cassie asked surprised.

"I just sensed something was a little off. I know Luke broke things off with Brooke, does this have anything to do with it?" Karen asked wanting answers.

Cassie sighed. "I didn't want to say anything because its not my place, but since you guessed it then yeah the guy involved was Lucas."

Karen stood up. "I can't believe this."

"Mom, calm down. Trust me I think I got mad enough at him for the both of us." Cassie laughed shortly.

"Is this why the two of you haven't been talking?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, he and Peyton told me what happened and I kind of told them both to stay out of my life." Cassie said.

"Oh sweetie." Karen walked over to the bed and put her arm around her daughter. "I'm sorry. I know you and Peyton were good friends."

Cassie shrugged. "Well right now, I have to be there for Brooke. I can't imagine what she's going through. I mean I've never had a guy cheat on me. I didn't even know what to say to her when she came over here this afternoon"

"Well I kind of know what she's going through, maybe I could talk with her." Karen said. "That is if she will talk to me after what happened with Luke."

"Could you mom?" Cassie asked. Cassie knew Dan had cheated on her mom with Deb so Karen did have an idea of what to say or do about Brooke.

Karen nodded. "I'd be happy too. But right now, I really need to have a chat with that brother of yours."

"Hmm, check the Rivercourt." Cassie said. "He stormed out of here not to long ago."

Karen smiled, kissed Cassies forehead and walked out of the room.

Two hours later Cassie awoke to the aroma of her mom's famous lasagna. Her favorite meal. She looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and held up a plate. "Peace offering?" He asked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come in. "Did you talk with mom?" She asked as she took the plate from him.

Lucas nodded. "She really let me have it."

Cassie laughed. "Good you deserve it you big idiot."

"So I assume your talking to me now?" Lucas laughed.

Cassie's face grew firm. "Well I'm still pissed as hell at you for what you did to Brooke. I really thought you were better than that Luke."

"I know, I thought I was to. I always swore I would never be one of those guys, but look how fast things can change." He sighed. "I really am sorry you had to get involved this way Cass."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Luke. Its Brooke." Cassie said.

"I know, and I did. Well I tried, she won't even answer my calls or even her door." Lucas said sadly. "I didn't want to have to do this to her."

"Then why did you?" Cassie asked still not fully understanding.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. Something just came over me and I acted in the moment. I know I should have ended things with Brooke before I turned to Peyton, but if it makes you feel better, Peyton won't even talk to me now." Lucas laughed shortly. "I guess I deserve it."

"Sorry Lucas." Cassie said knowing her brother was genuinely sorry for his actions and would probably regret them for a long time to come. "Want some lasagna?" She asked with a quiet laugh.


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys, I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus for a couple more weeks. Family issues keep popping up and I just haven't had time to update. I will try to update the story in the next couple weeks. Thanks and again I'm sooooooooo sorry.

xoxoxoMiaxoxoxo

P.S. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!


	32. Please Please Please

Two days laters things in the Roe/Scott household had went almost back to normal. Cassie was finally moving around a little more, even managing to get around on crutches way before she was supposed to. Everyone was shocked by house fast both her and Lucas were recovering from the accident. Lucas had returned to school, but Cassie stayed at home, trying to keep as caught up as she possibly could.

Cassie sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine that her mom had brought her during her lunch break. She was eating the burger and fries that Keith had given her on his daily visit. He and Karen were still hardly speaking, so the only time he really got any time with his niece was if he came over when her mother was at work. He saw Lucas at work all the time, but Cassie still wasn't able to leave the house.

She sighed as she flipped throught the pages of the magazine...again. She was pretty sure she had memorized every single page of it. She heard a knock at the door and yelled for whoever it was to come in.

Brooke's head peered through the door and she smiled when she saw her friend, looking bored to tears.

"Hey girlie." Brooke said as she walked in. "Still stuck huh?"

Cassie nodded. "I think I now know what Cabin Fever feels like and claustrophobia. Seriously does it look like the wall are closing in, because it feels like they are." Cassie said only half joking.

Brooke shook her head but had to smile at the girls attempt to lighten the mood. "Well if it helps, its pouring rain outside so there would be no point in even attempting to go out."

Cassie gave her a half smile. "That helps a little but not alot. I just wish I could get out of here. But my moms gone into overdrive. She won't even let me go out with Uncle Keith. I get that she wants to keep me safe, but I'm going to go nuts if I don't get out of here soon."

"I may have a way to help you." Brooke said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"And that would be?" Cassie asked curiously. "Please I'll do anything to get out of here."

"Well it wouldn't get you out of here today, but maybe tomorrow."

"What is it? What's your plan?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, its probably not a good idea." Brooke said getting up from the seat.

Cassie put her hand on Brooke's arm to stop her. "No tell me." She said sounding almost desperate.

Brooke laughed. "Ok, ok. See every year there's this thing called the Sparkle Classic."

Cassie nodded. "I know, my mom told me all about it. It sounds fun, but how does that affect me? I'm no where near being well enough to do those moves."

"I know, but we need somebody to cheer us on." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you'll have the entire school there to cheer you on." Cassie reminded her.

"Well your still apart of the squad, and it would mean alot to the rest of us if you came along. You might even have fun." Brooke said with a wink.

"Uh huh, really." Cassie laughed. "Do I even want to know what you have planned?"

Brooke shook her head amused. "Nope, you'll have to come along if you want to see what happens."

Cassie thought about it. "Well even if I did want to come, there's no way my mom is going to go for it. Remember Brooke, she's in parental overdrive."

"Relax, I know for a fact that somebody's already going to be taking care of your mom. All you have to do is agree to come." Brooke said with a hopeful look in her eye.

Cassie sighed and then hesitantly nodded. "Ok, I'm in."

" 'at a girl." Brooke laughed as she patted Cassie on the back.

"So how's school?" Cassie asked.

Brooke shrugged. "School's school...completely pointless."

Cassie laughed. "And is it still all quiet on the western front?"

"If you mean between me and Peyton, then yes. I haven't talked to the little traitor since." Brooke said.

"Brooke, maybe you should cut her some slack. I mean come on, she's your best friend." Cassie said.

"And that's exactly why I can't just forgive her." Brooke explained. "Who's side are you even on?"

"I'm on yours ok. But all I'm saying is that Peyton's been there for you through everything, thick and thin. My mom always says best friends can forgive eachother anything, maybe you should try talking to Peyton."

"Cassie I don't think I can do that. She hurt me in one of the worst possible ways. If this were between you and tutorgirl, don't you think you would feel the same way?" Brooke asked.

"Well considering that Haley's crushing on my brother, no way in hell." Cassie laughed. "But I get your point, just know I'm here for you ok."

Brooke nodded and then looked at her watch. "Crap, 5th periods over. I got to go. Can't be caught skipping another class." She said as she gathered her books, gave Cassie a short hug and headed for the door. "Tomorrow, 5 p.m. bus leaves. See you there."

Cassie rolled her eyes and then waved at Brooke.

Not two seconds later, Karen walked in carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey kiddo." She said sounding chipper.

"Hey mom." Cassie said as she turned to face her mom as Karen set the groceries down on the floor.

"Was that Brooke I just saw?" Karen asked.

Cassie nodded. "She was just coming over to save me from dying of boredom. Seriously mom, when are you going to let me out of here?"

Karen sighed. "Cassie, honey we have talked about this. Not until your ribs are healed."

"Mom there fine...ok maybe not completely fine. But as long as I stay on my meds and keep the movement minimal, they hardly even hurt. I swear." Cassie said.

"There was a reason Brooke was here wasn't there." Karen said seeing right through her daughter's act.

Cassie slowly nodded. "Yeah, she wants me to go to the Sparkle Classic with her and the squad, to cheer them on."

Karen smiled, happy that Brooke was at least attempting to make her daughter feel better by including her in things. "I thought so. You know one of the booster moms asked me to come along to chaperone."

Cassie laughed a little. So that's what Brooke had been hinting at. "Really, and what did you say?" She asked curiously.

"Well I told her that I didn't think I could because I still have two injured kids to take care of." Karen explained.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"But then she so kindly reminded me that I'd managed to miss almost every single booster even this year, and that at least one of my kids was going on this trip, I thought she meant Lucas, but now I think she was talking about you." Karen said trying to hide her laughter.

"I...I didn't agree to go, not really. I swear." Cassie said.

"Well if you must know, I think it might be a good idea for you to go after all." Karen said.

Cassie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Karen nodded. "You've been couped up in this house long enough. And I know how much you were looking forward to going to this before the accident, so you can go...so long as."

"So long as what?" Cassie asked prepared for a long list of conditions.

"So long as I go with you." Karen said.

Cassie smiled at her mom. "Thats cool. Thanks so much for letting me go on this trip mom. But wait till you tell Lucas."

Karen laughed. "He's going to think I'm going with him just to be an overprotective mother."

"Well I don't care what anyone says, your cool." Cassie laughed and reached over to hug her mom.


	33. Weekend From Hell

The buses were loaded with students getting ready for the trip to Charlotte for the annual Sparkle Classic. Cassie, Lucas and Karen stood around watching all the confusion of teachers trying to take attendance of all the students and students running around looking for their friends. 

"Well I hope you two don't think I'm just being an overprotective mother following you around." Karen joked.

"Which we know you are." Lucas replied with a roll of his eyes. "Seriously Ma, were old enough to take take of ourselves, you don't need to chapersone us wherever we go."

Karen just shook her head with a smile. "This coming from the guy with the shoulder injury." She looked at Cassie. "And the girl with the broken leg, Cass you really should keep off of that." She said in concern.

"Mom you heard the doctor, he gave me the all clear to go to this thing, I've got a smaller cast on and I'm getting stronger with each passing day." Cassie tried to assure her mom when she spotted Brooke and a bunch of the other cheerleaders huddled around Coach Durham. "I wonder what's going on over there." Cassie said as she started to hobble over to the crowd with her mother and brother following close behind.

"Coach there is no way we are going to be able to fit all of our cheer stuff on that bus." Brooke said.

"I suggest you try Miss Davis if you want your squad to participate, and I suggest you lose the tone." Whitey said calmly.

Brooke huffed before continuing. "Why don't I just bring my car, I've got more then enough room for all of our stuff in my trunk, please Whitey." Brooke said knowing she had crossed a line but not caring at the moment. 

"Grownups call me Whitey, students call me Coach Durham." Whitey reminded the young girl. "And as for your car, its a school policy on trips like this not to allow students to drive themselves, I'm sorry Miss Davis, but thats the way it's going to be."

Brooke then spotted Karen. "Ms. Roe, could you bring you car so we could put our stuff in it?" Brooke asked.

Cassie looked at her mom, pleadingly. 

Karens sighed but then nodded. "Ok." She agreed.

"Great." Brooke shouted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Brooke said as she ran over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Thank you." Brooke said as she let go. "Your a life saver Ms. Roe."

Karen laughed. "Your very welcome." She smiled, she liked Brooke. Sure she wasn't crazy about her at the beginning but the more she got to know her, the more she saw what both her kids saw in her. "Brooke what have I told you, call me Karen."

Brooke smiled and then walked over to Cassie. "Your mom's the coolest." She said with a laugh. "So how's the leg?"

Cassie shrugged. "On the mend, I finally got a smaller cast."

"That's great, you'll be back on the squad before you know it." Brooke said as she put her arm around Cassie's shoulders. "So you riding with us?"

Cassie looked from Brooke to her mom and then back to Brooke. "I don't know." She hobbled over to Karen. "Mom, is it cool if I ride on the bus?"

"I don't know sweetie." She said but then thought about it deciding Cassie should be allowed to have fun with her friends. "Ok go ahead." She said as she watched Cassie's face light up. 

"Thanks." Cassie smiled. "It's cool Brooke."

Brooke shrieked. "Cool, you can sit with me. There's some new cheer routines I want to run by you anyways."

Cassie laughed. "Even if I'm not able to be apart of them?"

"Duh! You know what your doing as well as anyone and your good at giving input." Brooke said and then shot a look at Peyton who was walking across the parking lot next to her father. "I used to talk about these things with someone else, but that all changed." She said bitterly.

Cassie sighed. She wanted things to go back to normal between Brooke and Peyton and she hoped that going on this trip, getting away from their everyday lives, would help them. 

Peyton walked up to the group that had formed with a man. Cassie guessed he was her father. 

Whitey smiled and walked over to the group. "Well I guess all you kids have met the chaperones."

Lucas groaned at the mention of the word. He couldn't believe his mom was chaperoning a trip, she hadn't done this since elementary school. This weekend was going to be some kind of torture, he decided. Brooke and Peyton were both not speaking to him, his mom was chaperoning, and he had to spend the entire weekend with a whole team who thought he was a loser. Great. Just great. 

"Larry Sawyer, meet Karen Roe, your fellow chaperone." Whitey introduced the two. 

Karen smiled warmly at him. "Good to meet you."

"My daughter has told me a lot about you, seems she is very fond of you." Larry said as he and Karen started walking away from the kids. 

"Well Peyton is a great girl. I've enjoyed getting to know her a little better, Lucas has done nothing but talk about her since the beginning of this year." Karen stopped suddenly realizing she had just spilled one of her sons biggest secrets. "Oh my god, I shouldn't have said anything." She said as she covered her mouth.

Larry smiled unable to hold back the laughter. "Well, we will just keep this our little secret." He smiled at her.

Karen laughed. "Thank you."

"You have twins right? I think Peyton mentioned something about a son and a daughter?" Larry asked genuinely interested in her. He didn't know what is was about her, but for whatever reason they hit it off, right off the bat.

"Yeah, Lucas and Cassie. Luke plays for the Ravens and Cassie's on the cheerleading squad, but she won't be playing this weekend, she has a broken leg still from the accident." Karen explained.

Larry nodded. "I heard about that, too bad. Peyton seems to really like Cassie, they've become good friends from what I can tell."

Karen smiled. "Yeah they have. It's weird, up until this year neither Lucas or Cassie have really talked to anybody outside of their group of friends, all of a sudden they've got a ton of new friends." She said with a laugh.

Lucas, Cassie and Peyton stared at the two. 

"How weird is this?" Cassie asked.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Our mom, and your Dad." He gestured to Peyton. 

"He's never really talked like that to any women since my mom." Peyton said a little weirded out by the situation. She still had feelings for Lucas and the fact that her dad was flirting with his mom, was a major gross out factor. 

Three hours later the bus loads of students finally pulled up at the Mariott Hotel in Charlotte, the hotel that was hosting the event. Cassie and Brooke spent the entire time planning out new cheers while both Peyton and Lucas sat alone with their head phones implanted firmly in their ears. Lucas actually fell asleep on the ride over and didn't even wake up when the bus arrived and people started to depart.

Cassie shook her head as she laughed at her brother. She shook him until he awoke and shot her a glare.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Were here, moron." She laughed.

"Ok everybody, rooming arrangements have already been decided and won't be changing." Whitey said as he passed out the sheets of paper with the numbers on them.

Peyton groaned when she saw that her and Brooke would be sharing a room but then smiled when she realized that Jake was in the room next to theirs. That would be her escape plan, she decided, if Brooke decided to kill her in her sleep.

Lucas and Nathan showed up at their door at the same time. "You've got to be kidding." They said simultaneously.

"Coach, is there some sort of mistake?" Lucas asked.

Whitey laughed at their situation and shook his head. "Nope, all basketball player's roomates were decided based on alphabetical order. Sorry boys." He smirked as he walked away.

"Should of changed your last name." Nathan said. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me, your blaming me for this?" Lucas asked. "Even if I had changed my last name to Roe, we still would have been in the same room genius." He pointed out.

"Whatever dude. You stick to your side of the room, I'll stick to mine. You ignore me, I'll ignore you, it'll be the same way it's been for the last 17 years." Nathan said.

"Fine." Lucas threw his stuff down on the far side of the bed and grabbed the remote. 

"Your kidding me? There's a basketball game on and you think your going to watch some cheesy reality show?" Nathan asked when he saw what Lucas intended to watch. Nathan grabbed the remote from his estranged brother's hand and switched the station.

Lucas groaned, this was going to be a longer weekend then he anticipated. He got up and walked towards the door. "Whatever, I'm going to find Jake." He said as he walked out of the room.

Cassie finally found her room. Since the rooming arrangements for the cheerleaders had been established before she joined the squad, she had her own room. It was a large room with a two double beds. On one hand it would be nice to have someone to talk to, but she knew that if she really wanted to talk to someone, her moms room was just down the hall and Brooke and Peyton's were three doors down. On the other hand, it would be nice to have sometime alone.

She plopped her stuff down on the bed nearest the large window overlooking the city of Charlotte. She had loved coming up here when she was a kid with her mom, Lucas and Uncle. 

Keith. She forgot to call him when she had promised to the night before. She sat down and threw her crutches to the floor. She pulled her cell phone out from her coat pocket and flipped it open and hit 3 on the speed dial. 

Two rings later she heard someone pick up. "Hello?" The low voice of her Uncle said.

Cassie smiled, no matter what she was doing or how she was feeling, Keith could always make her feel better. "Keith?" 

"Baby-girl." Keith smiled when he heard his niece's voice. "How's it going? You finding it easier to get around without that gigantic cast on your leg?"

Cassie laughed remembering the other day when her Uncle laughed as she struggled to hobble around with a 50 lb cast, at least that's how heavy it felt.

"Yeah, I can finally move." Cassie said. 

"So I guess I'm joining you for dinner tonight." Keith said sounding excited.

Dinner? Cassie thought. What dinner? "Your coming to Charlotte just to have dinner with us?" She asked sounding completely confused.

"Charlotte? Why would I drive all the way to Charlotte? Cass are you sure you haven't been taking to many of those pain meds, cause you know what the doctor said." Keith joked. 

"Very funny, but I'm serious. My mom, Lucas and I are in Charlotte. Luke and I are involved in the Sparkle Classic competition and mom came to chaperone. She did tell you didn't she?" Cassie asked suddenly feeling horrible for mentioning anything. She didn't want to hurt her Uncle.

"Cass, you can't be in Charlotte, because your mom invited me to dinner tonight...unless she forgot." Keith sounded so sad that Cassie wanted to reach threw and hug him. She felt enormously guilty and a little angered by her mother's seeming forgetfulness.

"Keith, I'm so sorry. I thought she told you." Cassie said honestly. "I feel terrible."

"Honey, its not your fault. You didn't know." Keith assured her. "I'll be fine, ok. You have fun in Charlotte with your friends, just being a kid." He put emphasis on the word kid because he sometimes felt that Cassie forgot what being a kid meant. She had been forced to grow up incredibly fast for a girl her age and had never really had much of a childhood. Lucas was the same way. 

"I'll try, Uncle Keith I swear I didn't have any idea. But maybe when I get back we can do one of our famous pizza and movie nights?" Cassie asked hopeful.

Keith laughed. It was a tradition he had started with his niece when she was a little girl. It used to be they would do this once a week when she was younger. He and Lucas would spend one entire day together playing basketball and doing guy stuff, and to make sure Cassie didn't get left out, they would do their pizza and movie night.

"Sure baby-girl. I'll look forward to it, I'll let you go now." He said noting that she sounded tired.

"Ok bye Uncle Keith." She said and waited for him to say goodbye and hang up. 

Cassie sighed, still having a guilty feeling in her stomach, she grabbed her crutches and limped towards the door. She opened the door and was surprised to find Haley standing on the other side.

"Hales." Cassie said not sure why her best friend was here. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to the Sparkle Classic."

Haley shrugged as she entered Cassie's room. "It's cool, I wasn't planning on coming until Nathan invited me." 

Cassie nodded. She hadn't spoken to Nathan in days, she was still pissed at him for wanting to delibrately use her to hurt Lucas. She knew he and Haley were on better terms, and was happy for them. "Oh"

"Look Cass, I know your still pissed as hell at him, and I understand why, but I really do think he changed for the better. I've seen a lot of changes in him in the past couple weeks. Maybe you should give him another chance." Haley said.

"I don't know Haley, I've given him more then enough chances to prove he can be a decent guy, and he has blown it everytime." Cassie said.

"Just talk to him, you won't regret it." Haley assured her. 

"I guess." Cassie sighed. "So how'd you know which room was mine?"

"Oh I asked Brooke and she told me you had a room all to yourself." Haley said.

"Yeah, they had all the room arrangements set months ago." Cassie explained. "Need a place to crash?" Cassie asked and laughed knowing Haley wanted something. 

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?" Haley laughed along with her friend.

"I know you and I also know that because of the no-coed rooming rule, that you and loverboy could not shack up together." Cassie said. "But its cool, you can stay in here."

"Thanks Cass." Haley hugged her. "You look so much better, your leg is finally healing." She noticed.

"Yeah my injuries from the accident are about the least of my problems right now." 

"What's going on?" Haley asked concerned.

"Oh you know typical stuff. My mom apparently neglected to tell Keith we weren't going to be in Tree Hill all weekend and he was planning on coming over for dinner tonight. Lucas and Nathan are roomed together so I pretty much have to make sure they don't kill eachother, and Brooke and Peyton are still at eachother's throats. I don't know what else could possibly go wrong." Cassie said.

Haley looked down after hearing her friends rant. "Well then you really won't like what I have to tell you."

Cassie all of a sudden looked nervous. "What?"

"When I was downstairs I saw Theresa and a bunch of the other cheerleaders. It looked as if Theresa somehow managed to get chickenpox." 

Cassie's eyes widened. This was turning out to be the weekend from hell, and it was only Saturday.


	34. A New Routine

Cassie and Haley both hurried downstairs to find the rest of the squad plus Karen surrounding Theresa. Cassie limped over to her mom.

"Mom, is it true? Is it chickenpox?" Cassie asked.

Karen turned to face her daughter and nodded. "Yeah honey, but don't worry I've already talked to the other girls and they all have had the chickenpox."

Cassie let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She looked over and saw Brooke huddled in the corner, seemingly upset. She went over to Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder to get her friends attention.

"Brooke?" Cassie asked.

Brooke looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Everythings going wrong Cass. This whole weekend was a complete bust."

Cassie shook her head. She knew how Brooke felt, minutes before she was feeling the same way, but she knew that with everything else going on in Brooke's life, she really needed this weekend to work.

"No it isn't. At least not yet. Look there is still time, I'm sure we could figure something out. I'll help you." Cassie said and saw Brooke's face light up slightly and a look of hope find its way to her eyes.

"You really don't think we need to forfeit the competition?" Brooke asked.

"Who said anything about forfeiting the competition." Cassie said. "That's not the Brooke Davis I have come to know talking, that sounds like something a pathetic quitter would say and the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders are not quitters."

Brooke smiled and gave Cassie a big hug. "Thanks." She whispered into her friends ear. She grabbed a chair and stood up in front of everyone. "Ok, all Cheerleaders, my room now." She directed giving Cassie a smile. "Theresa, this weekends over for you, feel better." She said before climbing down.

All the cheerleaders gave Brooke a look but then followed her instructions and headed for the stairs.

"You guys coming?" Brooke asked Cassie and Haley.

Haley looked confused. "Why me?" She asked.

"Tutor-girl, you are filling in for C. Scott aren't you?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked at Cassie. "I thought that was off. I'm totally not ready, I mean I'm a complete klutz, are you sure you still want me?"

Brooke laughed at her and nodded eagerly. "Of course, any friend of Cass is ok in my books."

Cassie smiled, glad they were including Haley. "Come on Hales, it'll be fun." She urged her best friend.

Haley looked at the eager faces in front of her and then hesitantly agreed to go along with it. "Ok, I'm in."

Brooke smiled. "Good, come on, your going to need to get fitted for a uniform, and we have to do something about that hair." Brooke said and grabbed Haley's wrist before heading for the elevator.

Cassie looked over at her mom who was still tending to Theresa. She limped over to her.

"Mom, you coming?" Cassie asked. "We could really use input from a former Ravens Cheer Captain."

Karen looked up at her daughter and smiled. She was proud of how Cassie had stepped up and took control of things. Karen was then saddened by the fact that this was now another sign of her daughter growing up.

"You really want me there?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"Duh! Come on." Cassie said as one of the hotel attendants came to Theresa's aid with Calomine lotion.

A few minutes later everyone had gathered in Brooke's room. Cassie and Karen were the last to enter.

"Ok guys." Brooke started. "Now we all know we have a problem now. We now need to come up with a new routine since we have no one to replace Theresa."

"What about that guy who hangs out around Cassie...Mouth." Bevin said.

The other cheerleaders laughed.

"What have you guys seen that guy dance? He can move." Bevin said as Cassie and Haley both nodded in agreement.

"I don't really think he would be up for becoming a cheerleader though." Cassie said already knowing what his answer would be. "He thinks cheerleading is a girl thing." Cassie rolled her eyes. "We'll have to think up a new routine."

"Thats probably a good idea." A voice came from the back of the room.

Cassie's eyes widened as Mouth made his presence known.

"Mouth how long have you been there?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Long enough." Mouth walked up to Brooke.

"You'll have to think up a new song to, three other teams are using Junior/Senior." Mouth explained.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Well I've got nothing else. Could things get worse?" She asked slipping back into her mood.

Cassie glanced at Peyton and Peyton knew what she was thinking. "I've got an idea for one." Peyton said. "Look, I'll handle the music, you handle the routine." She told Brooke. No matter what happened she still considered Brooke her friend and if she could help her, then she would.

Brooke smiled gratefully. "Ok." She looked over at Karen. "We'd have to spend the entire night coming up with a new routine."

Karen smiled and threw her hands up in the air as she stood up. "I was never here." She said with a laugh. She looked at Cassie. "I suppose your going to join them?"

Cassie nodded. "I promised Brooke I would help."

Karen nodded. "Have fun girls, just remember you do have a big competition tomorrow." She walked out of the room.

"Ok well lets get started. Cass, you help tutor-girl get ready, the rest of you down to the auditorium. Claire Young is not going to know what hit her." Brooke smirked.

The rest of the squad laughed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

Four hours later the routine was near completed, Peyton had found a remix of Kungfu Fighting and thats what they were using for their song. Cassie was sure this was the most original cheer routine she'd ever seen, she had to give props, the fact that she was able to come up with a routine that was this good, this fast said a lot about her love of the sport. Haley was managing to keep up and actually found herself enjoying it, sure she wasn't sure she liked the uniform, it was way to big for her small frame, but she was having fun.

"Ok, I think we are almost ready for tomorrow." Brooke smiled, things were going better then she anticipated.

Cassie laughed. "Brooke, don't you mean today?" She asked checking her watch and saw that it was 1:00 a.m.

"Whatever, I don't know about anyone else, but I think all this work calls for pool treatment. Everyone grab their swim suits. Tutor-girl, this means you." She smiled at Haley.

Cassie waited for Haley before heading up to their room.

"So, you seem to be having fun." Cassie said.

Haley smiled and nodded. "I can see why you like this so much, Brooke actually seems kind of cool."

"She does have her moments." Cassie laughed. "No, she's good, I just feel really bad for her about what Lucas did."

Haley nodded. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Luke is suffering as it is, and I'm guessing he won't be cheating on any girlfriends anytime soon."

Cassie agreed as Haley grabbed her bathing suit. She still couldn't go in the pool because of her leg but she could watch.

The two headed down to the the the outdoor pool and the cool breeze hit them immediately. Cassie shivered as she sat down. She felt someone sit down on the bench next to her. She looked up to see Nathan.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked a little harsher then she intended.

"Well good to see your actually talking to me." Nathan said.

Cassie shrugged. "You can thank Haley, she seems to think I need to give you another chance."

Nathan smiled. He couldn't help but think she kind of reminded him of himself, the way she pretended to put up walls to hide her feelings. "Well I think she's right. Cassie, I really am sorry if it means anything."

"Not sure how much considering I can't trust you, but why'd you do it Nate?" Cassie asked the question she had been pondering for weeks now. "You knew that if you got caught, you would risk your relationship with me and Haley."

"Look, I was an idiot ok. I'll be the first to admit it. I was using you guys to stick it to Lucas, but I'm done. I was done along time ago. I can see how much it hurts you and Haley, nevermind him." Nathan said and looked at the ground and kicked at a stone.

"Your done sticking it to my brother?" Cassie asked.

Nathan nodded. "I won't do anything that would risk hurting you or Haley. Despite what you might think, you are important to me. I enjoy getting to talk to you. Your my sister."

Cassie thought about what he was saying, trying to decide if he was being honest. She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. No matter how different Nate and Lucas thought they were, there was one thing they had in common and that was their eyes. Cassie knew those eyes so well and she could see Nathan meant what he said.

"Ok." Cassie said.

"Ok what?" Nathan asked confused.

"Ok, I'll give you another chance, but I'm warning you, you screw this up and I will never give you another one." Cassie warned.

Nathan smiled. "Understood. Thanks Cass, this means a lot."

Cassie saw a Haley and Peyton standing on the edge of the pool and Nathan got up to join his girlfriend. Just then a huge crowd of people blew through the doors to the pool area and knocked Nathan into the pool. Cassie burst out laughing but the quieted quickly when she saw who else had entered the area.

She shot a look to Haley who was still standing wide eyed at the people in the pool who had no idea who else had joined them.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Whitey's voice bellowed causing the crown of kids to turn and stare.

Cassie saw her mom and Larry standing there trying to hold back their laughter and she shook her head.

They were all in for it!


	35. Open Your Eyes to Love

"Well I'm waiting." Whitey's voice bellowed above the loud music. "Somebody better have an explanation as to why I found the entire Cheerleading squad and basketball team out way past curfew." He tossed a glance at Larry and Karen who both tried to feign innocence. He turned back to the kids that lined the pool.

"Coach, were sorry we just wanted to have some fun." Brooke said plastering the most innocent look she could on her face.

"Not good enough Miss. Davis. Alright, everyone out of here now. We'll deal with this in a few hours time, right now you all need sleep for the big competition." Whitey said. "Ms. Roe, Mr. Sawyer follow me."

Cassie looked at her Mom who turned to follow Whitey but turned quickly to her daughter one last time with a big smile on her face and a shake of her head. Cassie laughed.

Everyone did as they were told and headed back to their respective rooms. Cassie and Haley both entered their room laughing hysterically with Lucas and Nathan trailing close behind being that their room was pretty much straight across the hall.

"Oh my god, did you see the look on Whitey's face? And Mom was laughing her head off." Cassie laughed. "She's going to be in for it."

"I think she was just glad to see everyone having such a good time especially with all the drama thats been going on the last couple of months." Haley said.

"Speaking of the devil." Lucas said as he turned to face his Mom who had just walked through the door. "So Ma, how did it go?"

Karen shrugged. "He rambled on about how irresponsible we had been as chaperones, God I felt like I was in high school again." Karen said as she shook her head with a laugh and sat down on Cassie's bed.

"Sorry about getting you into trouble Karen." Haley said.

"You were being kids, its to be expected. I won't even begin to tell you some of the things we did on trips like these when I was your age."

"Oh do tell." Cassie laughed.

"Thats another story for another time Cass." Karen said. "Shouldn't you kids be getting some sleep?"

They all shrugged. "Actually I'm a little to hyped up to sleep." Nathan admitted.

"Well still, I think you should at least try to get some sleep." She pointed to Haley and Nathan especially who had to actually be physically involved in the competions that day as opposed to Cassie and Lucas who unfortunately would be sitting this one out.

"Ok." They all reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you before you go?" Cassie asked as Karen nodded.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Karen asked her daughter.

"I talked to Uncle Keith. He said that you asked him to come over for dinner tonight." Cassie said.

Karen's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Keith! I completely forgot."

"Thats what I figured." Cassie said.

Karen felt horrible now. "How did he sound?"

Cassie shrugged. "How do you think he sounded? He was hurt. Mom he loves you so much, I just really wanted to believe that you thought the same way. But I guess you don't considering you still haven't forgiven him."

"Oh Cass, thats not it at all. I have forgiven him, I forgave him a long time ago. I just...it slipped my mind, thats all." Karen assured her daughter.

Cassie sighed still a little angry at her Mom. "Well I'm glad you forgave him, but come on can you honestly tell me that you don't at least feel something more then friendship towards him?"

"I'd like to know that too." Lucas said appearing at Cassie's side. "You kiss Keith in the airport, yet now your all mushy with Peyton's Dad? How does that work Mom?"

"Can we not do this out here for everyone to hear?" Karen said and ushered her kids into her room. "So I see Keith told you both about the kiss."

Cassie and Lucas nodded. "That left him with so much hope for more of a relationship with you Mom, that hope was crushed tonight when you blew him off." Cassie said.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'blew him of'?" Lucas asked his sister and Cassie proceeded to explain.

"Cassie, your blowing this out of proportion." Karen said. "I didn't blow him off, like I said it slipped my mind after I was asked to chaperone this trip."

"You neglected to tell Keith?" Lucas asked as his mother nodded.

"As for this whole thing with Larry Sawyer, we are nothing more then friends, I just met the man this morning, we got to talking...nothing more." Karen said and that was the truth, he was a fun guy to hang out with but he was no Keith...wait where did that come from? Karen thought to herself.

"So you do have feelings for Uncle Keith?" Cassie asked.

Karen sighed not sure how to explain something she didn't full understand herself. She had always thought of Keith as a very good friend because thats what he was. He had been her best friend for years, he had helped her raise her children and that was how she loved him...as a friend. But lately she had been thinking about him more and more and her feelings sort of became conflicted.

"I don't think I feel the same way about Keith, the way he feels about me." Karen said.

"But you kissed him at the airport." Lucas reminded her.

"Yes and I thought I wanted more with him, but then Italy happened and I guess it just opened my eyes to new things. I was able to define myself as more then just a mother to the two of you. I guess with you guys nearing college, it got me thinking of all the things I still want to do in my life." Karen said.

"Well, why can't those things involve Uncle Keith." Cassie asked.

"Honey, like I said I'm just not sure I feel that way about Keith, the way your implying I mean." Karen explained.

"Whatever Mom, I'm going to bed." Lucas said getting up.

"Lucas, sweetie wait." Karen tried to stop him but he left anyways. She turned back to face Cassie. "I suppose you feel the same way?"

"I'm not sure, what am I supposed to think Mom? You know how much Luke and I love Keith and we've always wanted you guys to be together. When he told us about the kiss, it opened a world of possibilities not just for the two of you, but us too." Cassie said as she stood up slowly, crutches in hand. "Luke and I thought we would finally get the family we always wanted, but now hearing you talk...I guess I'm just upset that that fantasy will never come true." Cassie said sadly and looked towards the ground.

Karen walked over to her daughter and lifted Cassie's chin. "Hey, no matter what happens you and Luke will always have both Keith and I ok. We may not be together, but that does not mean we won't do everything possible to continue giving you and your brother the family you deserve."

Cassie managed to smile through her tears. "Thanks Mom. I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I just feel for Keith."

Karen smiled. "It's ok, sweetheart. I understand."

Six hours later...

The stadium was loaded with cheerleaders and parents and friends lined the bleachers and benches along the floor. Cassie watched her friends as they warmed up, a feeling of sadness washing over her. She wanted to be up there so bad, but she was happy that Haley was being included and was taking her place. Haley seemed to be fitting in really well. Cassie laughed as she saw Peyton talking to Jake. She swore she saw something..a sparkle in Peyton's eye as she spoke to him and laughed at some lame joke he told. She looked to Lucas who was watching Peyton from his place next to Karen in the bleachers, three rows up.

She felt bad for her brother, after everything he and Peyton had done to be together, including lying to Brooke, it seemed as if Peyton was already moving on. She looked towards Nathan who had his arms around Haley and was spinning her around causing her to laugh wildly. They really did make a cute couple and she was glad Haley had met somebody to make her happy. Cassie laughed to herself remembering the predictions she, Lucas and Haley had made for this year. None of them had included finding love, well at least not Cassie or Haley's. They were more focussed on succeeding in academics. Lucas had something about Peyton on his, but it didn't look like that was going to come true anymore.

"Sucks that couldn't be you up there." A voice from behind Cassie said. Cassie turned and recognized the voice that belonged to Kyle Flemming, he was another basketball player, a friend of Nathan's but was also friends with Lucas now. She had known Kyle since third grade and had always had a small crush on him. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, slightly darker skin that made him look like he had a year round tan, and toned body. He was a nice guy from what she could tell. He had been one of the only ones on the team besides Jake to not be in on the hazing on Lucas earlier on in the season.

Cassie nodded. "I wish I was there, but I'm happy for Haley."

"So how are you doing?" Kyle asked nodding towards her injured leg.

Cassie shrugged. "I'm ok, I got a smaller cast finally. I just can't wait to get this stupid thing off so I can go back to living my life."

Kyle laughed. "I know how you feel, Cassie. I broke my leg too.

"Really? I had no idea. I don't remember you ever having a broken leg in school." Cassie said.

"Yeah, no it happened over the summer of freshmen year. I took a fall from my skateboard and well I was in a cast for 8 weeks. The entire summer." Kyle smiled at the memory.

"Wow, that sucks. I only have to have mine on for 6 weeks." Cassie laughed shortly. "So you looking forward to your game?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, it sucks that Luke can't play but what can you do." He ran a hand through his hair. "So what do ya say we watch the competition together, that is if you don't mind having me hang around."

Cassie shook her head. "No, its cool, but I have to stay around the sidelines. Brooke asked me to watch their stuff and run the music."

"Well then I'll stay down here with you. I don't know where half the team is anyway." Kyle said.

"Considering three quarters of the guys have girlfriends on the squad, it shouldn't be hard to tell." Cassie laughed.

"So where's your boyfriend? That Mouth guy?" Kyle asked.

"Mouth? You think I'm with Mouth?" Cassie shook her head. "Were just friends, thats it. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Kyle looked surprised. "I just figured he was your boyfriend, I always see him hanging out with you."

"Kyle Flemming, you've been watching me?" Cassie teased. "And by the way it is possible to have a guy as a friend."

Kyle shook his head with a laugh. "Well its more then just that, the way he looks at you, I can tell how he feels about you."

"Oh you can, can you?" Cassie laughed. "Well if it makes a difference I know Mouth has a little bit of a crush on me. I just don't think I feel the same way, he's a sweet guy and all but not really my type. Besides, I don't want to ruin our friendship by getting into a relationship with him."

"Probably the wise thing to do." Kyle said knowingly. "I've been there."

Cassie nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Kelly. You guys have been together forever it seems." Cassie referred to Kelly Cramler, Kyles girlfriend since junior high.

Kyle shrugged. "Were over, thats all there is to it." He looked towards the ground seemingly in deep thought but then looked back up at her, his dark eyes staring directly into hers. "So Cass look, I've always sorta had this crush on you and I was wondering..." He stopped but then continued. "Would you want to go out sometime?"

Cassie's eyes widened. A totally cute guy had just asked her out? "You want to go out with me?" She asked her shock very evident in her voice.

Kyle nodded. "Well yeah, like I said I really like you. Your beautiful and not like all the other girls, you don't care about how you look and what people think of you, and I find that very sexy." He admitted with a smile etched on his face.

"Well in that case, then I'd be happy to go on a date with you." She said.

"Great, how about next Friday?" He asked and Cassie nodded eagerly. This had suddenly gone from the weekend from hell to the best weekend yet.


	36. Dancing In the Moonlight

The week came and ended quickly. The Ravens had one the basketball game at the Sparkle Classic and the Tree Hill Cheerleaders managed to make out not to badly with Brooke winning the award for Most Original Routine. Brooke and Peyton seemed to be getting a long a little better, but were still freezing out Lucas. Haley and Nathan were growing closer then ever and Cassie couldn't have been happier for her brother and best friend. Lucas even seemed to be ok with their relationship now, he and Nathan were getting along a little better as well.

Friday finally arrived marking the day of the big date. Cassie had been both anxious and excited for this day to come. She had been through her entire closet a thousand times it seemed but when she still had not found anything to wear on her date with Kyle, she turned to Brooke for help. Brooke had taken her to the mall right away and they found the perfect outfit. A dark blue satin halter and a jeans that fit Cassie's small form perfectly. The blue halter even brought out the color in her eyes.

"Cass, Brooke is here." Karen called to her daughter.

Cassie threw open the door and pulled her friend into her room right away. "I need your help with my hair, I have no idea whether to go straight or curly."

Brooke laughed. "Well you have naturally curly hair, which by the way I am so jealous of, I wish I had curly hair. So I'm going to suggest you leave it down and curled."

Cassie nodded. "Ok, I didn't feel like straightening it anyways. Thanks Brooke, your a life saver. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I figured since I helped you get ready for this date, I reserved the right to see what the finished product looked like." Brooke said.

"And what do you think?" Cassie said with a laugh.

Brooke spun her around. "You look gorgeous Cass, Kyle's not going to know what hit him." Brooke noticed her shaking. "Nervous much?" She laughed.

Cassie looked down at her hands. "Well yeah, this is kinda my first real date. I mean up until this year no guys have really paid any attention to meet, with the exception of the Rivercourt guys, but their friends so they don't count."

"Well if I'm not mistaken Mouth seems to like you...a lot." Brooke said.

Cassie shrugged. "I know, but I think he's moving on from his crush on me. Have you seen the way he's been looking at you lately."

Brooke laughed and then nodded. "I think its sweet. He's gotten to be such a good friend to me."

"Yeah, he's like that, we've known eachother forever it feels like." Cassie smiled. "Thats part of the reason I don't want to start a relationship with him. I'd hate to ruin our friendship."

Brooke nodded. "I know, I mean I've never really had a guy as a friend before but I know relationships can ruin friendships, I know that all to well."

"So how are things going with that? You know, you and Peyton." Cassie asked.

"Well were talking again, but I don't think we'll ever get back to where we used to be." Brooke admitted sadly and then looked at her watch. "Well I better get going, I've got a boy toy action to get to. Sucks that your not going."

Cassie laughed. "I've got the boy, who needs the auction. Luke's in it though and Haley's going to bid on Nathan of course, which is weird because last year we spent the entire time making fun of the whole thing."

"Well your apart of our crowd now...and I'm glad." Brooke said giving Cassie a hug. "I'll catch ya later, good luck with the date." Brooke said with a wink.

Cassie laughed and threw a pillow at Brooke as she ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later Cassie was almost ready when there was another knock at the door. _Probably Lucas. _Cassie thought to herself. She was expecting her brother any minute to come give her a lecture. Lucas thought he reserved that right as her brother. He had spent most of his adolescent years watching over his sister, even thought she was only a few minutes younger then him. Anytime a guy came near Cassie, her brother gave him the third degree and usually scared the guy away.

Cassie was surprised when her Uncle entered the room. "Keith." Cassie's smile widened and lit up her entire face. She hadn't seen Keith since before the Sparkle Classic, which was strange considering she usually saw him everyday. She figured it was because he was trying to keep his distance from her Mom.

Keith walked over to his niece and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby-girl, long time no see." He laughed as Cassie did as well.

"Yeah whats with that." Cassie said.

Keith sighed, Karen still hadn't told her. "I guess you still don't know."

"Know what?" Cassie asked confused.

"I proposed to your Mom and she turned me down." Keith said sadly.

"What?" She shrieked. "When was this?"

"Monday night, after you guys got home and you and Lucas were at his game." Keith explained.

"She turned you down?" Cassie said and when Keith nodded she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry." She hugged her Uncle.

Keith tried to shrug it off. "It's ok, its not your or Lucas' fault honey."

"Does Luke know?" Cassie asked.

Keith nodded. "He just found out today when he came to see me at the shop."

"So this is why you have been keeping your distance. Are things that awkward with my Mom?" Cassie asked in fear that this would ruin her Mom's relationship with the man she had always thought of as a father.

"Yeah, but I haven't been meaning to keep away from you and Luke, I've just been busy." Keith explained. "Cass, I'm going to tell you something that I just told Lucas, I don't want you to tell your Mom though."

Cassie nodded. "Ok."

"I've been asked to take a job as a Mechanics teacher in Charlotte. I'm thinking of moving there, Cass." Keith said and saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"You're moving? When does this job start?" Cassie asked.

"In two weeks. I'd be leaving at the end of next week if things work out." Keith said.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Cassie said as she threw her arms around her Uncle, feeling the tears start to pour from her eyes, not caring whether it had just ruined her make-up job.

Keith tightened his hold on the young girl he loved with all his heart, as she started to sob. He pulled her into his lap like he used to do when she was a little girl and gotten hurt or scared in some way. They sat like that for a few minutes while Cassie's sobs quieted and she dried her tears.

Keith smiled at her as he wiped a remaining tear from her cheek. "Hey, no more of that." He said trying to lighten the mood. "It's not the end of the world Cass. You'll still see me."

Cassie nodded. "I'll come visit you as much as I can."

"Baby-girl, you better." Keith laughed as she got up, still limping because of her leg but she was now able to manage without the crutches, at least for a little while.

"So, I hear you have a big date tonight." Keith changed the subject to which Cassie was grateful. She nodded.

"Luke tell you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Keith said.

"I'm surprised I haven't gotten the long lecture from him yet." Cassie said with a short laugh.

"Well according to him, he approves. Kyle's a friend of his." Keith explained.

"I guess, but still its weird for him."

"Well for the record you look beautiful." Keith smiled as he stood up from her bed. "I better get going, but have fun tonight, and try not to be to upset with your Mom over this, she was doing what she thought she needed."

Cassie nodded as Keith kissed her forehead and left.

She checked her make-up which was still pretty much intact, thank god for waterproof mascara, and walked out of the room to find her Mom looking dressed up.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Mom, where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Larry." Karen smiled at her daughter. "You look great."

"Well, so do you." Cassie said but then her tone changed. "So you turned down your proposal from Keith to date Peyton's dad?"

"He told you about that?" Karen said sounding surprised.

Cassie nodded. "Why'd you turn him down?"

Karen sighed really not wanting to get into it. "Cass, I explained this to you. I don't feel the same way about Keith, he's my best friend and I love him, but not like that. Please honey, don't push this, this was something I needed to do."

Cassie slowly nodded. "Ok, I guess I understand, can't control your feelings right Mom."

Karen nodded. "Do you need a ride to Kyles?"

Cassie shook her head. "He's picking me up here." The doorbell suddenly rang. "And I'm guessing thats him."

"Have fun tonight, Cass." Karen hugged her daughter goodbye.

"You too, just don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Cassie joked earning herself a glare from her mother, but then Karen started laughing.

"That goes for you too."

"Whatever you say, Ma." Cassie laughed as she answered the door.

She opened the door to find Kyle wearing a dark blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Wow, Cassie you look amazing." He smiled as he took her arm.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She laughed as they walked to his car. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Ahh, thats a surprise." He laughed as opened the door and then both got in. He started the ignition and they took off.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Marina.

"What are we doing here, jacking a yacht?" Cassie joked.

"Not exactly." Kyle said as they got out and walked to the end of the docks. There Cassie saw that a table for two had been set up and candles placed in the middle. The moon was shining, and the faint sounds of the waves hitting the beach could be heard in the distance, it was like something out of a romance movie.

"This is incredible" Cassie said and turned to face Kyle who smiled at her. "How did you do this?"

He shrugged. "I've got connections. Besides" He said as he helped her sit. "After everything you've been through, you could use a night out I figured."

Cassie nodded. "Boy, could I." She noticed the spahgetti on the plate in front of her. "Spahgetti." She smiled. "How did you know this was my favorite food?" She then stopped herself and thought for a minute. "Lucas." She asked.

Kyle nodded. "He just happened to mention it to me."

"Uh huh, so what else have you and my brother been talking about behind my back?" She asked with a giggle.

Kyle shrugged. "Not much, he warned me not to hurt you or else I would be dealing with him." Kyle laughed as did Cassie who had started eating already.

"I wouldn't be too afraid of Luke, he's kind of a wuss." Cassie laughed. "I can take him if I try."

Kyle laughed. "Want to dance?"

She nodded. "I'd love too, but there's no music."

"Who needs music?" Kyle asked as he pulled her to her feet and they started swaying. "Just listen to the ocean."

Cassie smiled. She had been so nervous about tonight, but this was turning out to be one of the best nights of her life.

An hour later they had finished dinner and dancing and were now ready to leave.

"So, what's the next part of this big date?" Cassie asked.

"Well Luke told me how much you loved going to the baseball diamond." Kyle said with a sly smile on his face.

Cassie made a face. "He did, did he?" She was going to have to have a chat with her brother.

"So I figured we'd go the the the Mini-golf course." Kyle laughed.

Cassie smiled, relieved. She hated baseball. What a useless sport.

"We could go to the one on top of my Mom's cafe." Cassie said.

"There's a Mini-put on top of Karen's cafe?" Kyle said surprised.

Cassie nodded. "Nobody knows about it, though. Haley, Luke and I built it a while ago." Cassie explained. "It's kind of our secret so promise not to tell anybody I told you."

Kyle nodded. "Lead the way."

They arrived at the cafe and Kyle helped Cassie up the stairs to the rooftop of the cafe. She opened the door and was immediately hit square in the head with a water balloon.

"What the..." Cassie said picking up the now blown-up balloon.

"Cassie, is that you?" A voice called.

"Haley?" She asked.

Haley walked out revealing herself and Lucas followed close behind.

"What's going on guys?" Cassie asked.

"Could ask you the same thing." Luke said to his sister.

"Kyle wanted to go mini-golfing so I took him here." Cassie explained. "Why are you two together? Hales, I thought you would bid on your boyfriend." Cassie said.

Haley shrugged. "I wanted a night out with Luke, we haven't hung out in forever. Peyton bid on Nathan to keep him away from all the crazy women who were there."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kyle asked very aware of the history between Peyton and Nathan.

Haley nodded. "It'll be fun. You guys want to join us or are you still on your big date."

Cassie looked to Kyle who shrugged. "I guess we could join you."

Cassie nodded. "It'd be fun. But can we please golf, screw the balloons."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah your just lucky it wasn't a milk balloon that we hit you with."

"Your using milk balloons?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of my idea in the first place." Cassie explained with a smile on her face.

"Well, that sounds entertaining." Kyle laughed.

"Oh it is, and by the looks of it, Haley got one." Cassie laughed noticing the stain on her friends shirt."

Haley looked down and laughed. "Hey, I hadn't even noticed that. Thanks Cass." She turned to toss a glare a Luke.

They played golf for two hours and it was nearing midnight. Lucas and Haley decided to call it a night based on the fact that the rules of the Boy Toy Auction said there had to be a kiss done by midnight. Cassie and Kyle decided to head home as well.

Kyle walked Cassie to her door. "So did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "Tons, did you? Sorry we kind of got blind-sided by Haley and Luke."

"No, it was fun. I'm glad we did this. Maybe next time we could have a date to ourselves though?" He asked hopefully.

"Assuming there is a next time." Cassie joked but noticed the look on his face. "Relax I had a blast and I definitely want to do this again." She assured him.

He smiled looking relieved. "Cass, would you mind if I kissed you? I've been dying to do it all night, but with your brother there, it was kinda awkward."

Cassie smiled and nodded. "I'd be angry if you didn't kiss me."

He pulled her closer to him and held her head in his hands as he leaned into to kiss her. Deepening the kiss, Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted a few minutes before either pulled away, breathless.

"Well I'll let you get inside, it looks like it might rain." Kyle said looking towards the sky.

"Talk to you later." Cassie said as she started to head inside but was stopped by Kyle.

"Cass, for the record your a great kisser." He said as she turned around and smiled at him before walking inside her house and closing the door.

This was definitely a night to remember.

Well thats all for now. Hope you liked it. I know things are a little out of order (i.e. Keith's proposal to Karen) but I'm trying to move things a long a little faster. The next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading, and please continue to review...they mean a lot to me.


	37. Only One Tree Hill

Ok guys, this is the last chapter for "season 1". Hope you enjoy.

Two weeks passed and it was soon time for Keith to be moving to Charlotte. The two weeks had been hectic to say the least between a pregnancy scare for Brooke and Lucas, Karen finding out about Keith's new job offer and his plans to move, and Dan taking over as the Coach for the Ravens while Whitet had surgery, everyone was reaching their wits end.

Cassie and Kyle were growing closer and closer as time seemed to fly by, he was helping her get through everything. She was now able to go without crutches, much to her relief and her ribs had healed almost completely as well. Nathan and Haley's relationship was as strong as ever and it seemed Peyton and Brooke were back to being friends as it should be. Everyone was happy except for Lucas who had taken to sleeping with bar sluts as a means of getting over his problems. When Cassie had found out what her brother had done and with who, she had been furious. It had been at Nathan and Haley's party and it was supposed to be a fun time out with new friends, but it sooned turned into a disaster when a then vengeful Brooke had shown up at the party with Jake's ex and the father of his daughter, Jenny, Niki in tow. Niki had immediately informed everyone of Lucas' mistake. Haley and Cassie went three days without even looking at Luke, who finally made them realize it was just a mistake...a stupid mistake.

It was now Tuesday night, three days before Keith moved. Lucas, Cassie and Haley were walking around town just hanging out together, just the three of them for the first time in a long time.

"Hey guys, lets take a shortcut." Lucas suggested.

Cassie looked at her brother strangely. "Luke the only shortcut from here back to our house is through the graveyard."

"So, come on, it'll be fun." Lucas said.

Haley stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you kidding me? Luke you know cemetary's freak me out. What about all the creepy ghosts and stuff."

Lucas laughed at the two girls in front of him. "You've gotta be kidding me, you two still don't believe in that stuff do you?"

Haley and Cassie looked at eachother then turned their attention back to him, nodding vigorously.

He rolled his eyes. "Well if it'll help, I'll protect you." He said as he put an arm around both of them and dragged them into the entrance of the graveyard.

"Luke, I should so kick your ass for this." Cassie yelled at her brother but turned around to find just Haley. "Where'd he go?" Cassie asked.

Haley shrugged. "He was right here two seconds ago and then he just disappeared."

"Great, all alone in a creepy cemetary." Cassie sighed.

"Lucas." Both girls shouted at the top of their long. "Luke!"

"Lucas Scott." Haley screamed so loud a flock of birds flew out of the trees above. "This is so not funny, come out right now."

"Boogey-bah." Lucas said as he jumped out from behind one of the gravestones. Haley and Cassie both jumped and screamed at the same time.

Haley reached over, as if on instinct and slugged him in his shoulder.

"Ow, damn it Haley." Lucas cried as he grabbed his sore arm. "You trying to kill me?" He asked.

"You deserve it dumbass." Haley said without any sympathy.

"Geez, would you two relax." Lucas laughed.

Cassie shook her head. "No, I want to get out of here before all the creepy ghoulies come out to play. Lets go." She pointed towards the exit.

Lucas laughed at his sister. "Guys, these people are dead." He said a little to loudly.

"Lucas, would you keep it down." Haley whispered loudly. "I don't want all the stinkin zombies to hear you." By this point for Haley and Cassie were rushing ahead trying to get out of there.

"Would you slow down? I've gotta tell you something." Lucas said. "It's part of the reason I wanted it to be just the three of us hanging out tonight."

Haley and Cassie both stopped at the urgency in his voice and turned around. "Fine Luke, what is so important that we have to stay here any longer." Cassie asked.

"You both know that Keith is planning on moving right?" Lucas asked.

Cassie nodded. "No need to remind me."

"What is this really about?" Haley asked growing impatient with her friend.

"Well, I'm planning on going with him." Lucas said. "For awhile."

"Great, now that your done telling us that your going to help Keith get moved in for a few days, can we go?" Haley asked.

Lucas sighed. "That's not it. I'm not just planning on going for a couple days, I'm moving there."

Cassie's jaw dropped. "Your what?" She shrieked.

Haley tossed her a look that said to keep it down.

Cassie quieted. "Sorry, but your moving?" She looked at her brother for answers and he nodded. "But why? Does Mom know?" She stopped herself, thinking. "No she can't know, because if she did she would never allow it."

"She knows Cass, I already told her my plans and she very reluctantly agreed." Lucas said putting emphasis on very.

"And she's letting you go?" Cassie asked and he nodded. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." Haley piped in. "You bring us out here in the middle of the night to the creepiest cemetary in town and tell us your leaving Tree Hill for good. Who's going to go thrift store shopping with me, or pick out really cheesy cds at the store or go to the lost and found and claim dumb stuff." Haley rambled causing Lucas to break out in a smile.

"Hales, Cassie will still be here, she'll do all those things with you, right sis?" Lucas asked Cassie who nodded. "And Nathan can too, and me when I visit. Now, come here." He motioned for both his twin sister and best friend to come into his arms. "You alright?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm scared again." Haley said.

The next two days flew by it seemed in the blink of an eye. Cassie walked into her brother's room to find him almost packed.

"Your really doing this." Cassie said taking in the empty room.

Lucas nodded. "I really am Cass."

"Well I wanted to give you something." She pulled out a very worn looking blanket. "Remember this?" She asked.

Lucas smiled when he saw what she was talking about. "How could I forget."

She sat down on the bed in front of him. "You gave this to me when we were 7 and I was in the hospital getting my tonsils out."

"I remember, you were terrified of getting put to sleep." Lucas laughed at the memory. "I gave it to you as reassurance. That blanket used to help me when I was scared of the monsters in my closet."

Cassie nodded. "Well I wanted to give this back to you. I know this is totally cheesy but this blanket does mean a lot to me and I want you to have it in case you need to chase any more monsters away." Cassie said with a laugh and then sad smile.

"Cass, you should keep it." Lucas said. "You might still need it."

Cassie shook her head. "No, you take it." She gave it to him. "It's kind of symbollic."

Lucas nodded. "Thanks Cass, hey I left a few things for you in your room."

Cassie smiled. "I got them, thanks for the cds."

As Lucas threw the last of his things in his bag, Karen appeared at the door. "Almost done?"

Lucas smiled up at his mom and nodded. "Yeah, Cass and I were just talking."

"Well I need to talk to you for a minute." Karen said as she sat down next to her daughter and directed her attention to Lucas. "Come here a minute." She patted the seat beside her.

Cassie took this time to get up and head for the door; however, Karen stopped her. "Cass, I want you to hear this too."

Cassie turned back and sat back down.

"Luke, I know your searching for things and I hope with all my heart that you find the answers to your questions and the things your looking for, but the answers are closer then you think. There in your heart and in the hearts of those who love you." Karen said with a small gesture to her and Cassie. "And that is right here, at home." She moved closer to her son. "There is only One Tree Hill, and its your home." She smiled at him with her arm around him and Lucas nodded. "I love you my boy." Karen finished as she broke down in tears. Lucas smiled, tears in his own eyes, as he pulled his mother and sister in for a hug.

"I love you both." He said.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. They all turned to face Keith. Keith smiled at the three people he loved more then anything. "You ready to hit the road kid?" He asked Luke who nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I don't know about Mom though." Lucas joked glancing at his mother who smiled slightly.

"Well, I'll give you two some alone time, I need to borrow Cassie for a minute, if thats alright." Keith said as everyone nodded and Cassie stood up and walked out of the room with her Uncle.

"Let me guess, its time to say goodbye." Cassie said with a sad smile on her face. "It seems like I've said a lot of those lately."

"Cassie, honey don't do this. Hey, look at me." He said as he lifted her chin with his hand. "I'm not saying goodbye. Ok...remember what I always told you..."

"You hate goodbyes." Cassie finished his sentence for him. "Well so do I, I must get that from you." She joked.

Keith smiled. "I do hate goodbyes, but this is not what that is. Were not saying goodbye because I'm not leaving you...not really anyways."

"Keith your moving to a place 3 hours away, its not like your going to be just around the corner when I need you now." Cassie started rambling, something she often did when she got upset.

"Would you stop talking for a little longer then a few seconds so I can get a couple of words in." Keith laughed. Cassie shut up immediately.

"Ok, what I meant to say is that while I may not be 'just around the corner' anymore, I am just a phone call away. If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm just a phone call away. I may not be around as much, but I am still your Uncle. I always will be. And you have to know, I would never leave you for good Baby-girl." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too much."

"I love you too Uncle Keith." Cassie said through her tears. "I love you too." She said as she hugged him tightly.

She pulled away and he looked into her eyes and wiped away her tears like he did when she was a little girl. "I need you to do something for me."

Cassie nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to look after your Mom while I'm gone, these next few weeks are going to be really hard on her. I want you to help her out at the cafe...just with whatever she needs ok. Go easy on her, no trouble." Keith said.

Cassie again nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now I have something for you." He said.

"What?" Cassie asked eagerly.

"What I'm about to give you means a lot to me Cassie, I want you to look after it like its your most prized possession." Keith said.

"Of course." Cassie assured him.

"Ok, well this is something my mother gave me after my grandmother died. It's a family heirloom, its been handed down from one generation to the next. It's usually passed down from mother to daughter, but seeing as my Mom had two sons, she gave it to me in the hopes that I would someday pass it on to my daughter." Keith explained as he pulled out a diamond necklace.

Cassie's eyes widened, never had she seen anything so beautiful. "My god, its gorgeous." She said as he handed it to her.

"I'm giving you this because in my heart, you are my daughter. I couldn't love you or your brother more if you were my own and I need for you to know that." Keith said.

Cassie blinked back the tears as she put the necklace on. "I'll guard it with my life." She assured him. "And what you said about me being your daughter in your heart, well it goes both ways. I feel like your my dad, actually thats what I used to tell people all the time." Cassie said with a laugh. "At the time it was because it was just easier to say that then to explain my real story. But I've always felt that way, you are my dad, I don't care what biology says."

Tears sprung to Keith's eyes now as he looked at the young girl in front of him. He hadn't cried in nearly 18 years, but he was crying now. He pulled Cassie into his arms again. "Kid, you have no idea what it means for me to hear you say that."

Cassie laughed and hugged her Uncle tightly.

Keith let go and looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Cass, but its time to go."

Cassie nodded. "Ok.Thanks for the necklace, I'll never let it out of my sight."

Karen stood at the doorway of Luke's bedroom with tears in her eyes after witnessing the scene between Uncle and niece. She was worried about how Cassie was going to take Keith's leaving town and now with her brother leaving on top of that, it was going to be a hard thing to adjust too.

Four hours later Lucas and Keith were long gone and probably almost in Charlotte by now. Cassie and Karen had headed to the cafe soon after they left to get ready for the supper rush.

Haley and Nathan walked in laughing about something. Cassie smiled, Haley looked happier then she had ever been.

"Hey guys." Cassie said as they sat down in front of her. "Haley your not scheduled to work today."

Haley nodded. "I know, but I wanted to tell you the big news before it gets out."

"What news?" Cassie asked, not sure she could take anymore life-changing events.

Haley held out her hand, showing off her diamond ring.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Your engaged?" She asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cassie asked. "You got married?"

Haley nodded. "Were married." She giggled repeating what Cassie had just said.

Cassie's jaw dropped.

Nathan looked at his sister worriedly. "Cassie say something." He said.

"I...I don't believe this. Wow...I just never imagined...congratulations." She said finally managing to get the only words she could out. She ran around the counter to hug the two.

"Thank god, you took the news better then Luke did." Haley said.

"You told Luke?" Cassie asked.

Nathan nodded. "He kinda walked in on us and found out."

"Oh..wow. Well I'm sorry that he didn't take the news well, but can you blame him, I mean this is major. Are you sure your ready for this?" Cassie asked directed more or less at her best friend.

Haley nodded. "I've never been more ready, Cass." She assured her. "I love him and he loves me. I'm just really sorry you couldn't be there, I really wanted you to be my maid of honor, but I figured you would probably be spending the day with Luke and Keith."

Cassie nodded. "I was, it was one of the hardest days of my life, never mind for me but for my Mom."

"Where is she?" Haley asked out of concern.

"In the back, making up a new lunch menu."

"Oh, god I can't imagine how hard this must have been for Karen. I wanted to tell her my news, but I think now maybe it should wait." Haley said.

Cassie nodded. "I think she's had about all she can take for one day, maybe come back tomorrow."

Haley nodded. "So tell me how are things with you and Kyle?"

"Yeah, do I have to kick his ass yet or what?" Nathan asked. Haley and Cassie both shot a look at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Since Lucas isn't around, I have to take on the role as big brother protector."

Cassie laughed. "Well if you both must know, things are going incredibly well. I really like him and he likes me. He's helped me through so much these last few weeks, I think were getting closer and closer. So Nate, no need to kick his ass at least for now."

Nathan laughed. "Well if you'll excuse us, me and my girl here have to go deliver the news to my mom, she is not going to be pleased."

"Good luck with that, bro." Cassie said as she hugged him and then did the same with Haley. "Welcome to the fam, sister-in-law."


	38. What Do You Go Home To?

It had been two days since Lucas and Keith had packed and left Tree Hill for good. Cassie and Karen were having a hard time adjusting to their house being so quiet. Karen spent the majority of her time at the cafe. Cassie put split her time between studying for her midterms and hanging out with Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Peyton, who were all trying their best to help her keep her mind off of the fact that her twin brother was gone.

"So, I was thinking of having a party for Nate and Haley, you know as a way to celebrate their being married and everything." Cassie said to Brooke as they rummaged through a pile of clothes on Peyton's bed. Peyton was sitting at the desk drawing something.

"What is up with that anyways?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean Brooke, their married, what else is there to know?" Cassie asked.

"Well tutor-girl and Nathan get married, you know there has to be something else going on that we don't know. Come on Cass, your tutor-girls best friend, you should know something. She's totally pregnant." Brooke said.

Peyton laughed and rolled her eyes. "Brooke, people don't just get married when they are pregnant."

"Wrong...I mean it has to be something else. People don't just run off and get married for no reason in high school." Brooke said as she picked up a dark blue dress and held it up to the mirror in front of her. "So, tell me do we need to be throwing a baby shower? Cause you know I'm the queen of throwing parties."

Cassie laughed. "I know you are Brooke, but Haley is not pregnant. Believe me that was one of the first things that came to my mind when she told me she was married, but she assured me it was just because she and Nathan were in love, and I'm choosing to believe her. She's never lied to me before."

"Whatever you say, I still say something's off about this whole thing. How do you think this would look?" She asked turning to her friends to show them the dress she was planning to wear to a party that night.

Just as Cassie was about to answer her cellphone went off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Cass, it's Nate."

"Nathan, what's going on? You sound panicky." Cassie said after hearing the tone in her brother's voice.

"It's Dan, he had a heart attack." Nathan said.

"What?" Cassie shrieked disbelievingly. "When?"

"A few hours ago, my Mom brought him to the hospital. Haley and I are just about to head over there now." Nathan explained.

"Ok, I'll be right over." She said as she hung up the phone. "I can't believe this."

"What's going on Cass?" Peyton asked noticing her friends pained expression.

"Dan had a heart attack, he's in the hospital." Cassie said. This was all to surreal. As much as she disliked Dan for the things he had done she also knew he was in incredibly good shape for someone his age. People his age didn't just drop and have heart attacks for no reason.

"Come on, we'll drive you to the hospital." Brooke said grabbing her purse from the bed.

"I...do you think I should go? I mean this is Dan were talking about." Cassie said.

"Cass, I think that no matter what kind of things he has done to you and your family that you still care if he lives or dies. That's just the kind of person you are. Besides you need to be there for Nathan." Peyton reminded her.

Cassie nodded gathering her things. "Lets go."

Twenty-minutes later they pulled up the Tree Hill Hospital and ran into the emergency entrance.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Dan Scott is?" Brooke asked the administrator at the desk.

She nodded. "He is having tests ran now. He will be taken to ICU after that, you can go wait in the waiting room there."

Brooke thanked her before rejoining Peyton and Cassie. Cassie had turned as white as a ghost in a matter of minutes and looked as if she might pass out.

"Cass, you really need to calm down." Peyton said out of concern. "Brooke can you take her, I'll go get her some water and something to eat from the cafeteria."

Brooke nodded and followed Peyton's directions. They entered the waiting room and found Nathan sitting with his head in his hands, in the corner of the room with Haley comforting him.

"Nathan." Cassie said as soon as she saw her brother. She ran and threw her arms around him tightly.

He smiled slightly and hugged her back. "Good, your here."

"Have they told you anything?" Cassie asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No, they just took him for more tests."

Cassie nodded. "Where's your Mom?"

"In the chapel." He said. "She found out about Haley and I and flipped out. I'm giving her some space."

"Well can you really blame her for being upset?" Cassie asked.

Haley sighed. "Not really, but she's always been so supportive of our relationship, I never figured she'd react this way."

"Cass, are you going to be ok here for awhile with Nate and Haley?" Brooke asked as Peyton entered the room and gave her the water and muffin she has bought.

Cassie nodded. "Thanks you guys for bringing me."

"No problem, take care of yourself. We don't want to be visiting you in the hospital next." Peyton said.

"Don't worry I will be fine." She assured them, giving them both a hug before saying goodbye.

"Family of Dan Scott." A Doctor entered the waiting room.

Nathan, Haley and Cassie all stood up.

"Are you his children?" The Doctor asked.

Cassie and Nathan looked at eachother before nodding.

"Ok, well it seems your father suffered a major heart attack. Now he will be fine, but the preliminary tests revealed that he the attack caused minor damage to the left side of his heart. We are able to fix this problem with surgery which we will perform once he regains his strength. The attack also caused his heart to stop beating completely at one point causing him to lose oxygen. We don't know yet if this will affect his brain at all, it all depends how long his brain was deprived of the oxygen, we will determine that when he wakes up. For now he is in his room resting and will continue to do so for the next few hours. We are running more tests to determine the cause of the heart attack, but the results will not be ready for another few days. He is lucky his wife was able to get him here in time. Your mother saved his life." The Doctor smiled before walking out of the room.

Both Nathan and Cassie breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's going to be ok." Cassie said with a smile on her face.

"Your saying this even after everything he has done to you." Nathan asked his sister.

Cassie nodded. "He may be a monster, but I have never wished his death."

"Wait, has anybody told Lucas?" Haley asked thinking of her other best friend.

Nathan nodded. "I phoned Keith before and he said he would tell Lucas. I doubt they will come back just for Dan."

"I wish Luke and Keith were here, there both good in a crisis." Cassie said with a laugh as Deb entered looking extremely upset. "Deb are you ok?" Cassie asked bringing the attention to the older women in the room.

She shook her head. "Have you heard anything?"

Nathan nodded, not sure what to say to his mother after the way she had reacted the his being married.

"The Doctor was just here, he told us Dad was going to be fine, they're still running tests to see what went wrong" Nathan explained to Deb who only nodded.

"I need some air." Deb said as she quickly left and ran out into the hall.

"Well what do you say we head to Dan's room?" Haley asked.

"You really want to see him?" Cassie asked.

"Well, he is your father despite what you both think about him, I just think it would do you both some good to go see that he is going to be ok. It'll bring you peace of mind." Haley said as both Cassie and Nathan nodded.

"Come on then." Nathan said as they walked down the hall to Room 234.

All three teens entered to find Dan sound asleep, hooked up to a bunch of machines, including a heart monitor and an IV.

"How weird is this, the Great Dan Scott lying in a hospital bed." Haley said breaking the silence.

"He looks so, so weak." Cassie said, the feeling of surrealness creeping about again. "I never imagined I would see him like this. He's always seemed larger then life, but here he just looks..."

Nathan cut her off. "Helpless?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Just then Cassie saw Karen enter looking worried.

"Mom?" Cassie asked. "What are you doing here?"

Karen caught her breath before speaking. "I was here visiting Whitey and I saw Deb, she told me what happened with Dan. I guess I just had to see for myself. Is that why your here?"

Cassie nodded. "In a way. It's just so weird seeing him like this."

Karen nodded. "I'm sorry honey, I know this has to be hard for you."

Cassie looked toward Nathan who was standing next to the bed with Haley. "Not as hard for me as for him." She pointed to her brother. "I don't even know him, I guess I don't feel like I have the right to be concerned about him, why should I be when he doesn't even care about me."

"Cassie, sweetie it wouldn't be wrong for you to be upset about this." Karen assured her daughter. "But you really don't look to good, why don't we leave these three alone and you come back to the cafe with me."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "Ok."

"God, I can't believe this about Nathan and Haley, when Deb told me I didn't know what to think." Karen said to Cassie as they sat in the cafe eating cookies.

"I didn't know either, but I can see they are in love so I'm happy for them." Cassie said and then laughed. "Brooke's convinced Haley's pregnant, she wanted to throw them a baby shower."

Karen laughed. "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"What's this? The greatest cafe in the world is closed during the day?" A voice called from the door.

Cassie's eyes lit up when she realized who it was. "Luke." She said running to him and jumping into his awaiting arms, hugging him tightly. She was soon joined by Karen and the three stood there sharing a private family moment before reality would come crashing down once again as it always did.


	39. Back Where We Belong

Hey guys I know it's been months since I updated, I didn't forget this story I swear. Things kinda went crazy for a while, I've been moving and travelling and dealing with personal crap, but I'm back and I've got more chapters for ya. :D

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo

Back Where We Belong

"So Luke, how long you back for?" Cassie asked as she and Lucas walked along the river. After their big reunion Karen had went back to work, promising to make a big dinner to celebrate Luke's return later that night.

Luca shrugged. "Indefinitely."

"You mean?" Cassie said her eyes showing signs of relief. "Your back for good?"

Lucas nodded. "Charlotte wasn't for me I guess. It's a nice place but it's not home." He kicked a rock at the ground. "Besides somebody's gotta look out for you now that your in looooove." Lucas said in a high pitched voice mocking Cassie who slugged him in the arm.

"I am not in love. Kyle and I are just friends." She said.

"That's not what it looked like to me before I left here, so unless somethings changed in a matter of a few days..." Lucas looked at his sister.

It was Cassie's turn to shrug. "I don't really know what you would call us. We've gone out a few times and we've kissed, but I don't know if we should be considered boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Sounds like it to me, Cass. By the way if you could not talk about kissing Kyle with me, it would be greatly appreciated. I can't think of my little sister like that." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I'm younger then you by 3 minutes idiot." Cassie said. "So heard about Dan?"

"Why do you think I'm back?" Lucas asked.

"Well I thought it was because of me and Mom..." Cassie said faking an upset tone.

"Haha, that was part of it. But Keith told me about Dan and I had to come back, I don't know why, I just did." Lucas said. "Maybe Nathan had a bit to do with it too."

"God, it's so weird to hear the two of you are getting along." Cassie said.

Luke nodded. "Believe me I know. But I was wrong about him, he's a good guy, at least now he is. That's because of you and Haley."

"Mostly Haley." Cassie interrupted.

"Still if it wasn't for you two, Nathan and I would still be at eachother's throats." Lucas laughed glad he could joke about that part of the past now. "I just can't believe he and Haley got married."

"Yeah I know, Brooke insists that Haley's pregnant but Peyton and I disagree." Cassie said.

"Speaking of Brooke and Peyton, how are they? The way I left things with them...I just feel really bad." Lucas said.

"I know. They're good, their friends again if that's what you mean. I heard you left them a letter." Cassie said as she saw her brother wince.

"Yeah, did they read it?" Lucas asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Don't think so. Your in luck if what's in that note is what I think it is."

Lucas only nodded.

"Luke I'm glad your home." Cassie said sincerely as her brother put his arm around her and gave her a sideways hug and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back to their house.

Later that night after the big dinner in which Karen had went all out and made a bunch of the kids favorites, they received a unexpected visitor.

"Cass, can you get the door?" Karen asked as Lucas helped her with the dishes.

Cassie nodded and ran for the front door. She shrieked when she saw who it was causing Karen and Lucas to head for the front door immediately.

"Uncle Keith." Cassie said launching herself into the awaiting arms of her Uncle. Even if it had only been a few days since he left, it had felt like a lifetime.

Keith hugged the girl tightly. "Hey Kid." He smiled. "Miss me much?" He joked as he kissed her hair.

Cassie smiled. "More then you know." She whispered into his ear as he let her go and gave Karen a quick hug. Things were still awkward between the two.

"Are you back to see Dan too?" Karen asked after she was released from the hug.

"Yeah well I heard about his heart attack and I had to come back, I mean despite everything he's still my little brother." Keith said.

"Well I for one am glad your home. Are you staying for awhile?" Cassie asked.

Keith sighed knowing she would be the one to ask that question. "I don't know Baby-girl. It'll at least be a little while since Dan wants me to run the dealership for him until he gets back on his feet."

"And you agreed to it?" Karen asked surprised. "After everything he has done with taking your Autobody Shop away, your still going to help him."

Keith shrugged. "We'll see how it goes. I think this heart attack has sort of opened his eyes to things. The doctor said it could happen and that it could be a permanent change or a temporary one, whatever it is I don't care. I need to help, that's just who I am." He pulled something out of his pocket.

"By the way Luke, you left this in the truck." Keith handed Lucas his Ipod.

"Oh thanks." Lucas smiled gratefully.

"Dan told me something else too." Keith started. "He said he wants to see you and Cassie, Lucas."

"Wants to see us?" Lucas asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is he was pretty adament about it so it must be important." Keith said.

"I don't like this." Karen said.

"Mom..." Cassie said.

"No Cass, Dan doesn't have a good track record especially when it comes to the two of you. Whatever he wants could be bad even dangerous and I don't want you being apart of it." Karen said.

Cassie sighed. "Mom, he's in the hospital. He's hooked up to a million wires and there's a ton of doctors who will be there too. You have nothing to worry about."

"Wait Cass, are you saying you want to see him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, it could be important like Keith said, and I always try to give people the benefit of the doubt. I mean look at Nathan, I gave him a chance and now were closer then ever. I'm not saying that we'll ever be close to Dan but at least give him a chance to say what he wants." Cassie said.

"I agree with Cassie." Keith said. "Besides Dan's harmless right now, he's too weak to move."

"Dan Scott is never weak, he's a lot of things but weak isn't one of them." Karen said. "And I don't mean that in a good way."

"Mom, please don't try and stop us." Cassie said. "Look I'd love to get your approval on this, but I will go whether I have it or not and whether Luke wants to or not."

Lucas sighed. "I'm in."

"Good, then it's settled tomorrow morning we go see Dan." Cassie said.

"Then we plan Haley and Nate's wedding shower." Lucas said.

"You know about that?" Cassie asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about the party I was planning on throwing them, what are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"I'm talking about the party Brooke, Peyton and I are throwing them. We want to have it in that old abandoned club on Main Street, near Mom's cafe." Cassie said.

"That's where I was thinking of throwing mine, an over the top blow out. I was going to get Peyton to plan the music and Brooke to plan the games and you to deal with decorations since you love that kinda stuff." Lucas said.

"Geez get outta my head." Cassie laughed. "That's exactly what I had planned. Combine our parties?"

"Deal." Luke said as he stuck out his hand and shook his sisters while Karen and Keith just stood there shaking their heads in amusement.

"Twins." Keith laughed. "That connection is undeniable."

"You got that right." Karen laughed along with him and for the first time in weeks felt truely happy and she felt the awkwardness of being around Keith disintegrate completely.


	40. Way Away

"Well you guys, the party was a complete success." Cassie smiled as she sat around a booth in Karen's cafe with her friends. "We raised a ton of money for Nathan and Haley."

"Yeah to bad that Deb had to show up and give them such a hard time." Lucas sighed.

"I still say tutorgirls pregnant." Brooke said. "I don't know why you guys didn't insist on baby gifts."

"Broooooke." Cassie pleaded. "I already told you she's not pregnant, she would have told me by now if she was."

"Brooke, Haley straigtened you out at the party." Peyton reminded her. "She's just happy in love, that's all."

"Yeah well if I was in love I wouldn't run on and tie the knot while I'm still in high school." Brooke said.

"Who cares I say. If their in love they should be able to do what they want. Wasn't it Haley's Dad who said that you can go to war at 18, drink at 21, and retire at 65, so how old do you have to be before your love is real." Cassie said. "I totally agree with that. I don't care what the rest of you say so long as their happy then I'm happy for them."

"I'm with Cass, I say we just let them be." Lucas agreed. "Look now that this place is cleaned up I really gotta get going. Cassie you coming?" He asked.

Cassie nodded and as she walked out the door with her brother she said "I think this place would make such a great place for a new club."

Lucas just rolled his eyes and nodded.

The next morning Cassie woke up to shuffling in the kitchen and voices as well.

"Mom, Keith?" Cassie asked as she yawned walking into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Karen laughed.

"Sorry Cassie didn't mean to wake you." Keith laughed as he watched his niece run a hand through her messy dark hair.

"Whatever, what was it you two were talking about so heatedly?" She asked. "Don't even try to deny it, I heard you."

Keith sighed. "I'm just trying to convince your Mom to go after her dreams.

"Again?" Cassie laughed. "Mom, I thought it was your dream to go to cooking school in Italy."

"It is, it was." Karen said. "This is nothing."

It was then that Cassie noticed the flyer on the table and picked it up. "Tree Hill Community College? Mom were you thinking of applying to college?"

"Not thinking, she's already been accepted, she is just being stubborn." Keith said eyeing Karen.

"You were? Mom thats great." Cassie said as she hugged her Mom.

"What's great?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen yawning, still in his pyjamas.

"Mom's going to college." Cassie said.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Mom, that's awesome." Lucas said going to hug his mother.

Karen stopped him. "I'm not going, so don't get to excited."

Lucas stopped. "Why not?"

"Because I'm so busy, with you two and the cafe. I don't have time to go to school to, without giving up one of the other things which I won't even consider." Karen said.

"Mom, Cassie and I will be fine. You'll still have weekends with us." Lucas reasoned.

"Yeah Mom, you have to do this. You totally deserve it, you should go for it." Cassie agreed. "If you've already been accepted there's nothing to stop you. I'll run the cafe the same way I did when you were in Italy, Deb will help. Luke can look after the household chores." Cassie volunteered her brother who nodded hesitantly.

"I don't know guys, what about money? That will be an issue." Karen reminded them.

"Mom, it's always an issue. You've never let that stop you before. We'll get through this. Trust me." Lucas said.

"Do this." Cassie said.

"You heard the kids." Keith said standing behind his niece and nephew. "You've got no choice now Kare." He smiled when she looked defeated and resigned.

"Fine, I'll do it. Cassie, if your grades drop from being so busy at the cafe, or if either of you find yourself overwhelmed you just tell me and I will drop this idea right away." Karen said.

"Mooom...were not 5 we can handle this. It's only a one year program right? The Business Class is what your taking?" Cassie asked.

Karen nodded.

"Well then it'll be fine." Lucas said and checked his watched. "Crap, Cass we have to get to school."

"Oh right." She sighed. "Duty calls." She rolled her eyes. "See you guys later." She said giving her Mom and Uncle a hug followed closely by Lucas as they walked out the front door.

Three hours later it was lunch time and Cassie had met up with Brooke and Haley.

"So Hales, you already moved into Nate's place right?" Cassie asked.

"Yep, I'm officially moved in." Haley smiled.

Brooke jumped up right away. "You do know what this means?"

Haley shook her head. "No Brooke what?"

"Your apartment is totally going to be party central." Brooke squealed in delight.

Cassie and Haley rolled their eyes.

"Brooke we are not having party's at my house all the time. There are rules you know when you have an apartment of your own." Haley said with a laugh.

"Aww come on Haley. Live a little." Brooke whined as Cassie burst out laughing.

"Yeah Hales, live a little." Cassie mimmocked Brooke who darted a glare at her. "Whoa who's that?" Cassie asked as she noticed a tall dark-skinned guy with a muscular build and dark hair.

Brooke winced when she saw who it was. "Oh great."

"What?" Haley asked.

"That's my new neighbor." Brooke sighed. "I thought he was the new pool boy my parents hired."

"Why would you think that?" Cassie asked with a laugh.

"Well because he was swimming in my pool...naked I might add, and he spoke spanish so I thought he was the new Mexican pool boy. Turns out he was playing me the whole time." Brooke said.

Cassie and Haley burst out laughing at Brooke as the guy walked over to their table.

"Ladies." He said as he sat down next to Haley. "The name's Felix and who might you be? I didn't think Tree Hill had so many babes, none as beautiful as the two of you anyway." He directed the comment at Cassie and Haley, both who thought he was charming but creepy at the same time.

"I'm Haley and this is Cassie." Haley introduced her friend.

"Hi." Cassie smiled.

"Well it is definitely nice to meet you." Felix smiled. "Brooke you didn't tell me you had such gorgeous friends."

"Coming on strong much?" Brooke asked. "What do you want anyways?"

"Oh come on, I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was hoping we could change all that. I wanted to apologize for how I acted this morning." Felix said.

"Well you've said it now leave." Brooke said. "Come on guys." She said to Haley and Cassie who both stood, eager to get away from the new guy.

Felix obviously didn't know how to take no for an answer as he followed them.

"Care to show me around the school?" Felix asked putting an arm around Cassie who shrugged it off. "And maybe a few other things." He said with a sly smile on his face.

"Listen creep." Cassie said turning around to face him.

"Hey step away from my girl." Kyle said appearing out of nowhere and draped Cassie into a protective hug.

"Your girl huh?" Felix laughed. "Could change all that." He said stepping up to meet Kyle who had stepped forward in front of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you back off?" Kyle said as he shoved Felix.

"Why don't you." Felix shoved him back as Kyle fell to the ground but stood up right away and went after Felix.

"She said to leave her alone." Kyle said throwing a punch and connecting with Felix's jaw.

Cassie pulled Kyle back. "Kyle, he's totally not worth it. Ignore him."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked seeing the commotion. "Cass, is this guy hassling you?"

"Luke, it's nothing really. Kyle took care of it." Cassie explained.

"What is this girl? You got two guys who fight for you. Threesome much?" Felix laughed. "Care to add to that equation."

Cassie almost threw up. "Gross, that may be acceptable where you come from but here in Tree Hill, its frowned upon. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Whoa you got a mouth on you girl." Felix said.

"Alright why don't you just back off." Lucas said standing face to face with Felix.

"And who are you?" Felix asked.

"I'm her brother, who's about to kick your ass straight out of this town." Lucas said.

Felix backed away slowly. "Fine, if thats the way its gonna be." He walked over to Haley. "That's ok cause you are totally..."

Haley interrupted him. "Married." She held up her finger as Nathan walked up as if on cue.

"Back of jerk." Nathan said.

"Whoa, totally didn't see the ring." Felix defended. "So bun in the oven?"

Haley rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that? "No, just in love." She said angrily.

"I saw you hitting on my sister and now your moving on to my wife? What are you desperate man?" Nathan asked. "Cause all these girls, are taken." He pointed out.

"Really?" He looked at Cassie. "Another brother huh?"

Cassie nodded.

Felix threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine I give up."

"Good, now get lost." Brooke said as Felix walked away and the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch hour.


	41. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes

"Mom, ready for your first day of school?" Cassie asked as she yelled through the door of her mother's bedroom. She didn't realize how strange that sounded until the words came out of her mouth. She didn't care though, she was proud of her Mom for doing this. She heard the sounds of shuffling and of hangers being shoved every which way in the closet. "Mom?" Cassie said again as she knocked softly.

She opened the door slightly and was shocked to find her mother's usually neat and organized room a complete chaos. Clothes were scattered everywhere.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear, Cass." Karen said upon seeing her daughter enter the room.

"You do realize you sound like a teenage girl." Cassie laughed.

"Well I do feel like one." Karen said with a light laugh before remembering her current problem.

"Want some help?" Cassie offered.

Karen shrugged. "Go ahead, but it's no use."

Cassie looked at the clothes that littered her Mom's bed and picked up a knee length white skirt with a light floral patter that flowed out at the bottom, a light blue tank top and her Mom's denim blazer. "There you go, very casual yet not at the same time. You'll look awesome, and stylish." Cassie winked.

Karen looked at her daughter in amazement. "How did you do that? I've been staring at that same outfit for 10 minutes and nothing."

Cassie laughed at the awed expression on her Mom's face. "Well I have had some experience in this field." She joked. "And if there's one thing Brooke is good for, it's clothes. She taught me all I know." Cassie said giving credit where credit was due.

"Well thank you, and thank Brooke for me." Karen smiled as she shoed her daughter out of her room and got dressed.

Twenty-minutes laters Karen emerged to find Cassie, Lucas and Keith sitting at the table.

"Mom you look great." Lucas commented.

Keith nodded in agreement. "Amazing."

"Thank Cass, it was all her doing." Karen smiled.

"Nah, I didn't do much. Just gave her a few pointers." Cassie said before pointing to the clock. "Now look, Mom your going to be late."

"Oh my god." Karen said hurrying to get her things together.

Keith, Lucas and Cassie walked her to the front door.

"Geesh, you would think I was a rock star with the way you guys follow me around." Karen joked.

"Mom here, I thought you could use this." Lucas said as he handed her an apple. She gave him a weird look. "It's for the teacher, you know to suck up a bit."

"Lucas..." Karen scolded but then broke out into a smile. "Thanks." She said taking a bite out of the apple.

Lucas just laughed.

"So Keith, looking forward to your first day at the dealership?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Keith said sarcastically. "It'll be a real gab fest, I'm sure."

"Don't worry Keith, I'm sure there are a lot of women that come through that place, if you know what I mean." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Lucas! The world knows what you meant." Karen said. "Now, I'm sure you'll be fine Keith. Good luck today, but if I don't get going I really will be late."

"Ok bye Mom, have a great day. See ya at the cafe later on." Cassie said hugging her Mom as Lucas and Keith followed suit.

"Bye guys." She said as she walked out the door.

"Ok you two, you ready to go? I can drive you to school." Keith said.

"Nah, it's a late start today. Teacher conferences until noon." Lucas explained and Cassie nodded to back up his claim.

"Ok then I will see you both later." He said as he walked out the door.

"So you ready for this?" Lucas asked his sister.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cassie nodded.

A little while later they arrived at Tree Hill Hospital.

"Excuse me, which room is Dan Scott in?" Lucas asked as he lead his sister up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up a him. "I'm sorry, he's in the ICU, only family is allowed to see him.

Lucas looked at Cassie who just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Were his kids. Lucas and Cassandra Scott." Lucas said.

The receptionist then nodded and looked at the register. "He's in room 305."

"Thank you." Cassie smiled and Lucas nodded gratefully as he put his arm around his sister and lead her to Dan's room.

Lucas and Cassie entered Dan's room to find him reading a newspaper. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled slightly.

"I was hoping you would come." Dan said.

Luke and Cassie stood planted in the same spot nearest the door, in case of the need to make a quick exit if he tried anything.

"You can come in, I don't bite." Dan snickered at the two.

"Yeah I bet you don't." Cassie said quietly, hoping he didn't hear her. Lucas did and gave her a look.

"You wanted to see us?" Lucas asked confidently.

Dan nodded. "I wanted to make up for lost time."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Well my heart attack gave me a new perception on life. It made me realize that I have to change everything I've done and try and right my wrongs." Dan said.

"That's a lot of wrongs to right." Cassie said bitterly, finally speaking up.

"Cass." Lucas warned.

"No, it's ok." Dan assured his estranged son. "She should be aloud to say what she feels. Cassie, I understand your attitude towards me. You have every right to hate me after what I've done."

"You bet I do, we do." Cassie gestured to her and Lucas. "And by the way like I told you before, it's Cassandra to you."

"Sorry, Cassandra." Dan corrected. "Look, I want to try and make you two understand my choices."

"What choices would those be?" Cassie asked. "Oh you mean the one where you chose basketball over our Mom, or the one where you chose to abandon your own kids after Mom told you she was pregnant. Or what about the best one yet, where you chose to raise the kid you had with another woman, after Mom told you she was pregnant, and you raised that kid to get everything he wanted while your other two children suffered." Cassie said angrily, glad to get all her built up anger from the last 17 years off of her chest.

Dan sighed. This wasn't going the way he wanted it too. Cassie was obviously more like her mother then he even thought. Keith was right, she didn't just look like Karen, she was Karen just 17 years younger. "Yes those choices. I'm very sorry you and Lucas had to grow up the way you did." Dan said almost sounding sincere.

Lucas scoffed. "Your sorry? That's all you have to say after 17 years of ignorance. Come on Cass, I'm done here." Lucas said as he opened the door to leave.

"No, please don't go." Dan said. "I promise if you don't like what I have to say and if I make you uncomfortable in any way, you can leave and I will never bother you again." Dan said.

"Fine, say what you need to say and after that, were gone." Lucas said.

Dan nodded motioning for them to take a seat.

"Ok first off you two need to see my point of view on how things turned out." Dan started. "Lucas your 17 and basketball is your life, right?"

Lucas nodded.

"Well imagine having everything you ever wanted in life and it was because of that one thing. I had colleges knocking on my door, the life I dreamed of was just a diploma away from me. Then your mother tells me she's pregnant. Suddenly everything I've ever dreamed of seems further and further away, it's been taken away from me." Dan said.

"That's the best you can do? You would have had to give up your dreams to raise us? That's your excuse?" Cassie asked. "Mom gave up everything to raise us."

"Cassandra, you and your brother were your mother's dream. She wanted a big family, always did. I didn't. Well not until later on in my life. I wasn't ready to be a father when she told me, sometimes I still think I'm not. I was a kid. Your age. Tell me, would you want to be saddled down with two kids at the age of 17?" Dan asked.

Both Cassie and Lucas didn't know what to say, but then slowly shook their heads.

"So you see that's how I felt. After I took my scholarship and went to University, I realized my mistake and I was going to go back to your mother, tell her I wanted to raise you two with her, but then I met Deb. We fell in love, that was something I couldn't help. The heart wants what it wants." Dan explained. "And then I found out she was pregnant. Again my world was rocked, I didn't know what to do. I still didn't think I could be a father, but then I remembered my regret at not raising you kids and I knew I couldn't leave Deb."

"So why not ask for joint custody? At least then you could have helped raise us." Lucas said.

"I did ask. I know your Mom's told you about that." Dan said.

"Well yeah, she said you didn't ask until later though, and we understand why she didn't want you to raise us." Cassie said. "So don't you dare try to turn this on Mom."

"I wouldn't dream of it, I now realize the soul blame for all this is on me" Dan said.

Cassie almost didn't believe it, but he did sound very sincere. "You really did think this through didn't you."

"I want to be in your lives. Not as your father, I know that's not possible, but maybe as a friend or mentor." Dan said. "I know Keith's the only father you want or need."

"You got that right." Cassie said.

"Dan your serious aren't you?" Lucas said still trying to find the manipulative look Dan was so well known for.

"Dead serious, I've never meant anything more in my life. Give me the benefit of the doubt and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust." Dan said.

"That could take forever. We have a lot of trust issues because of you." Cassie said.

"I know, and that is something I want to make up for." Dan said. "So will you allow me into your lives?"

Cassie sighed. "Can we have some time to think about this?"

Dan nodded. "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere." He smirked.

Cassie and Lucas both nodded. "Ok, we'll consider it. But if our Mom wants us to stay away, we will." Lucas said and Dan agreed.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare double cross Karen." He said with a light hearted laugh.

"Ok then. Luke it's time to go." Cassie said as Lucas nodded and they left, missing the look on Dan's face, saying he really was up to something.


	42. Author's Note 2

Hey guys :D

Ok so just when I thought things in my life were slowing down, they just start up again. Don't worry I'm still trying to make as much time for this story as possible but I have a few ideas I would like your opinion on.

Ok so first off I was thinking that maybe instead of just going season by season I would change things up a bit...yet again. I'm thinking of mixing up what happens in seasons 2,3 and 4 a little bit. Like making season 2 the start of senior year for example. That means that things will happen a lot faster then they did on the show, I would only write about major events from each of those seasons (ex.the school shootinng, etc) but somethings are going to need to be taken out (ex.: Jules meeting Keith, standing him up at the alter, Keith leaving town, etc).

I know a lot of you want to see what happens in Season 5 with Cassie so this could also help speed up that process. I am also in the middle of making a trailer for this fic which I will have up on youtube very soon.

This is just an idea, tell me what you think. Thanks and also thank you for the reviews, they seriously mean a lot to me!!

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo


	43. Stop and Stare

Stop and Stare

It had been a few months since the talk with Dan at the hospital, Cassie and Lucas had slowly but surely started warming up to the idea of having him in their lives. Lucas proved to be the more trusting of the two, Cassie still didn't trust her biological father.

Karen was not happy with the arrangement but she realized this was something her kids needed and wanted, so she wouldn't stand in their way. That didn't mean she wasn't going to be keeping a close eye on Dan, one wrong move where her kids were concerned would result in bodily harm, she had warned him over and over. Dan so far hadn't done anything, but that didn't mean he wasn't up to something. It would be just like him to get Cassie and Lucas to care about him and then break their hearts without a care in the world. It was what he had done with her 17, almost 18 years ago.

It was the night of the big Tree Hill game against the Pickerington "Hicks" as they were called. Cassie's leg was now fully healed and she was cheering with the best of them for her two brothers, and boyfriend. Kyle and her and made it official a month ago and neither had ever been happier.

Cassie walked through the gym to see Nathan sitting on one of the bleachers. A lot had been going on with Nathan and Haley lately and it was starting to take it's toll, Nate was playing like crap, if he was playing at all.

"Nate?" Cassie asked seeing her brother with his head buried in his hands.

He looked up to see the concern in his sisters face. "She left me Cassie."

Cassie sighed. "I know, she called me last night to say goodbye. I'm so sorry, this isn't the Haley James that I know at all."

Three weeks ago after Karen had opened her new bar, Tric, Haley had been asked to sing for opening night. It was then she had met Chris Keller, a great singer and guitarist but a guy with an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. For some reason Haley had taken a liking to him, when nobody else had, and he and she had even recorded a song together which resulted in Haley almost missing the dance.

"How are you doing?' Cassie asked.

"How do you think? I feel like crap. It's all my fault she's gone." Nathan said. "I drove her away."

"What?" Cassie asked in shock. "Nathan you did no such thing, this is all Chris Keller's fault."

"Don't even get me started on that jerk Cassie." Nathan said standing up and punching the wall in anger. "I was the one who told her to go chasing her dreams but if she did not to come back. But I didnt' mean any of it."

"Nate that is not your fault." Cassie said. "I'm sorry about what your going through but honestly I think this is something Haley needed to do, more for herself then anything. She'll be back."

"I don't think so Cass, I treated her pretty badly. But what do you mean this is something she had to do?"

Cassie sighed. "Look I'm not condoning what happened, all I'm saying is that all her life Haley has been the one people leaned on, me, Lucas, you and her siblings...she never did anything to make herself happy, it was always for other people. I think she finally realized she needed something for herself."

Nathan took in her words and thought them through, it made sense, but it didn't really help the anger inside of him. "I know your trying to help, but don't please." He said. "I gotta get out of here, I can't be here anymore."

"Nathan...." Cassie tried to run after him when she caught sight of her brother. It looked like he was taking something, some kind of medication.

"Luke?" Cassie asked walking up behind him. "What are you doing?"

Lucas startled, turned around to face his sister. "Geez, Cass don't do that your going to give me a heart attack."

Cassie ignored his comment. "What's that in your hand?"

Lucas stared at the bottle of pills in his hand, knowing exactly what they were,

"N....nothing." He muttered.

"Let me see." Cassie said trying to grab it away from him but he tossed it into his other hand, away from his sisters grasp.

"No, it's nothing." He said.

"Well then you won't mind if I see what it is. If it's performance enhancers, so help me god Luke I will kick your ass." She warned him.

He laughed, if only that had been it. "No it's definitely not that."

Cassie again tried to reach for them, but he was to fast for her.

She sighed. "Fine, I give up. Whatever drugs your on is your business."

"Thank you." Lucas said. "Shouldn't you be off stretching or something? Brooke's been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah whatever." She then reached over and grabbed the bottle quickly, before he even realized what she had done she was reading the label. "Aceta....something or other." She tried to read the medication name. "What the hell is this?"

"Asprin." Lucas said lying and grabbing the bottle back from her. "I have a headache." He tried to walk away but Cassie ran after him.

"You are lying through your teeth Lucas Eugene Scott." Cassie said. "I can tell, if you were taking Asprin you would have told me."

"Let it go, Cass." Lucas said. "This is none of your business."

"Like hell it's not. Your my twin brother and if something is wrong with you then I wanna know." Cassie said.

Lucas sighed. "Fine, but you better keep this quiet."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm not making any promises."

"Fine then I'm not saying anything." Lucas said.

"Ok ok, I won't tell anyone." Cassie swore.

"It's heart medication." He confessed and blew out a sigh of relief. It was good to get that off his chest.

"What for?" Cassie asked but then suddenly remembered a week ago Lucas and Nate had went out of town for some basketball thing but Nate had admitted it was actually to go see a heart specialist. Something about HCM, which as it turned out was the same thing Dan had.

"Luke, do you have HCM?" Cassie asked fearfully. I didn't think I could take the answer being yes.

He hesitantly nodded.

"Wait, I thought that when you gave Mom the test results, they came back negative."

"I used Uncle Keith's results, mine were positive." He admitted.

"So you lied? To me, to Mom? What for?" Cassie asked angrily.

"Basketball." Was his only answer.

"What? Are you serious, you risked your life for basketball? How selfish are you? Don't you know what could happen if you don't take those stupid pills?" Cassie screamed at her brother. "You are such a jerk Luke. I'm going to Mom, there is no way I am keeping this from her."

"No Cassie, you can't." He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away but she pulled away and kept walking leaving Lucas looking worried.

"Please Cass, think about what this would do to her. There is no way we could afford the medication." Lucas yelled.

Cassie stopped abruptly and turned around. "That's right so how exactly did you get the money for the medication?"

Lucas sighed realizing that since he came this far he may as well just let it all out. "I went to Dan."

"You what?" Cassie asked shocked. "You told him about this?"

"Well he knows what I'm going through plus he has the money for the meds." Lucas explained.

"So? I'm sure we could have figured out a way to scrounge up some of the money." Cassie rationed.

"No, I'm not putting anyone through that." Lucas answered.

"Well what did Dan want in return?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing." Lucas answered all to quickly which told Cassie something was definitely up.

"What Lucas? Spit it out?" Cassie said.

"He wants me to move in with him." Lucas said.

"For what reason? He has never given a damn about us before." Cassie said.

"Wait you didn't let me finish, he doesn't just want me to move in with him, you as well." Lucas said.

"No way." Cassie spat out. "No way in hell am I living with that SOB, I'm not leaving Mom."

"I know which is what I told him. We managed to come to a compromise. I agreed to move in with him but you didn't have to and he agreed to pay for my medication and not tell Mom." Lucas said.

Cassie looked away not believing her ears but then reluctantly agreed to keep it quiet. "It's not a permanent thing right?"

Lucas nodded. "Just until the end of the school year."

"Ok, I don't like this but I'll go along with it, for Mom's sake. But you do realize she is going to be pissed at both us when she finds out, no doubt she will because your going to tell her everything by the time you move out of Dans." Cassie said making a deal. "And if you won't, I will." She then thought for a minute. "What about basketball?"

"As long as I take the pills, I'll be ok." Lucas said.

"Alright fine. I hate you for making me lie to Mom." Cassie said. "But your my brother and you have had my back for a lot of things so I owe you this."

"Thanks sis." Lucas smiled going in for a hug but Cassie pushed away and ran off to join the rest of the cheerleaders.


	44. Author's Note Important

Author's Note.

Ok I swear this will be the last Author's Note for awhile lol. I just wanted to make sure you were all aware of what is happening in the story.

I did go ahead and change around some events and alot were taken out. I'm kind of mixing together seasons 2-4 because I'm really anxious to get season 5 and 6 underway because I have so many ideas (I have actually already started writing some of the chapters). Season 5 and 6 will begin a new chapter in the characters lives therefore I decided to make it a sequel to this story.

You will notice a lot of what happened in season 2 has been either taken out or just kinda mentioned instead of going into depth's with it. It's not that I didn't think it was a significant season, it was actually one of my favorite seasons, but I just thought I could write a lot of what happened into what was going on into seasons three and 4.

I decided to take out the whole Jules storyline basically because I hated it and I loved Keith and and Karen's relationship. Andy will make an appearance and maybe cause some problems for Keith and Karen.

I'm not going into depth with the whole Felix fiasco, because again it's not really relevant to the story.

The Naley stuff, as well as all the Lucas HMC stuff will be worked into the new chapters, as you can already tell.

I hope this all makes sense to you and that you keep enjoying this story. I know it's been awhile since I posted but I just finished college and started a new job so things have been a little crazy lately and I haven't had the time or energy to write alot, but now I'm on Christmas break and I will for sure have some more time for writing.

Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, I love and look forward to reading each and every one of your comments :D

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo


	45. Coming to Terms

Coming to Terms

Cassie walked into her Mom's cafe after a long day at school. She was sore from head to toe as a result of the new moves Brooke had decided she wanted to try out. She would have normally stayed to watch the basketball practice and get a ride with her brother but for one reason or other Whitey had decided to cancel practice for the team that day.

The first thing she heard when she opened the door was the sound of yelling coming from the kitchen area. She saw her Deb seated at the counter reading the paper, so she decided to walk over and join her.

"What's going on back there?" Cassie asked.

"Oh hey Cass." Deb smiled at the young girl who she had grown very fond of over the last couple months. "Somethings up with your Mom and Luke. They seemed fine until a couple minutes ago, that's when the yelling started."

"Oh." Cassie said. She had a feeling she knew what had gone on. "You can't even make out what their saying."

Deb nodded. "I know. I'd go back there but I think this is something I'll just stay out of. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I might." She said and got off the stool to walk into the back. She walked in just in time to see Lucas run up the stairs to the roof of the building. It was his favorite hiding spot and he went there when he wanted to be by himself. She found her Mom leaning against the counter with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Mom?" Cassie asked approaching Karen timidly. "You ok?"

"He's leaving Cass." Karen said turning around the face her daughter. "And there's nothing I can say to change his mind. He won't even tell me what's going on."

Cassie's heart went out to her mother, Karen was heartbroken. "So Luke told you then?"

"What? That he's moving in with Dan? Did you know?" Karen asked.

Cassie nodded. "He mentioned it a couple days ago."

"Did he happen to mention a reason why? I know Dan is blackmailing him somehow, I just don't know how or why. Has he come near you?" Karen asked feeling the anger boil up. She knew Dan had been up to something when he had told her kids he wanted to be apart of their lives.

"No I swear, he hasn't even approached me. I guess he told Lucas that he was extending the invitation to move in to me as well but Lucas told him no way in hell would I go for that." Cassie explained.

"Well that's one good thing. But Cass did Luke mention anything to you about why he is moving in with Dan?" Karen asked her daughter again, wanting answers.

Cassie knew there was no way she could lie to her Mom but there was also no way she could break her promise to her brother. He would never forgive her. She suddenly felt trapped and needed to get out of there. "Mom, I really should go check on Luke. You might want to go help Deb, it looks like it's getting busy again."

Cassie then took off up the stairs to find her brother. She found him sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He looked broken.

"So I see you decided to tell her." Cassie said getting her brother's attention.

"I had to." Lucas said. "Did you say anything to her?"

Cassie shook her head. "I wanted to, but I didn't. Luke why don't you just explain to her what happened? Either way the truth is going to come out and sure she's going to be pissed at you for lying to her but if you wait to tell her, she'll be even angrier."

"I can't Cass, don't you understand I'm doing this for Mom." Lucas said.

Cassie looked at him dumbfounded. "How is you moving in with Dan helping Mom? If anything it's causing her more stressed, she's downstairs worried to death about you."

"Look this situation isn't permanent OK. I told you I would be back by the end of the school year, and I meant that."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "And in the mean time your going to be living with Satan? Luke the school year just started, that's a long time to go."

"Yeah I realize that but that's the only way Dan's going to pay for my heart meds, and look this will give me a chance to get to know him a little and if he tries anything I will be able to take him down, got it." Luke explained.

"I get what your saying, I just don't like it but I won't say anything I swear. Just be careful." She said giving her brother a hug.

Lucas nodded. "I will, but I want you to look after Mom, don't let her get to upset."

"I won't, you owe me for this." Cassie said with a small smile.

"I know, you want anything you name it." Luke said.

"Ok, if you find a way to take down Dan, I want in." Cassie said.

"No way. I'm not letting you get involved sis, it's way too dangerous." Lucas stated firmly.

"Fine then I'm going to Mom." Cassie said getting up, more to prove a point then anything.

Lucas grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Ok, ok. I'll let you in on whatever goes on, don't say one word of this to Mom. Got it!"

Cassie nodded. "So when are you moving out?"

"Tonight." Lucas said. "That's why I told Mom today."

"Nice job genious, don't even give her time to digest it." Cassie said sarcastically. "Whatever, I have to get home. Talk to you later."

One week later things at the Roe/Scott household were quiet. Lucas had moved in with Dan officially and Karen was understandably upset, she couldn't get either of her kids to crack. She knew Cassie knew something but for some reason she wasn't saying anything. As soon as Karen would bring up the subject Cassie would either change the subject or find an excuse to leave the room.

Karen sat in the living room contemplating her thoughts when Cassie walked through the door after school.

"Hey honey." Karen said as cheerfully as she could muster. "How was school?"

Cassie shrugged throwing her bag down on the floor and flopping down on the chair with her head rested on one armrest and her legs dangling from the other.

"School was school." Cassie said.

"Did you see Lucas?" Karen asked hopefully. She had hardly spoken to her son in the last couple days.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah he's doing ok, he's coming over tomorrow I think. He misses you, Mom."

"Really?" Karen asked sounding surprised.

Cassie looked at her a little surprised at her tone. "Well yeah, he's not angry with you."

"Could have fooled me." Karen said.

Cassie sat up. "Mom, whatever's going on with Lucas, has nothing to do with being angry at you. You did nothing wrong."

"Well then why do I feel like such a failure of a mother?" Karen asked as tears welled in her eyes.

Cassie shook her head and moved to sit next to her Mom on the couch. She couldv'e killed her brother for putting their Mom through this. "Mom trust me when I say, Lucas is not doing this to get back at you. You are the best Mom we could ask for. He's just doing this because he really feels he needs to get to know Dan better, don't ask me why it's just the way he is. There is no way you are a failure as a mother, don't even think that."

Karen managed to smile through her tears. "Thank you sweetie."

Cassie shrugged. "Ah no problem. So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Actually I have a date." Karen said, through everything she had been going through there had been one good thing about the week.

"You do." Cassie smiled. She couldn't remember the last time Karen had went out. There had been a few guys here and there, none of them ever serious. Karen really didn't believe in letting her kids in on her love life, especially when they were younger, fearing that they would get attached and if it didn't work out then they would get hurt. Now that they were older she didn't have to worry as much.

"Who is it?" Cassie asked.

"Remember my college professor I told you about?" Karen asked and Cassie nodded.

"You mean the really cute younger guy who came to the cafe that one time? Your dating your college professor? Go Mom." Cassie said with a laugh.

"Yes him, his name's Andy and were going to a movie tonight." Karen said.

"Wow on a first name basis with a teacher, that's something I never thought I'd hear." Cassie giggled. "Seriously, I'm happy for you. It's about time you go out. When do I get to meet him?"

"Cass..." Karen said knowing her daughter was getting a little carried away. "I don't think you should be meeting him just yet."

"Aww come on Mom. I'm 17 not 7. I don't have a problem with you dating, and even if it's not serious, I'm happy to see you having a good time, and I would actually like to meet the guy who put a smile on your face despite the crazy week you've had." Cassie said.

Karen sighed. "Ok, you can meet him. Be forewarned there is a chance Andy thinks your a little younger then you are."

"What do you mean? How old does he think I am?" Cassie asked.

Karen shrugged. "Around 6."

"Whoa and you haven't corrected him?"

"Well it's not exactly something that's easy to tell a guy." Karen said. "Oh yeah, I'm Karen, I'm middle aged, cafe owner, and am also the single mother of two 17 year olds."

"What's wrong with that?" Cassie asked. "That's exactly what you are."

"I know but I just didn't want to scare him off." Karen said.

Cassie sighed. "Don't worry I understand, if he's my age, I'm not calling him Dad." She said getting up before her Mom could smack her leg.

"Haha." Karen laughed. "And what do you have planned for tonight? Let me guess, date with Kyle?"

"No actually he's gone on a trip with his parents, something about looking at colleges." Cassie shrugged. "I've actually got plans with Uncle Keith."

"Really. Well good. I haven't heard from him for awhile, it's kinda strange." Karen said.

"Yeah he's been busy, he was out of town for a few days." Cassie explained. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her mother that Keith had been out of town for a few days with a women he had just met.

"Business trip?" Karen assumed.

Cassie didn't know what to say but then decided maybe telling the truth couldn't hurt. Her Mom would find out anyways eventually. "Actually he met someone."

"Someone as in a woman?" Karen asked.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, her name's Jules, she's nice enough. He met her while working for Dan's dealership."

"You met her?" Karen asked for some reason feeling jealous of this woman. "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"I met her once but it was totally by accident, when I went to his shop to ask him where he'd been lately. She was there talking to him about something and she introduced herself right off the bat, I guess she kinda already knew who I was." Cassie explained. "And as for not telling you right away, I don't know why that is. Sorry Mom."

"That's ok, I guess we've all been keeping our secrets huh Cass." She smiled and Cassie nodded when the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god that's him." Karen said. "I'm a mess, can you answer it?"

"Don't you think that might be a little weird? According to you he thinks I'm 6, if I answer it, he might think he has the wrong house." Cassie said.

"Please just get it, don't say who you are until I get back, just let him in and ask if he wants anything, I'll be fast." Karen said.

Cassie watched her mother scurry off to her room. "Well this is awkward." Cassie said to herself as the doorbell rang again.

"Yes?" Cassie said answering the door. "Oh hi, you must be Andy, come on in."

Andy entered and looked at Cassie. "I've seen you before, at Karen's cafe. Are you a friend of hers or something?"

"You could say that." Cassie said. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" She asked quickly knocking over a couple of recent pictures of her and Lucas.

Andy looked at her suspiciously but then just shook his head. "No, I'm fine thanks. Is Karen ready?"

"Ugh my Mo...Karen's just changing and she'll be right out." Cassie said before walking to the kitchen.

"So these must be her kids." She heard Andy say. She walked in and saw him eyeing a picture of her and Lucas when they were little.

"Yeah that would be them." Cassie said.

"Wow, you know them well? Well you must if you practically live here." Andy said.

"You could say were like one in the same." Cassie replied, breathing a sigh of relief when her Mom emerged.

"Thank god. He's been asking all kinds of questions Mom, I think he's getting suspicious." Cassie whispered.

"Relax, I'll take care of it right now." Karen assured her.

Cassie nodded with relief.

"Karen you look great." Andy smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"Thanks." She replied before glancing at Cassie nervously.

"Your friend here was just telling me about your kids. Is she babysitting tonight? Cause you know Cassie and Lucas could always come with us." Andy said.

"Actually Andy they'll be fine on their own." Karen said and off the confused expression on his face she decided to just continue on. "There is someone I'd like you to meet." She grabbed Cassie hand and pulled her forward. "This young women right here, is my daughter...this is my Cassie."

Cassie smiled at Andy as he looked shocked. "Nice to meet you Andy, I've heard a little bit about you."

Andy recovered from his shock and took the girls outstretched hand. "Cassie, it's nice to meet you. Um I thought you were 6 or 7."

Cassie laughed. "Don't worry about it, it happens right Mom."

Karen laughed nervously. She was thankful Cassie was as outgoing as she was, she knew how to make people feel comfortable around her right from the get go.

"Where is your brother Lucas?" Andy asked wanting to meet him too.

"Actually Lucas is living with our father for a little while, but you'll meet him sometime soon I'm guessing."

Andy nodded. "Well Cassie it was good to meet you, despite the circumstances." Andy laughed and Cassie immediately liked him.

"You too. Have fun tonight Mom." She said but then whispered. "But not too much fun."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Behave." She laughed. "What time is your Uncle Keith picking you up?"

"Around 6, I might not be home until late. Were doing our pizza and movie night." Cassie said.

"Ok sweetie, well have fun. Call me if you need me." She said.

Cassie nodded and hugged her Mom goodbye before closing the door behind them.


	46. I Would For You

I Would For You

Cassie waited impatiently in her living room waiting for her Uncle to pick her up. She had been anxious for this night all week since she had hardly seen Keith lately. She checked her watch and was surprised when it read ten after 6 which meant that he was late, Keith was never late before. Cassie grew more worried by the second but was relieved when the doorbell rang.

She threw it open and was shocked to find not her Uncle but his new girlfriend, Jules.

"Uh hi." Cassie said not really sure what to say. She had only met Jules once and they had only said a few words to each. Hi, Nice to Meet You and Goodbye.

"Hi Cassie." Jules greeted although sensing the tension. "I'm sorry were late, your Uncle's waiting in the car for us."

"Us? Your joining us?" Cassie asked feeling disappointed, she had been hoping to get to spend some alone time with Keith.

Jules nodded. "If that's ok. Keith invited me to come along, he said he didn't think you'd mind."

Cassie put a fake smile on her face and shook her head. "Not at all." She said although it was kind of a lie. "Just let me run and get my stuff. You can come in I guess."

Jules smiled and nodded. "Wow, you've got a great house." She commented and Cassie saw her looking at the pictures that lined the wall. "Is this your brother?" She asked pointing to a recent picture of Lucas.

Cassie nodded. "That's him."

"Wow, he actually kinda looks like Keith." Jules said.

"I guess kind of." Cassie replied while finishing up with her hair.

"And this must be your Mom?" Jules held up a picture of Karen with Cassie and Lucas taken last Christmas. "I can tell, you look a lot like her. She's really beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Cassie said coming out of her room. "I'm ready to go now." She didn't really like the idea of Jules going through anymore of her Mom's things, it was kind of strange. She got a sudden vibe from this women she didn't like, like she was hiding something.

Jules nodded and followed Cassie outside to where her Uncle was waiting outside his truck.

"Hey Keith." Cassie greeted and gave him a hug.

"Cass." He said kissing her forehead and pulling away. He held the door open for both her and Jules and then they were off.

"So how's your Mom?" Keith asked a few minutes later making conversation since things had gotten very quiet in the car.

Cassie shrugged. "She's good, actually she's on a date." Cassie regretted her words as she saw the crestfallen look on her Uncle's face.

"Oh she is, is she." Keith said sounding a little down which Jules picked up on immediately.

"Well I think that's great." Jules smiled. She turned to face Cassie. "From what your Uncle says, your Mom sounds great. He talks about you guys all the time."

"Yeah great." Keith said trying to put on a happy face. "So who's the guy?"

"Ugh his names Andy, he's her...well... professor." Cassie said.

"She's dating her professor? That doesn't sound like something Karen would do." Keith said.

"Well so long as she's happy, who cares." Jules said.

Cassie scoffed. _As if it was any of your business anyways. _She thought to herself, not realizing she had said it outloud.

"What was that Cass?" Keith quesstioned.

"Oh ugh, just talking to myself." She decided to change the subject right away after seeing the look Jules had given her. "So where are we going anyways?"

"Where do you think?" Keith asked. "Same place we always go."

"Houlio's?" Cassie asked and Keith nodded.

"What's that?" Jules asked.

"It's a pizza place I've been taking Cassie to since she was a little girl, were kind of on a first name basis with the owner." Keith said with a laugh.

"Yeah he's awesome." Cassie said with a grin.

"Oh." Jules said.

"What do you not like pizza or something?" Cassie asked.

"Well it's not really my taste." Jules explained.

"What not good enough for you?" Cassie asked not meaning it to sound quite as harsh as it did.

"Cassie." Keith warned her.

"Sorry." Cassie said. "Well if you want to go somewhere else, it's cool I guess."

Jules brightened liking that idea. "Keith how about we go to that place we went last time, they had really good lobster."

Cassie made a face at that suggestion. Keith noticed.

"I don't know, Cass doesn't really eat lobster, right honey?" He asked her.

"Yeah, but I guess I can put up with it for one night." She said.

"Ok, well then it's settled." Jules said and Cassie rolled her eyes. She was trying to like Jules for her Uncle's sake, but the woman was making it difficult.

Keith looked at his niece through the rearview mirror and was concerned by the look on her face. He really wanted for Cassie to like Jules but he could see that she was having a hard time. He had already told Jules of how Cassie was a daughter to him in every sense of the word except biology and he was wondering if Jules was somehow unnerved by that. He gave Cassie a sympathetic look and a look that said he promised he would make it up to her.

Five minutes later they pulled up to the restaurant which was surrounded by a large shopping centre. There was a bar right next door to it.

They entered and Cassie gulped immediately at who she saw. Her mother was sitting in a darkened corner at a small table for two, with Andy.

Cassie grabbed her Uncle's arm and gestured for him to look at what she was looking at. His eyes widened at seeing Karen and Jules immediately followed Keith's gaze and scowered but that quickly turned into a smile before she Cassie could see.

"Isn't that your Mom?" Jules asked and Cassie nodded, not sure what to do. They could just ask for a table on the other side of the restaurant and hope Karen wouldn't notice them, but Jules had other ideas.

"Well we should go say hi." She said looking at Keith. "You could introduce me."

Keith thought about it for a minute before hesitantly pushing Cassie forward to lead them over.

"Um hey Mom." Cassie greeted her mother.

Karen looked up in shock at her daughter's voice. "Cassie, honey what are you doing here?" She then noticed Keith standing next to a very tall, pretty brunette woman, she assumed it was Jules. "Keith hi."

Keith smiled at Karen. "Hi Kare, you look beautiful tonight." He said sincerely, not noticing the look of pure jealousy on Jules face.

"Hi Andy." Cassie greeted her Mom's date.

Andy smiled at the young girl. Now that he really looked he couldn't believe he had not known right away that she was Karen's daughter, she was the spitting image of her mother.

"Cassie, nice to see you again." He replied politely.

"Maybe you should introduce us?" Jules said directing it at Cassie who rolled her eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed by Karen.

"Mom, this is Jules, Jules this is my Mom, Karen." Cassie said as the two shook hands and Karen introduced them to Andy. The whole situation was awkward.

"Keith, I thought you and Cassie were doing your pizza/movie night." Karen said.

"Well we are but Jules is joining us." Keith explained.

"Oh is that so." Karen said not liking the idea of her daughter being forced to spend time with her Uncle's new girlfriend. She could tell Cassie didn't care for her.

"Yeah Cass and I are getting to know one another, right kid?" Jules said putting an arm around Cassie's shoulders, Cassie did her best not to shrug it off as she gritted her teeth.

"Sure are."

"Keith are you sure that's a good idea?" Karen asked. She and Keith had talked numerous times about keeping their love lives separate from their lives with Cassie and Luke. Karen had to look out for her daughter. "Cass, do you want to join us?"

"We'd love to have you." Andy joined in.

Cassie looked to her Uncle and Jules, she knew what her Mom was trying to do and although she was grateful she assured Karen she would be ok. "It's alright. I'm fine hanging out with them. Really."

Karen sighed still not happy with the arrangement but decided to let her feelings go, if Cassie was ok with this then so was she. "Alright, well go have a good time."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks Mom. Have a good time with the rest of your date." She leaned over to hug Karen and whispered "thank you" into her mother's ear. She smiled at Andy and then she followed Keith and Jules to their table.

"Well that was..." Keith started but was interrupted.

"Awkward." Cassie said finishing him sentence causing them both to laugh.

Jules was totally jealous of Keith's relationship with his niece. They were so close and there was so much she wasn't be included in.

"Should we order?" Jules asked and Keith and Cassie nodded.

The waitress came over and asked to take their order.

"I'll have the lobster and so will he." Jules ordered for both her and Keith.

Cassie shot a look at Keith, she could tell that wasn't what he wanted.

"I'll have the fish and chips." Cassie said as the waitress finished taking the order and walked away.

"Cassie this is a fancy restaurant, surely you could have ordered something a little more extravagant?" Jules said.

"Jules, leave her be." Keith warned knowing his girlfriend was on the verge of becoming a victim of Cassie's quick temper.

"I'm just saying." Jules said.

"What just because I didn't order some disgusting thing with claws means I'm not as good as you?" Cassie asked getting the idea.

"That's not what I'm say and you know it." Jules said.

"Well sorry if we didn't all grow up little rich girls." Cassie said getting angry.

"Cassie." Keith said. "Enough, Jules didn't mean anything by it I'm sure." He looked at her.

"Of course not." She faked sincerity.

"You know that's it." Cassie stood up. "I'm sorry Keith, I really wanted this to work." Cassie then ran out of the restaurant in tears.

"How could you say those things?" Keith asked Jules. "She's just a kid."

Jules scoffed. "Wrong Keith, she's a spoiled brat. She knows she has you wrapped around her little finger and she's not afraid to use that. I'm sorry I said those things to the kid, but they had to be said."

"That's where your wrong." Keith said standing up. "That kid as you call her is one of the most important people in my life. She is the daughter I never got to have and one of the best people I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find my niece."

Keith thought of going to Karen to see if Cassie had joined them but she had already left with Andy. He looked all over the restaurant but there was no sign of her, he then headed outside.

Meanwhile Cassie had been walking around aimlessly not really sure where to go but somehow she found herself at the Rivercourt. As a kid it had been one of her favorite places to come. She would sit on the swings facing the river and pretend she was flying. As she got older it became a place where she would just come to think.

She was surprised to see she wasn't alone at the park. A tall dark figure sat on one of the swings. It was two dark to really make out who the figure was.

"Can I sit here?" Cassie asked.

"Sure why not." Came the reply from a familiar voice.

"Nate?" She asked sitting down in the swing next to him.

"Cassie?" He said turning to face his sister now able to make out her small frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to think sometimes, you?" She asked.

"Same. What's on your mind?" He asked his sister.

Cassie let out a short laugh. "I really don't think you want me to burden you with my problems."

"Try me, if it'll keep me from thinking about my own for awhile." Nathan said with a smile.

"I just basically had the worst night of my life." Cassie confessed. "That woman is a witch that starts with a capital B."

Nathan laughed. "And who are you talking about?"

"Jules, Uncle Keith's new girlfriend." Cassie said.

"Oh the really hot girl I saw him with the other day at my Dad's dealership?" Nathan asked.

"Sure?" Cassie shrugged.

"What's so bad about her?" Nathan asked. "Seemed nice enough to me."

Cassie gave him an _are you kidding me_, look. "What's to like about her? She's snobby, she looks down at people who aren't high society types like her and I just got this weird vibe from her, like she's not who she says she is."

Nathan again laughed at his sister. "Aren't you being a little overdramatic?" He asked and Cassie shook her head. "Maybe your just jealous of Keith being with somebody besides your Mom so your finding all the things you hate about her without really getting to know her."

"Since when did you become so deep?" Cassie joked. "Seriously, your turning into Lucas." Off Nathan's look she shut up. "I am so not jealous of her."

"Really? You've known her for what a couple hours?" Nathan asked and Cassie nodded. "Sounds like you didn't even give her a chance."

"I did." Cassie insisted. "She was a total snob to me. She said a lot of horrible things."

"And knowing you, you were probably dishing it right back." Nathan said and they both laughed a little. "Did you ever think that maybe she is jealous of you?"

"Why would she be?" Cassie asked.

"Well because of how close you and Keith are. I know I'm a bit jealous myself." Nathan sighed. "You and Lucas have Keith's heart, he may one day fall in love with somebody but they'll always be that place that only you two can occupy, because he raised you as his own."

Cassie thought about it and then realized she really hadn't given it a chance. She had decided from the get go to dislike Jules and that wasn't fair.

"I guess I've got some apologizing to do." Cassie sighed but then stopped. "Wait a minute, why are you out here all alone? I've never seen you here this late, without a basketball."

"Thinking about Haley." He confessed and Cassie nodded.

"Yeah she's been on my mind a lot lately too but Nate you have to remember, Haley's an awesome person. She'll do the right thing in the end." Cassie said.

"I don't know Cass, Chris Keller could have changed her." Nathan said sadly.

"I don't think so." Cassie said. "Deep down I don't think Haley could ever change that much. I've known her for most of my life and I can honestly say that she is still the same down to earth girl she was when we were 6 years old."

"I hope your right. See ya round." He stood up and walked back in the direction of his apartment. Cassie sighed, she was worried about him. He hadn't been himself at all since Haley left.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Cassie recognized Keith's voice. "Didn't know you were looking."

"Are you kidding, I almost had mini-search party out looking for you. Congratulations kid, you scared me to death." Keith joked and Cassie had to laugh at his attempt.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Cassie asked.

"Like it was that hard." Keith said sitting in the swing Nathan had previously occupied. "This is the same place you've come to ever since you were old enough to cross the street by yourself." Keith paused and waited for her to respond but when he got nothing he continued. "I'm really sorry about the things Jules said Baby-girl. She didn't mean them. She was trying so hard to get you to like her, I think she may have gotten caught up in the moment."

Cassie sighed remembering all the things Nathan had said. "It's ok. I shouldn't have said the things I said to her. It's just, I was hoping this was going to be our night. We haven't had any pizza/movie nights since way before you left for Charlotte."

"I know Cass, and I promise we will have the best pizza/movie night ever soon. I will make that up to you, no Jules or anyone else." Keith promised.

"Cross your heart?" Cassie asked knowing she sounded like a little girl.

Keith laughed and did the gestures and they hugged.

"Cass, do you think you could find it in your heart to give Jules another chance?" Keith pleaded. "I really like her, I haven't felt this way in a long time sweetie, not since your Mom. Trust me when I say that Jules isn't normally like how she was tonight. She's usually really sweet and caring, reminds me a lot of someone else I know." He joked.

Cassie smiled.

"So you think you can try?" Keith asked.

"I will for you." Cassie smiled up at him. "I would do anything for you."


	47. I Hate This Part

I Hate This Part

Over the next month things remained pretty crazy. Cassie's suspicions about Jules were growing more and more everyday, Lucas had met her but didn't really think anything of it. She seemed alright to hi. Jules had been trying to be as nice as it was possible to Cassie to make up for getting off to such a bad start.

As if that wasn't enough Nathan was now drowning his sorrows over Haley who was still on tour with Chris Keller. Even Cassie never suspected she'd stay away this long.

Luke was still living with Dan but hadn't really found anything to use against him yet. Karen was still completely oblivious as to why her son was still living with his biological father and why even after a mediation he still chose to live with him over her. Things with Karen and Andy were heating up but Karen, for some reason, couldn't stop that little bit of jealousy that would come everytime she saw Keith with Jules. She had never had these feelings when Keith was dating any other women, so why would she start now.

It was now nearing the middle of October and fall had officially taken over. Leaves were flying everywhere in the breeze as Lucas and Cassie walked through the park.

"So how's living with Dan going?" Cassie asked her brother. He hadn't really talked about it much when they met up.

Lucas shrugged. "Ok I guess, I try to ignore him the best I can."

"That never worked for Nathan." Cassie said. "Dan's not pushing you to be an even greater basketball player?"

"No actually, we hardly talk about basketball. If we do talk it's usually about books." Lucas said.

"Books? Seriously?" Cassie said with a laugh. "Well at least we now know where you got that from."

Lucas laughed and playfully shoved her a bit. "Shut-up." He stopped laughing. "So how are things at Mom's?"

"Luke you just saw her this morning." Cassie reminded him.

"I know but she was putting on a happy front. I know she's still having a hard time accepting my decision to live with Dan. I just want to know how she's really doing." Lucas said.

"Oh...well she's doing alright I guess. She just doesn't understand and quite frankly I don't either. You have a serious heart condition and your not telling her Luke."

"Cassie can we please not start this now." Lucas pleaded. They had had this conversation one too many times now.

"Ok, ok." Cassie said as something strange caught her eye. Lucas followed her gaze.

"What?" He asked.

"Over there, is that Jules?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah.." Luke squinted to try and see who she was talking to. "And that's Dan." He said in shock.

"What the hell would she be doing with Dan? Keith told me he only just introduced them but it looks like they know eachother a heck of a lot better then that." Cassie said.

"Well maybe they just ran into eachother and it's nothing." Lucas said not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Luke with Dan it's never nothing." Cassie said. "I'm going over."

Lucas grabbed his sister's arm before she could get to far. "Cass wait."

"What?" She said obviously annoyed.

"If you go marching over there and demand answers, your going to look like an idiot." Lucas paused as he saw his sister scowl. "Look, you said that you get an uncomfortable feeling when your around Jules right? Like she somehow resents you for being so close to Keith."

Cassie nodded.

"Well do you want to make her dislike you anymore?" Lucas asked.

"I guess not, but Luke what if they are up to something, what if Jules does end up hurting Keith?" Cassie asked and noticed her brother's hesitation to answer. "I'm not taking that chance, I don't care one way or other how that woman feels about me. I'm going to see what's going on, I won't get caught, I'll just spy."

Before Lucas could reply and stop her, Cassie bolted. She proved when she wanted to, she could be the faster runner. She ran over to the building where Dan and Jules were having their conversation, and hid behind a dumpster, watching them talk. Lucas finally caught up to her, out of breath and kneeled down next to her.

"I still think your making a mistake." He said.

"Shh." She said. "Be quiet."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he to focussed in on their conversation.

_"Now remember our agreement and you will be a very rich woman." Dan said with a smug grin on his face._

_"Dan, I still don't know about this. I mean getting your brother to fall in love with me is a little low, even for an SOB like you. And what about those kids. If your really serious about wanting to get to know them then why do this?" Jules asked. "If they find out what your doing to their Uncle, they will never forgive you."_

_"Well they will never find out will they, so long as you keep your mouth shut." Dan said._

_"Fine, but I hate doing this to Keith, he's a good man." Jules finished before getting in her car and _

_driving off._

Cassie and Lucas both bit back a gasp at what they had just heard.

"Oh my god Cass....you were right." Lucas said and seeing the look on his sisters face he could tell she wished she hadn't been.

"I can't believe this....I can't believe that monster would do that to Keith, what would his reason be? And why would Jules go along with it?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know, but I can promise you I'm going to find out." Lucas said. "Look just hold off saying anything to Keith for now, once I find out somethings we will tell him. Deal?" He asked.

Cassie reluctantly nodded. She didn't like keeping secrets this big but she knew she had to do this. "Deal." She shook her brother's hand.

"Ok, I'm going to go follow Dan. You should go home, Mom's probably getting worried." Lucas said.

Cassie nodded. "Alright, be careful and let me know what you find out."

Lucas to nodded. "I will." He noticed the worried look on his sister's face. "Cass, it's gonna be alright. Were going to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand."

"Ok, go find Dan." Cassie said as she smiled slightly at her brother, then ran home.

As soon as she got home she found her Mom in the kitchen looking like she had been crying.

"Mom, you ok?" Cassie asked concerned.

Karen nodded but then broke down again. "No..I'm not....Andy and I broke up."

"What?" Cassie gasped. She thought things were going well. Andy and Karen were pretty much inseparable and even she and Lucas liked the guy. "Why?"

"For a lot of reasons. Our age difference, he wanted things that I'm not sure I did." Karen said.

"What things? What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Well we got to talking about the future. You know he told me he was falling in love with me, he said he could see himself marrying me and us having a family."

"Really? That's good isn't it?" Cassie asked. She had always wanted her Mom to find happiness and she really thought Karen had in Andy. "If he loves you, then that's a good thing."

"Yeah that's great, I don't know if I'm quite there yet, but I was definitely getting there. It was the whole having kids thing I wasn't ready for." Karen explained.

"Oh Mom." Cassie sighed as she gave her Mom a hug. "I'm sorry, I never thought about that."

"Well why would you?" Karen asked pulling back from the hug and looking into her daughter's eyes.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. But look I totally get the whole not wanting more kids thing. You've spent the last almost 18 years putting Lucas and I first, you know your whole adult life has been spent making sure we have a roof on our head, food in our stomachs and clothes on our backs, but you've never really done anything for yourself."

Karen smiled slightly. "Well I am your mother, that's what I'm supposed to do."

Cassie laughed a little. "You know what I mean, it's time you start putting yourself first. Live your life the way you want to."

Karen laughed along with her daughter. "When did you get so wise o young one?"

"I have no idea where I got it from." Cassie joked. "Kidding...you and Uncle Keith, obviously."

Karen's face fell at the mention of Keith's name and Cassie could tell right away that something wasn't right.

"Mom you ok?" Cassie asked. "Did I say something?"

"No...it's just your Uncle Keith..." Karen's voice trailed off.

It was then something caught Cassie's attention. There were pictures on the table, pictures of her Mom and Keith. She started getting the feeling that everything her Mom had told her about the break-up wasn't totally true. Well maybe it was, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Mom there's more to your and Andy's break-up isn't there." Cassie said.

Karen nodded sadly and sat down at the table. She faced her daughter and knew she couldn't lie. "Yeah honey, there was."

"What is it?" Cassie asked taking her Mom's hand in her own.

"Andy was jealous." Karen said.

"Jealous of what? You and Uncle Keith?" She asked.

Karen nodded.

"Well why? It's not like you and Uncle Keith are anything more then friends even though I know how he feels about you and I know if you looked deep enough you'd...oh my god." Cassie said piecing things together. "You admitted to Andy that you had feelings for Keith didn't you."

"Yes." Karen said. "I guess those feelings were always there, I was just to scared and stubborn to admit them and now I've hurt one of the truly great guys I've ever came across."

"Mom, don't say that. Andy will understand. You can't control your feelings." Cassie said. "When did you finally figure this out?"

Karen shrugged. "I don't know over the time that your Keith has been dating Jules I've had feelings I've never had before and I know those feelings are jealousy."

At the mention of Jules, Cassie became uneasy and Karen sensed it immediately.

"Cass, what's wrong?" Karen asked in concern.

"There's something you should know about Jules..." Cassie began.


	48. On Top of the World

On Top of the World

Karen eyed her daughter suspiciously. "What about Jules?"

Cassie thought back to what her brother had said about not telling Keith. She didn't really know if telling her Mom was such a great idea right now. Karen already had enough to deal with. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

Cassie turned away and started walking to her room, but Karen stopped her. "Halt." Karen yelled after her daughter. No way was she getting out of this that easily. Karen moved towards the table pulled out a chair and sat down. "Park it." She instructed.

Cassie reluctantly followed her mother's actions and sat down at the table.

"Now what is this about Jules?" Karen asked again.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have even said anything." Cassie lied.

Karen knew better.

"Nice try there Cass." Karen laughed shortly. "One, your a terrible liar and two, I can see right through you. I know there is something going on and I'm getting the feeling your brother is in on it too."

"Lucas knows nothing about this." Cassie said. Again it was another lie and she hated lying to he Mom. Honesty was always a valued part of their relationship, but Cassie knew in order for her brother to find out anything about what Dan was up to, he had to be kept out of this....for now.

"You sure about that?" Karen asked and Cassie nodded insistantly. "Ok well then spill, what is it you want me to know about Jules?"

"N...nothing, it's just...I think her and Uncle Keith are moving way too fast. You heard him the other day going on about how he was going to ask her to move in." Cassie said. "I just think that if you are going to admit your feelings for Keith, you better do it now."

"Who said anything about admitting to Keith about my feelings?" Karen asked. "No way, he is happy now, I'm not going to ruin that."

"Aww come one Mom." Cassie said frustrated. "You know Keith would drop everything with Jules if he found out the truth. He thinks the sun and the moon revolve around you."

Karen sighed. "Even so, I just don't think it's a good idea. I have you and your brother to consider as well."

"That's right, you do. And you should know by now that you and Keith getting together would make Luke and I extremely happy. It's something we've dreamt about since we were kids. Getting to call Uncle Keith, Dad and us being a family. It's what we've always wanted." Cassie said.

Karen smiled at her daughter's persistency. She had always known that Lucas and Cassie wished for Keith to be their father and she did admit the word family, the way her daughter meant it, sounded pretty damn good.

"You know kid, you may be right." Karen smiled with tears coming to her eyes.

"Really?" Cassie asked with a huge smile on her face. "Your going to tell Keith how you feel?"

"I don't know I mean, I just broke up with Andy, what if he thinks it's just a rebound thing." Karen asked.

"Then you convince him otherwise." Cassie stated as if the answer was completely obvious. "Please Mom do this, it would make all of us happy. And I know things will work out. Don't wait until it's too late."

Karen sighed but then laughed. Her daughter wasn't one to give up easily and this was no exception. "Ok."

"Ok you'll do it?" Cassie asked.

Karen nodded. "I'll do it. I'll admit to Keith that I love him."

Cassie screamed with joy as tears of happiness sprung to her eyes. She had never felt so excited or happy in her life and considering just moments ago, she thought things couldn't possibly get more screwed up, this was great. She hugged her Mom then ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked with a laugh.

"To find Luke were going to celebrate." She said smiling and then ran out the door.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the Scott household. Normally this place gave her the creeps but she was in to good of a mood to feel that way now.

"Yes?" Deb answered the door. "Oh Cassie, hi honey, come in." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Deb. Is uh, Luke around?" Cassie asked.

"I think he's right upstairs. Why don't you go ahead and find him." Deb pointed and Cassie smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Luke....you'll never guess..." Cassie stopped and gasped at the person in the room. "Keith hi. What are you doing here?"

"Cass?" Keith looked at her, she was the last person he expected to come flying through the door. "Nevermind.. I'm glad your here."

"Why?" Cassie questioned and was shocked to see what he had in his hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Well if you think it's an engagement ring, your right." Keith smiled. "I'm asking Jules to marry me. That's what I was just about to tell Luke here."

"What?" Cassie asked still in shock and looked at her brother who bore the same expression on his face.

Keith looked at the pair of faces looking at him. "I know your surprised.."

"More like incredibly, unbelievably shocked." Lucas said.

"Yeah ok and I know this is fast but I've never been happier in a relationship and I really think it's time to move to the next level. And I don't mean the levels you kids talk about these days." He joked to try and lighten the mood. "Jules is great and I know it's going to take a little bit for you two to warm up to her, but that will come in time. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a question to ask."

"No Keith wait." Lucas said. Lucas looked at his sister not knowing what to do, on one hand they knew they should tell Keith what was going on but on the other, it would just destroy him.

Cassie knew they needed time to plot their next move and she knew she needed to tell Luke what their Mom had just admitted.

"Keith, please just wait, hold off on asking Jules. Please, I am begging you." Cassie pleaded.

"And why would I do that?" Keith asked.

"Because....just please wait a little longer. I promise you it will be worth it." Cassie said. "Do it for me and Luke?"

Keith looked at her suspiciously but knew he couldn't say no to her when she looked at him like that. The puppy dog face. He hesitantly agreed. "Ok, I won't ask Jules just yet, but I will be soon. I don't know what you two are up to but it better be worth it."

"It will be. All your dreams will come true. I promise." Cassie said.

"Laying it on a little think their Baby-girl." Keith laughed. "I better be going. I will see you two later." He left.

"What the hell was that?" Lucas asked.

"What was what?"

"That. The whole "wait a little longer, it'll be worth it, all your dreams will come true" crap." Lucas said. "What are you planning? And is it going to help us protect Keith from that hooker known as Jules."

"Hooker? What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"I did a little research, turns out our little friend Jules was or should I say is a hooker." Lucas explained.

"Wow so Dan's pay a hooker to seduce his brother, just great." Cassie said sarcastically. "Good thing we won't have to do a thing."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"Mom's going to do it all for us." Cassie said.

"You told Mom about Jules?"

"No of course not." Cassie looked at her brother, her eyes sparkling. "This is what I came to tell you. I almost told Mom..."

"You did? Cass you can't because the first thing she will do is go to Keith." Lucas said.

"I know which is why I stopped myself, but Luke she admitted something to me tonight." Cassie said.

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked.

"She's in love with Keith." Cassie replied and then saw the look of disbelief on her brother's face. "I swear on my life and the life of my boyfriend that it's the truth."

"What? But how? When?" Lucas asked, he couldn't believe after all this time, all his mother's denial, she had finally admitted the truth.

"I don't know, she said she thinks it's always been there, she was just too afraid to feel it. But ever since Keith started dating Jules, Mom felt it and couldn't hide it anymore." Cassie said.

"Oh my god. This is huge." He swept his sister into a hug and then put her down when he realized he was probably squeezing her to death. "So she's going to tell Keith?"

Cassie nodded. "Tonight, she promised me. Luke were going to get everything we ever wanted."

"What about Jules? What do we do about her?" Luke asked.

"Who cares about her. Once Mom admits her feelings to Keith, he will forget all about her and she will be ancient history." Cassie said.

"I don't know Cass." Luke wasn't so sure about that. He had seen the way Keith looked at the woman. He only hoped Cassie's fantasy would come true.

It was then that his phone range. "Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Lucas Scott?" A voice on the other side said.

"Yes who is this?" He asked.

"This is Dr. Kelly Peters from Matheson County Hospital. I'm sorry to inform you but your brother was brought in a little while ago, seems he was in some sort of accident. You were listed as an emergency contact."

"What? Is he ok?" Lucas asked with a feeling of dread.

"I'm afraid it's not looking good Mr. Scott. You may want to get to the hospital right away." With that the Dr. hung up.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked.

"Matheson County Hospital. Nathan's been in an accident." Lucas said.

"What? How? He's with his Uncle Cooper at the Raceway. Oh my god..." Cassie said. "We've gotta get to him."

Lucas nodded. "Your little fantasy of a perfect life is going to have to wait."


	49. The Way It Could Have Been

What Could Have Been

Lucas and Cassie burst through the emergency room doors of Matheson County Hospital and headed straight for the doors marked Authorized Personnel Only. They were on a tear looking for anyone who could tell them any sort of information on their brother.

"Excuse me, you can't go back there." They heard someone from behind them yell.

They both turned to see a Doctor, one who must have been straight out of grad school standing there looking at them.

"Were looking for Nathan Scott." Lucas said out of breath.

"Are you family?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes he's our brother, I'm Lucas and this is my sister Cassie Scott." He said putting a comforting arm around his sister who looked to be on the verge on bursting into tears.

"Lucas Scott? Your the one I talked to on the phone. I'm Dr. Peters, I have been looking after your brother. I'm very sorry for the bad news."

"Bad news? Did something happen to him?" Cassie asked finally speaking up.

"No I just meant the news you received over the phone. Your brother is stable for the time being. We had to do surgery to stop the internal bleeding and he will need some physio therapy for his leg, he broke it in three places in the crash." Dr. Peters explained.

"Crash?" Lucas asked.

"Yes did you not know?"

Cassie and Lucas both shook their heads.

"Well he was in a crash involving a race car, he was just taking it for a ride around the tracks and somehow hit a wall and the car burst into flames. Your very lucky that your Uncle Cooper was there to help." Dr. Peters said.

Cassie and Lucas glanced at one another but decided to let it go.

"I hate to be the bearer of anymore bad news but I need to ask. Is there any way your brother could have been meaning to hit that wall?"

"What do you mean? Like he attempted suicide?" Lucas asked. "No way."

Cassie thought about it for a few moments and the more she thought about it the worse she felt. He had been exhibiting some of the signs after everything that had gone on with Haley and his Dad. "Lucas it is a possibility. Think about it. He's been really withdrawn and depressed since Haley left and dealing with Dan has got to be getting to him. What if he did mean to hit that wall?"

"It's a definite possibility. After a thorough investigation it seems your brother headed straight for the wall, he didn't brake or try to turn away. The police have someone looking at the car to determine whether or not it was a mechanical problem but it does seem like Nathan could have been aiming for that wall in which case he needs help." Dr. Peters said. "I think it would be more help then either of you or your parents and friends could give him. Just think about it will you?"

"Can we see him?" Lucas asked.

Dr. Peters looked at the two knowing visiting hours were over but seeing the looks on these kids faces, she decided to bend the rules just this once.

"Alright you may see him, visiting hours are over but seeing as how you drove all this way, you can go in. He is still unconscious and probably will remain that way for the night." Dr. Peters gave them a small smile before pointing them in the direction of Nathan's hospital room.

They entered and sat down by his bed. Nathan had wires poking everywhere, his leg was in a cast propped up at the end of his bed and he had a bandage on his forehead. Besides that he was peaceful.

"God, this is the most peaceful I've ever seen him." Cassie said.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "You almost have to wonder what he's thinking about though. I remember when I was unconscious I dreamt about what it would have been like if Keith had been our Dad instead of Dan."

Cassie nodded. "I've had dreams like that to, but now I realize that if that had been the case we wouldn't have Nathan for a brother and after these last few months, I wouldn't change that for anything."

Meanwhile deep in Nathan's psyche he, much like Lucas was thinking about what it would have been like to have a different life, one where Dan had chosen Karen over Deb and his Mom was the owner of the cafe. How different things would be...

"Ok so you'll let me know when we can expect to close on the deal?" Karen asked as she walked into the kitchen of the home she shared with her husband Dan. She was wearing a black pant suit and her hair was left down. "Thank you."

"Morning Wife." Dan greeted her. "Acquiring yet another cafe? What is that your 6th one this year?"

"4th, were just trying to get as many cafe's in North Carolina into this franchise as possible before we take it nation wide." Karen explained as her children entered the room.

Lucas was wearing an expensive track suit, most likely coming back from his morning run and also had head phones in his ear drowning out any sort of noise. Cassie came in wearing a short skirt and a shirt that showed off a little too much stomach. Her long hair was back in a ponytail and she was wearing a ton of make-up as well.

"Good morning Lucas...Cassie, what are you wearing?" Karen asked as her eyes went wide. Sure her daughter had always had her own sense of style but this was out of control.

"Nothing that half the other girls in my grade aren't wearing. You know what Brooke says, if you got it flaunt it." Cassie said causing Dan to nearly spit out his coffee.

"Cassandra Marie Scott, you are going upstairs to change this second. No daughter of mine will be caught dead going out looking like that." Dan said taking charge.

"Come on Daddy, be cool for once." Cassie said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Upstairs now." Dan said. "Put on a sweater and cover up the legs, now march."

Cassie rolled her eyes before turning and running up the stairs. Lucas just smirked.

"And you think this is funny Lucas?" Karen asked her son.

"Whatever Ma, maybe if you were around more you'd notice that your daughter has been acting like a slut for a while now. It's nothing new, believe me." He turned and walked out the door.

"Dan when and how did you let our kids get so out of control?" Karen asked angrily.

"When you were gone on all those business trips and they are not out of control, they are just acting out to get your attention." Dan said.

"Oh so your blaming me for this?" Karen said about to say something else when Cassie walked back into the room wearing tight jeans and a brown sweater.

"Better?" She asked.

"A little." Dan replied. "Get your bag, your going to be late."

"I'll drive you." Karen said giving her daughter a look that said not to argue.

"Fine." Cassie said. "But drop me off two blocks away."

"She got this attitude from you." Karen said to Dan who just smirked.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Tree Hill High.

"Mom, I told you two blocks away." Cassie said trying to hide her face.

"Stop it and we are staying right here." Karen said. "Are you going to tell me what's gotten into you?"

"Are you going to tell me who's gotten into you?" Cassie joked earning herself a death stare from her mother.

"That's it, that is way to snotty a thing even for you to say. You are grounded for a month." Karen said.

Cassie smirked. "Whatever, it's not like you'll be around to make sure I stay put."

"Cassie what has happened to us? We used to be able to talk about things, we used to be close." Karen said sadly and for a minute she could almost see a glimpse of the little girl Cassie used to be but that went away fast.

"Used to being the key word. It's what happens when you basically abandon your kids for months on end and leave us with the devil himself." Cassie sighed glad to get that off her chest. "Tell Uncle Keith I said hi." With that she got out of the car and headed towards her friends leaving Karen looking visibly upset by her daughter's outburst.

Cassie looked behind her and saw that her Mom's car was gone. She pulled off the sweater revealing the same shirt she had been wearing that morning.

"Hey Cass." Brooke said walking up to her friend. "Cute shirt, may have to borrow it."

"Sure whatever." Cassie said.

"What's wrong with you?" Brooke asked.

"My Mom is what's wrong with me, she thinks she can run my life even though she is hardly ever around. Whatever, she doesn't know anything about me."

"Where's that brother of yours? Were supposed to be meeting so we can skip the first class with Peyton." Brooke said completely ignoring what Cassie had just said. It was times like these that Cassie wished she had a real friend to talk to.

"I don't know, playing basketball probably. Dad's been riding him yet again about his playing." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Well then what do you say me, you and Peyton go get our nails done?" Brooke asked.

"I say hell yeah, I could use a distraction." Cassie said. "Where's Peyton?"

"Who knows. Did Lucas mention anything to you about them getting into another fight?" Brooke asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Not that I would have listened anyways."

Just then something caught Brooke's attention. "Well, well if it isn't your illegitimate other brother." Brooke smiled. "Looking fine."

Cassie rolled her eyes. She barely even noticed Nathan but for some reason he had caught Brooke's eye. "Whatever Brooke, just go easy on him. Don't sleep with him on the first date."

Brooke smirked and smiled even more when Nathan caught her looking at him. "Hi." She nudged her head towards him. He smiled back, caught sight of his sister and looked away shaking his head.

"What's with that?" Brooke asked.

Cassie shrugged. "I'm getting out of here, are you coming or what?"

"I'll catch up with you in awhile Cass." Brooke said as she turned and walked over to their other friends.

Cassie rolled her eyes. Brooke was the flightiest person she knew but deep down she did have a good heart. Cassie turned and walked away colliding with someone coming from the other direction. She was knocked to the ground, books sprawled everywhere. "Watch where your going."

"I'm sorry, but your the one who ran into me." The girl said as she looked up and noticed who she had actually ran into. "God, I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, just watch out next time." Cassie said as she got a good look at the girl in front of her. "Your Bailey right? You hang out with him."

"It's Haley and if by him you mean your brother Nathan, then yes." Haley said with a snobby tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Cassie apologized.

"It's ok. So where's the rest of your worker bees?" Haley asked. Cassie gave her a look that said she had no idea what she was talking about. "You know your like the Queen Bee, everyone does whatever you ask."

"Oh that, their around somewhere, not that I really care." Cassie said.

"Why? You have like a million friends and people who aren't your friend want to be. What could you possibly complain about?" Haley asked as they started walking together.

"Yeah I have friends but not really any real ones. Peyton and Brooke are as close as they come but those two have been friends since kindergarten and they have their own thing. I don't really have anyone I can tell my secrets to." Cassie said sadly.

Haley almost felt bad for Cassie. Sure they had known eachother forever but Cassie had always been the popular, rich one and Haley was the nerdy one. They had never really talked. She was seeing a totally different side to her now.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. What about your brother, Lucas?" Haley asked she had seen the two grow up and they used to be close.

"What about him? He doesn't care what I do, he's always off with his jock friends and of course Peyton." Cassie said. "We don't talk."

"That's too bad. I guess I'm lucky to have Nathan in that sense. We get along really well." Haley said. "I tell him everything."

"Well then your lucky." Cassie said. "I've always kind of wondered about him. In some ways I think he got off lucky having Dan out of his life and all."

"Is it really that bad at your house?" Haley asked.

Cassie nodded. "My Mom's never around when you need her and when she is she's trying to control everything. My Dad doesn't give a damn what we do, hell I'm pretty sure he barely notices I'm there. He notices Lucas only because of basketball."

"I'm sorry." Haley said."You know I've got a free period coming up and Nathan's got one too. He usually works at his Mom's diner. If you wanted to come drop by with me, maybe we could talk some more?" Haley asked.

"I don't know. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Cassie asked. "I mean I'm pretty sure his Mom hates my family's guts and who could blame her."

Haley nodded. "It'll be fine, Deb's not one to hold a grudge."

"Ok if you say so." Cassie agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright so that's part one of this chapter. Things will get interesting for sure. I just loved this episode and decided I would incorporate it into this story somehow.

xoxoxo Mia xoxoxo


	50. The Way It Could Have Been Part 2

The Way It Could Have Been part2

"Haley are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this guys my brother and yet I've hardly ever said two words to him." Cassie said as she followed the girl through downtown Tree Hill.

"Well you said yourself that you wanted to get a glimpse at what his life is like, right?" Haley asked.

Cassie hesitantly nodded.

"Ok then follow me." She said walking into a building that Cassie had driven by a thousand times yet never once been inside, mostly because of her parents but apart of her was almost afraid about what would happen once she did.

"Deb you here?" Haley asked going behind the counter.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"Ugh I work here." Haley explained. "I have since I was 14. Don't you work?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not really, I mean I help my Dad sometimes at the dealership when he has a ton of filing that needs done and his secretary is either to incompetent or busy doing other things."

"Incompetent huh, I'm surprised you know the meaning of the word." Haley said and smiled at Cassie to show she was kidding.

"Haha, very funny. I do get good grades despite what you think." Cassie said sticking out her tongue, surprised that she was getting along so well with the girl her so-called friends had tortured over the years. She had talked to Haley the whole walk over and was surprised they had so much in common. Haley was just as surprised. She had thought Cassie was just one of those typical spoiled rotten society brats, but she had surprised her.

"Haley I thought I heard you come in and another voice." Deb said coming around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who that other voice had belonged to. "Oh hello." She said trying to be polite, wondering what this girl was doing standing in her diner.

"Hi..." Cassie said almost sounding shy. She didn't know how to act around this woman. Haley thought she would try and help out.

"Deb I know you know who this is..." Haley started but was interrupted.

"Look, I don't know what this is but if your parents sent you to spy on me for some reason, you can just leave right now." Deb said getting angry. How dare Dan do this and to use his daughter no less.

"My parents don't even know I'm here or believe me they would be here so fast dragging me away kicking and screaming." Cassie smirked. "I get that you don't trust me or my family and you have every reason to hate us but really I just wanted to come get a coffee."

"Yeah Deb, we've been talking, she's really not as bad as Nate or I made her out to be." Haley said with a genuine smile.

"Oh well in that case, I am very sorry for snapping at you. I try not to judge people but sometimes it's hard." Deb said sincerely sorry.

"It's no problem. You've got a really nice place here. I will have to tell my friends about it." Cassie said with a smile.

Deb wasn't sure she should trust the girl but decided that Cassie seemed genuine enough.

Nathan entered looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey honey." Deb said smiling at her son. "Whatcha got there?"

"I..uh it was taped to my locker this morning. Coach Durham wants to meet with me to discuss me playing on the team." Nathan said sounding shocked.

"What that's great Nate." Deb said. "We have to celebrate."

"What's this about you playing on the team?" Haley asked snatching the note from her friends hands. "Dude, congrats!!" Haley through her arms around him.

Nathan smiled and Haley and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Cassie.

"What's she doing here?" Nathan asked. "Whatever this is, whatever you or your jerk brother or your ass of a father want...please just go away."

"Nate, it's cool. I invited her." Haley said surprising him. "She's really not all that bad, you should try talking to her."

Cassie slowly walked over to the brother she never knew. "I know you have no reason to trust me and no reason whatsoever to give me the time of day but I just wanted to get a glimpse of what your life was life. You got the better end of the deal, I have to say."

"Your sure that's all this is?" Nathan asked. "Sure that your Daddy or brother isn't going to hop out of the corner and shout 'gotcha'?"

Cassie smiled. "I'm sure, I don't really have anything to do with either of them anyways. Not unless it involves basketball which believe me I do everything I can to avoid." She checked her watch. "I better get going it's almost the end of this period and if I skip another class, my parents will probably follow through on their threats of boarding school."

"Hey well, how about I'll walk back with you then." Haley offered. She had to admit she was a little intrigued by Cassie. Something inside her told her Cassie really was being sincere and that her life really wasn't as great as it seemed.

Cassie smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the coffee." She waved at Deb and turned to Nathan. "Thanks for giving me the time of day." She laughed and then walked out of the cafe.

A few days past and the end of the week finally neared. Cassie had seemingly become friends with Haley over night and had spent almost everyday after school at Deb's Den. Of course neither of her parents knew where she spent close to 2 hours a night and she hoped they would never find out. She was enjoying getting to know Haley, Deb and now Nathan was even included. After the first couple of days he finally decided that the sister he didn't know was being sincere in what she said about wanting to get to know him. He was even learning more about her home life and he was actually happy things had worked out the way he did. He was glad Dan was not apart of his life, Cassie's life was hell as far as he could tell. Dan ignored her, her mother was never there and her twin brother just didn't care.

Haley, Cassie and Nathan were sitting at the table closest to the counter going through pictures of Haley and Nathan growing. Cassie had even brought a couple of her own, back to a time when her life had been better.

"So that's me and Nate at our Halloween party when we were 10." Haley said pointing to the picture that Cassie held in her hands.

"This is so cool. You were dressed as Cinderella and the Prince." Cassie smiled. "Cinderella was my favorite movie growing up."

"I only dressed like that because Haley practically forced me to." Nathan said glaring at his friend.

"I did not force you to dude!" Haley said quick to defend herself. "His Mom did."

"Only because you were going to throw a fit otherwise." Nathan said causing Cassie to burst out laughing.

"You guys are so going to end up married someday." Cassie said through her laughter. "You already fight like an old married couple."

"Oh god, you sound like Deb." Haley said frustratedly.

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"My Mom has been saying that for years." Nathan explained. "Ever since I pretended to be Haley's boyfriend in junior high."

Cassie laughed and looked at the picture again. She smiled sadly wishing she could have what they had, a real friendship. Sure she had her friends but none whom she was this close too. She also wished she could get along with her brother like Haley and Nathan seemed to get along, like brother and sister.

"You ok?" Haley asked.

"Yeah just thinking." She paused. "You guys are lucky to have eachother."

"I guess." Nathan shrugged. His friendship with Haley was just something that had always been there and now that he thought about it and was learning of Cassie's life experiences, he realized he really did take it for granted. "Anyone want a milkshake?" He asked trying to change the subject because it turned sour.

"Sure." Cassie and Haley both said in unison. Just then a bunch of guys from the basketball team walked in, leading the way was Lucas. Cassie's eyes widened as she looked at Haley who was already one step ahead of her. She grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her behind the counter to hide.

"What's he doing here?" Haley asked Cassie suspiciously.

"I don't know. I didn't even think he knew this place existed." Cassie said. She tried to listen closely to what her two brothers were arguing about.

"Get out of here man, I'm warning you." Nathan said.

"Relax." Lucas said with a smirk on his face. "Were just here to lay down a few ground rules now that you are officially a Raven."

Cassie's eyes widened. She realized what he meant as she remembered all the time Lucas and his friends spent time hazing the new team members. She knew for Nathan it would be ten times worse.

"If your going to be one of us, there are a few things you need to know. One, the cheerleaders are off limits especially my girlfriend. I catch you even looking at her and it'll be the stupidest move you ever make." Lucas said and took a breath. "Two, this is my team. It has been for years and I'm keeping it that way. If you know what's good for you, you will stay out of the way and three remember I have the power to make your life hell if you disobey with any of these rules." Lucas sneered.

Cassie had heard enough and not even caring that she would be caught, she jumped up and glared at her twin brother. "Shut-up Lucas and get the hell out of here." She yelled causing customers in the store to stare at her in shock as she took on the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens.

"Cassie?" Lucas asked shocked by the sight of his sister in a place his parents had basically labelled forbidden. "What the hell?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, brother of mine." Cassie said. "Leave Nathan alone, he hasn't done anything to you and your jerk friends and need I remind you, I am one of those cheerleaders you mentioned. We are not any of your possessions, we don't belong to you and if one of the other girls takes an interest in Nathan then he should be free to do as he pleases without you on his back."

"Cass..." Nathan said in shock at the fury in her voice.

"You really shouldn't be here Cassandra." Lucas said angrily. His sister had betrayed him in every sense of the word by siding with the enemy as Dan had labelled his illegitimate son.

"You can't tell me what to do." Cassie barked.

"Maybe I can't, but Dad sure as hell will." Lucas said.

"Go to Dad, I don't care." Cassie shouted. "I finally found someone I could relate to and I'm sorry but that someone is our brother and I don't care what Dan says."

That was it. Lucas had had all he could take of this. He grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her kicking and screaming out of the diner leaving Haley, Nathan and the rest of the people in shock. Haley and Nathan watched as Cassie and Lucas battled it out before Cassie finally relented and walked away, clearly angry, but headed in the direction of her house. Lucas walked back in and over to Nathan.

"I don't know what the hell you did to my sister, but that was your biggest mistake yet." Lucas said. "If you think I'm going to take it easy on you now, just you wait."

Nathan sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't scared of Lucas, that much he knew. The guy was all talk. It was Cassie he was worried about. He knew after listening to her stories that things at her house were about to get ugly and he couldn't have been more right.

"Cassie." Lucas yelled after his sister when she stormed through the door, slamming it in his face and headed straight for the stairs, not even bothering to say hi to either of her parents. "CASSIE!!" He screamed for her but she kept on running.

"Lucas." Karen yelled at her son. "What is going on?"

"This is between me and the traitor formerly known as my twin sister." Lucas said.

"What is this about?" Dan asked gaining interest for once. Something told him this would be huge.

"I caught her at that freak's Mom's restaurant." Lucas said.

"Who are you talking about?" Karen asked.

"Nathan, who else. Cassie was there hanging out with Nathan and that girl he's always with." Lucas said and the look in his father's eyes said it all. Dan stormed up the stairs after his daughter.

Karen's eyes widened as she took off after her husband. "Dan!" She yelled but it was no use as she heard him storm into their daughter's room, not bothering to knock.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cassandra?" Dan's angry voice carried through the entire house so much so that Cassie was pretty sure the neighbors would hear.

Cassie didn't bother to answer him, she just buried her face in her pillow. Dan grabbed her arm roughly and forced her to look at him.

"Don't think you can ignore me, little girl. What were you doing in that restaurant?" Dan asked again raising his voice yet another notch.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Cassie said innocently.

"About what? How long has this been going on?" Dan asked.

Cassie shrugged.

"You know those long runs Cass said she was going on, well turns out she's been with him." Lucas answered for her.

Karen decided it was time to intervene. She sat down on the bed next to her daughter and decided that for the first time in a long time, they were going to talk this through. "What did you want to talk to him about Cassie?"

Cassie gave her Mom a slight smile but then it was gone. "I just wanted to know what his life was like. I don't know, I bumped into his friend Haley, completely by accident the other day and we sort of just go to talking. Turns out we have a lot in common."

"Like?" Karen asked.

"We both have absentee fathers." Cassie said seeing the vein in her Dad's head throb. She didn't care though, she was tired of hiding her feelings.

"You have a father." Dan said. "Right here."

"Yeah only because you found out I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be." Cassie said. "Tell me father, when was the last time you actually sat down with me and had an actual conversation?" When he didn't answer Cassie went on. "I'll tell you, it was when I was 12 and decided I no longer wanted to play basketball. All you ever cared about is that stupid sport. The only reason you even give Lucas the light of day is because he still cares. And you know what, congratultions because Luke just proved tonight he was you all over again a huge jerk." She said shooting glares at her brother.

"Alright Cassie, that is enough." Karen said. She saw the look in her husbands face and knew he was about to explode. She pleaded him with her eyes not to but it was of no use.

"You are never to go back there again, you hear me." Dan bellowed. "If I even catch you looking at him or talking to his friend, you will be off to boarding school, understand."

"Why does it matter so much if I talk to him? It doesn't mean you have to. He and Haley are the only real friends I've got right now." Cassie said sounding surprisingly calm.

Dan just about back handed her across the face and would have if Karen hadn't stopped him. "Dan." She screamed.

Cassie didn't even think twice as she stood up and ran out the door, grabbing her jacket on the way.

"Cassie." Lucas screamed after his sister.

Dan went for the door but Karen stopped him. "Don't. You go after her and we will lose her. Do you understand me."

"I think it's too late." Lucas said and walked out.

Cassie ran straight to the first place she could think of, the River Court. She hadn't been there in forever but she remembered coming there when she was a kid to play basketball with her brother, Lucas.

She saw a familiar face as she looked at the court. "Hey." She called to Nathan who looked up shocked to see her there.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked. "I take it things didn't go well."

Cassie shrugged and told him the whole story.

"I can't believe he raised his hand to you." Nathan said. Physical discipline was something that never occurred in his house.

"That's not the first time trust me. I just had to get out of there." Cassie explained as Nathan nodded.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just really wish I had the kind of life you have. I wish my Mom was more involved in my life, although tonight she was almost like a normal parent." Cassie said with a smile.

"You wish your Dad wasn't part of your life?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah in a lot of ways." Cassie sighed. "Feel like shooting some hoops?"

Nathan nodded. "First one to 10 wins."

Cassie smiled as they ran around the court and for the first time in years she actually remembered why she loved the game.

"You know Lucas wants me to play him." Nathan said.

"Way to bury the lead." Cassie said. "Are you going to?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess. It's just a game right?"

"With Lucas it's never just a game. Even when we were kids it was always a competition." Cassie explained. "Everything with him is a competition. What did he bet you?"

"If I beat him he gives me his spot on the team." Nathan said.

Cassies eyes widened. "He did what? My God, if my Dad finds out he will kill him."

"That's what I said." Nathan said.

"Be careful Nathan. Lucas will not go down easily." Cassie said. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

Nathan nodded. "So you going home?"

Cassie shrugged. "I guess I don't really have a choice. If I don't my Dad will have a search party for me and that back hand will be a sure thing."

"Want me to walk you?" Nathan asked.

"Sure that'd be cool." Cassie agreed. "Can we take the long way though."

Nathan laughed and nodded. "Yeah sure." He said as they started walking. "So I asked Haley to be my date for the homecoming dance."

"Really." Cassie said surprised. "That's awesome. I bet your Mom was pleased." She laughed. "Wow best friends turning into lovers, it's like a movie or something." Just then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "What the?"

"Isn't that your Mom and Keith?" Nathan asked and Cassie could only nod as she got a little closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"I'm really worried about her Keith. Dan went ballistic after she left." Karen sounded as if she had been crying. "I'm just so afraid what he's going to do if I don't find her first."

"Relax Kare. It's going to be ok." Keith said as he held her. "Why do you stay with him?"

Karen looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads. "Why do you think? Because of my kids. If I leave there is no way Dan will let them stay with me. I need to protect them. Lucas is already starting to act like him and Cassie is doing her best to get out from under him."

"Well you know if you came with me, I'd protect them with my life." Keith said.

"I know you would." Karen smiled as they walked hand in hand.

Cassie just looked at Nathan with a look of shock.

"Your Mom and our Uncle?" Nathan asked.

"Can't say I'm that surprised. Luke and I have been speculating it for months now." Cassie said. "All the late nights...it explains so much.

"And yet you don't seem all that angry." Nathan said surprised.

"I'm not, not really." Cassie said. "If my Mom can get away from my Dad, the more power to her."

"What about you and Luke?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I just have to wait another year and a half and I'll be 18, till then I'll just have to ignore my Dad the best I know how. Luke can do what he wants." Cassie said. "Look, I'll be ok. Why don't you get home. You've got that big game later tonight."

"You gonna be there?" Nathan asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, I'd never thought I'd get to see my one brother get his ass kicked by my other brother." Cassie said.

"Who are you referring to?" Nathan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Cassie said as she walked away. "See ya at the game."

Four hours later and the game was tied up. The next basket would take the win. Cassie was standing next to Haley, as far away as possible from her parents. As far as they were concerned she was at home in bed.

"And it call comes down to this." Mouth's voice broadcasted. "One last basket."

Cassie watched as Nathan cleared the blood from his face after Lucas had purposely elbowed him in the mouth.

"Come on, come on." Cassie heard Haley whisper and she smiled at her new friend.

"This is for my Mom." They heard Nathan say as he got the upperhand on Lucas, turned one way then quickly turned the other and sprinted towards the hoop doing a lay-up when he got close enough.

"And it's........good. Nathan Scott is the now the reigning basketball champ of Tree Hill." Mouth said as everyone gathered around Nathan.

Cassie walked over to Lucas. "It's just a game bro." She said and nudged him before walking away.

Nathan and Lucas walked towards eachother and shook hands. "Come back to us, Nate." Luca's voice echoed as his vision became cloudy.

"Come on Nate." He heard Cassie's voice whisper and he opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital, staring at a bright light. "Where am I?" He whispered.

"In the hospital man." Lucas said. "You were in an accident."

He looked at Cassie and Lucas. "You....and you." He pointed to them.

"We what?" Cassie asked.

"In my dream, you were both there. My Dad chose your Mom and you hated eachother...it was so real." Nathan said.

"Are you sure your not still high from the morphine? Cause your talking crazy." Cassie said with a laugh.

"Look Nate, we'd love to sit and talk but your Mom's out there and she's going to bust down the door if we don't let her in." Lucas explained. "Come on Cass, let's leave them alone." He said as he guided his little sister out the door.

"So he had the dream." Cassie said.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.

"The dream that you and I have both had numerous times...you know which one I'm talking about." Cassie said.

"Yeah I know. Do you ever wish that was what happened?" Lucas asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Never in a million years."

"Me either." Lucas agreed. "Wait there's Mom."

Karen had her head buried in her knees, looking like she was sobbing.

"Mom?" Cassie and Lucas asked in unison as they approached her. "Are you ok?"

Karen shook her head.

"Did everything go alright with Keith?" Lucas asked.

"He proposed to Jules." Karen said.


	51. Once Upon A Broken Heart

Once Upon A Broken Heart

Cassie gasped at Karen's revelation. "He what?"

"Keith proposed to Jules, just before I got there." Karen said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"But that's not possible." Luke said.

"Yeah, he promised me he wouldn't. He's never broken a promise to me before." Cassie added.

"Well he did." Karen started sobbing uncontrollably as Lucas wrapped his arms around her, stabilizing her before she fell over. He led the 3 of them over to a couch and sat down.

Cassie rubbed her mother's back soothingly as Karen cried. She felt awful. She was the one who had convinced her mother to confess her feelings. She was the one who had thought she had talked Keith into waiting. She was the one who had got everyone's hopes up of the perfect life...a life with her mom and Keith being married and her and Lucas finally being able to call Keith dad.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Cassie cried.

Karen turned to face her daughter with a bewildered expression. "How is this your fault, honey?" She asked.

"I was the one who told you to tell Keith about your feelings and then I was the one to tell Keith to hold off on his proposal to Jules. I got everyone's hopes up." Cassie explained.

Karen sighed and shook her head, pulling out of her son's arms. She then took her daughter's hands in her own. "Cass, this isn't your fault."

"But..."

Karen shook her head a little harder. "No, I will not let you blame yourself. It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

"I'm still sorry, Mom." Cassie said as she cried into her mother's arms.

"Look on the bright side, you guys will finally get the aunt you've always wanted." Karen said.

"An aunt we can't stand." Lucas reminded her. "There is no bright side to this."

"Yeah Mom, Jules is like the wicked Stepmother in Cinderella." Cassie said earning a laugh from Lucas.

"You guys..." Karen began but then had to stop to laugh a little at the analogy. "We have to be happy for Keith ok? He obviously loves Jules and if she makes him happy, then I think we need to push aside our own feelings about her."

"I guess." Lucas said.

"I'll try." Cassie said, crossing her fingers behind her back and glancing at her brother. She knew they were thinking the same thing. They had to put a stop to this before Keith got hurt. They both knew that Jules was working for Dan and that there was no way her feelings for Keith were as strong as Keith's were for her.

"Maybe you should go give Keith your congrats?" Karen suggested.

"Ok, do you want to come with us?" Lucas asked.

Karen shook her head. "I'm going to stay here and talk to Deb for awhile, maybe stop in and see Nathan."

Cassie and Lucas both nodded understandingly.

"Ok well I'll see you later at the cafe." Cassie said.

"Sounds good sweetie." Karen said and hugged Cassie. She could tell Cassie was still worried about her. "And you I guess I will see around sometime? Maybe a little more than I've seen you lately?" Karen asked hopefully. "Maybe you could move home?"

Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Mom, I wish I could, but I can't."

Karen nodded expectantly. That was the same excuse he had been giving her since he moved in with Dan. She knew Dan was holding something over him, she just didn't know what, but she was determined to find out what it was so she could get her son back.

"I understand." Karen said disappointedly. "I'll see you soon, ok kiddo?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course, I'll stop by the cafe tomorrow on the way to school."

"Ok, bye guys." She said walking towards Nathan's room.

"Luke, you were thinking the same thing I was right?" Cassie asked her brother who had a strange look on his face.

Lucas nodded. "We need to figure out what to do about Jules and fast."

"Should we go to Keith?" Cassie asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Not until we have some kind of solid evidence."

"Good point." Cassie agreed. "Well I still think we should go see him."

"Ok, we'll let him think we are ok with his engagement, that way we won't throw the plan off course."

"What's the plan?" Cassie asked curiously. "And how can I help?" Off Lucas' look, she added "I already told you, if you have any way of taking down Dan, I want in. I'm a lot tougher than you think I am."

Lucas laughed. "Ok fine, stubborn sister of mine. I'm going to use my living with Dan to my advantage. I will try and get as close as I can to him, figure out what he's up to and when I finally have all the information, then we attack."

Cassie grinned and nodded. "And what do you want me to do?"

"You distract Keith and anyone else. Get involved in wedding plans, don't let anyone think that anything's going on." Lucas said.

"That I can do." Cassie agreed quickly.

"First things first, let's go see Keith."

A little while later they arrived at Keith's apartment building and let themselves inside.

"Uncle Keith are you here?" Cassie asked.

"In here, Cass." Keith called from his living room.

"Lucas is here too." Cassie said.

"All the better, I have news." Keith said excitedly.

As soon as Cassie and Lucas walked into the room, Keith enveloped them both in a bear hug.

"I'm engaged." He said, a prominent grin on his face. He looked happier than they had seen him in a long time.

"We heard." Lucas said, trying to sound as happy as he could for his uncle.

"Yeah Mom told us." Cassie explained.

"Oh ok." Keith nodded. "How did she sound? She seemed kinda upset when she left here. Is it something I did?"

Cassie shook her head. "No, she was just shocked I think."

"We all were." Luke added. "It happened so fast."

Keith nodded in agreement. "I know, I just couldn't wait any longer. I mean Jules is the kind of woman that only comes around once or twice in a lifetime, kind of like your Mom." He explained. "Once you have a woman like that, you don't let go." He directed this comment more towards Lucas than Cassie but then added "that goes for men to, Cass."

"But Keith I thought you said you were going to wait, you promised me." Cassie said. "I just don't want you jumping into something and then regretting it later."

"I know I did, honey. But Jules came in and saw the ring and that was that." Keith said.

"But how well do you even know this woman?" Lucas asked.

Keith shrugged. "Pretty well and the things I know, I like and the more I get to know her, the more I like her. She had some problems in the past, but she's worked through them. She's amazing."

_Yeah ok, we'll see. _Cassie thought to herself.

"Aren't you guys happy for me?" Keith asked concerned by their strange responses to his news.

"Of course we are." Lucas said. "Couldn't be happier."

"Yeah don't worry, it's just going to take a bit for the shock to wear off." Cassie said.

"Ok." Keith smiled at them. "I have something I want to ask you, Lucas."

"Alright..." Lucas said unsurely.

"Would you be my best man? You can say no if you want to, it would just mean a lot to me if you would consider it." Keith said.

"Would the answer be anything but yes?" Lucas laughed.

Keith smiled. "Well I wasn't too sure for a minute there." He looked at Cassie. "And you young lady...Jules would like to ask you to be her maid of honor."

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I didn't even think she liked me."

"Course she likes you." Keith said. "She's just not used to dealing with kids...or teenagers. So will you do it? Jules doesn't really have a lot of close family, so I know it would mean a lot to her to have you fill in."

Cassie thought it over and realized that she should jump at this opportunity because it would allow her to keep Jules distracted with wedding plans and hopefully keep her away from Dan, and also to help Lucas get the information he needed. She could get to know Jules better and find out what kind of person she really is. "Sure, I'll do it." Cassie agreed with a smile. "I'd be more than happy to fill in."

"Thank you." Keith hugged her appreciatively. "Thank you both." He pulled away. "I want you both to know, this won't change anything between the 3 of us ok? I may be married to Jules, but you two are still the two most important people in my life and you always will be."

Cassie and Lucas both smiled at his and hugged him, with tears in their eyes. This was going to be even harder than they thought.


End file.
